


Connection

by jadetea



Series: Revelations in the Dark [1]
Category: Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 79,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea
Summary: Kara can't believe her luck. On her first day at her dream job, she meets her celebrity crush and a gorgeous colleague! Unfortunately, her fantasies are soon shattered after a group of masked strangers reveal uncomfortable truths about her employers.With her worldview shaken, Kara can't stop seeing secrets everywhere. How can she choose who to trust when both sides are keeping her in the dark?
Relationships: Andi Kim/Main Character, Juliette Optima/Main Character
Series: Revelations in the Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652626
Comments: 68
Kudos: 62





	1. (Un)lucky!

I'm not sure which crazier: landing a job with Optimus or living above a boba shop that's open before 9AM. While the former is certainly impressive, being able to grab a drink on my way to work is amazing—nothing like a sweet caffeine boost to start my day!

I wave goodbye to the shop owner before I rush out of the shop—straight into someone outside. The impact surprises me, and I swear I feel a shock course through my skin. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry—!" 

I check the other person for any spills, but the hand on her cup is clean. My eyes continue up, noting a familiar smirk. The woman raises an eyebrow, and it takes all my restraint to keep my screech internal. 

"Andi?"

Andi Kim, social media queen—she whose aesthetic reigns supreme—is standing in front of me! I've followed her account for years! Her clothing designs are straight up inspired, and she released a new perfume line recently and… I nearly bowled her over. 

I blush furiously at the realization, and a little more when I notice her eyes sweep up and down my form. Did she just… 

"The one and only," is her smooth reply. 

"I'm so sorry! It's my first day at work and I'm rushing. I didn't mean to bump into you," I beam, trying not to check her out too obviously, "You look fantastic!" 

Andi's style is electric—rebellious and edgy with a positive attitude. Her hair—dyed her signature purple, of course—looks perfect, a messy bun without a misplaced strand. It adds an inch or two to her height, which I didn’t notice until now—I didn't expect her to be so short. 

Of course, those things are extra—Andi is drop dead gorgeous with or without her clothes. Not that I'm imagining her without clothes… though I _might_ have one of her swimwear photoshoots saved to my phone. 

I realize I’m still staring blankly, "I'm making a total fool of myself, aren't?" 

"Not as much as you think," her lips curl around her straw, "I like when I have a girl's attention."

I'm pretty sure I'm going to be late now and my brain feels like mush, but I can’t pull myself away. 

"What else do you like?" I try to be coy.

It seems to have worked though, because Andi's smile turns wicked. 

"Oh, now that's a dangerous question," Andi teases, "We'd have to get to know each other a little better for that."

I blush, frantically pushing away naughty thoughts. I'm so busy keeping my cool that I almost miss her follow-up. 

"I like your outfit, it's a good look."

"R-really?" I'm pretty sure my face could fry an egg now. 

"I'm always looking for new things. Trends are gone before you can blink," she nods and lets her eyes rake over my outfit again, "So keep it up. Be an inspiration."

Her bright smile and blunt confidence stroke my ego, and I let myself bask in the warmth briefly. Unfortunately, I'm running late. 

"Thank you so much, but I have to get to work."

"Don't hold back on my account, cutie," her face dims into something more aloof, "I've got a hundred places to be."

Despite the casual dismissal, I feel the weight of Andi's gaze on me until I turn the corner

* * *

Thankfully, I don’t miss my train, so I end up being a little early. The inside of Optimus is even more impressive than I thought it would be. The lobby bustles with workers using expensive tablets, some of them casually incorporating their powers into mundane tasks. The decor is modern, almost futuristic, and everything is color-coded to match the Optimus aesthetic. 

I flash my ID card at the receptionist, who waves me towards a security scanner. A quick swipe is all it takes for me to enter the world's most advanced corporation. 

Despite the flurry of activity, most people are friendly enough to direct me to where the intern orientation is being hosted. It seems healthy company culture isn’t impossible—though I'm not surprised to find it here. After all, Optimus is at the forefront of philanthropy and charity.

I end up in a large conference room, with small tables scattered about. It seems the other interns are also eager to work at Optimus, and most of the tables were already full. Everyone seemed to have found a group… some even looked like they already knew each other? I do _not_ want to try to insert myself—way too awkward.

I spot a table in the corner that’s mostly empty, aside from a redhead. I scoot over to sit across from her. 

"Hi, I'm Kara," I attempt my brightest smile, "Nice to meet you."

"Ruby," is her quiet response. 

Did I do something? Give off a weird vibe? Oh no, do I smell bad or something?

My mild panic is interrupted by a gorgeous blonde walking over. 

"Hi! Do you mind if I sit here? I'm running late and I'm worried I wouldn't be able to find a seat!" 

It is _absolutely_ unfair how attractive she is. Her outfit is elegant—office chic—a modest black dress with a bright silver blazer. Her eyes are so blue, and her eagerness makes her seem like a cute puppy. 

"–yeah! Of course!" I gesture at the closest seat and fist-pump internally when she settles next to me. 

"Phew, seriously, thanks," she plops her bag on the table, "It would've been really embarrassing to stand for the whole thing."

Okay, maybe putting those puppy dog eyes so close wasn't my best idea. Thank god my skin makes it hard to tell when I blush.

I clear my throat, "Yeah, no problem. I'm Kara by the way, and this is Ruby."

The redhead waves timidly—oh, she’s just shy. That's one less worry on my mind. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Kara," she flashes that warm smile again, "I'm Juliette."

She offers her hand and I oblige her with a handshake. Her skin is so warm and soft! It’s like embracing sunshine. 

I try to not let my hand linger too long, and silently mourn the loss when she pulls away. Between meeting Andi and Juliette, my queer heart is getting a real workout today! I probably won’t get the chance to meet Andi in person ever again, but if I'm lucky, maybe I'd end up working with Juliette? 

"So, what brings you to Optimus?" Juliette rests her chin on a palm. 

I blink. Small talk, I can do that. 

"Well, I've always wanted to help people? I'm just glad Optimus accepted me. The amount of positive change they've done…I've always wanted to be a part of that."

I blush a little, worried about oversharing, but Juliette reassures me, "Wow. That's… impressive! There aren't many with such noble reasons."

I preen a little, but she piqued my curiosity, "What about you? Why do you want to work at Optimus?"

"Ha. Well…" her grin turns wry, "I can't say my motivations are quite as pure. I'm most here for the opportunities available—networking, climbing the corporate ladder."

"Hey! Don't feel bad! Girl's gotta eat, right?" I elbow her side gently, "That's actually pretty legit. We could always use more women in charge!" 

Her demeanor relaxes slightly—I hadn't even noticed her tense up! She turnsto face Ruby, "What about you, Ruby? How did you end up here?" 

The redhead stalls and plays with her fingers, "Ah. Well, this is my first offer after graduating. I want something to do."

"Oof, relatable," I chimed in, "I think I spent the first few weeks after graduation in a blanket burrito watching dramas on Crispyflix."

Juliette laughs and Ruby indulges me with a slight smile. It seems like I'd at least have a few friends at work now! 

The room's attention shifts to a temporary stage set up in the back of the room. A man wearing a crisp, white suit taps at the microphone, then gives a hearty wave. 

"Hello, and welcome to Optimus!" he adjusts the microphone slightly, "All of you here were chosen to join us here at Optimus because we believe you have the potential for greatness.

"I'm Sampson Clark, Head of PR. Most of you will be working in my department, though a few may end up being transferred to other sections it they're a better fit."

The speech continues on—generic, but welcoming. I'm not exactly tuning the speaker out, but I'm a little distracted watching Juliette's laser focus on the stage. The speaker doesn't drag on too long, and I pull my attention back for his ending remarks. 

"…find a packet with your name. It will direct you to your assigned positions and provide information on your general duties and immediate superiors. Have a great day!" 

People file out of the conference room. I'm not eager to deal with the crowd, so I let it thin out before searching for my orientation packet. It seems Ruby and Juliette have the same idea—or at least, they don’t get up until I do.

* * *

The three of us end up placed near each other, though Ruby has a different manager. It's nice having Juliette nearby. The office has a partially open design, so Juliette and I can chat without a wall between us, but there are enough barriers that we don’t need to worry about being disruptive either. 

"I understand wanting to put on a show for the newbies," Juliette waves her packet around, "But everything he said is in the packet. We could just read it ourselves!" 

I giggle, "You're not wrong. It's kind of nice to feel like part of a big group though."

"Well, yeah. That’s why they stuck us all in one room," Juliette grins, "I'm glad we didn't end up getting separated after, though!"

The rest of the morning continues at the same pace. Juliette and I chug along, working through piles of paperwork while chatting back and forth. I'd usually worry about letting myself get too distracted at work, but we’re assigned such tasks so basic that I could probably do them half-asleep.

Time flies by with the help of good company, and soon Juliette and I drag Ruby to the cafeteria for lunch. 

"So what are you working on, Ruby?" I ask between bites of sandwich, "Juliette and I have been stuck with paperwork."

Ruby picks at her salad, "I think I've been given similar tasks. Nothing difficult."

Juliette's phone buzzes the table and she grins sheepishly, "Sorry, one sec."

Her fingers fly across her phone's keyboard at speeds I'd never seen before. She might be faster on her phone than me on a computer! She finishes texting after a brief moment, then tilts her head curiously at me. 

Oops, was I staring? 

"Something wrong?" 

Don't think about magic fingers. Don't say anything about magic fingers.

"No! Nope!" I’m totally not blushing, and anyone saying otherwise is a liar, "I just haven't seen someone type so fast before!"

I try to move past my awkwardness with a joke, "Do you have super typing powers or something?" 

"Oh, no!" Juliette's eyes widen, "To be honest, I do have powers, but that's not it."

I wait for her to clarify what her powers are, but when she doesn't offer I don't prod. I'm saved from the awkward silence when my own phone buzzes. I glance at my companions awkwardly, but Juliette motions for me to go ahead and check. 

Andi's SnapShot feed updated! Her latest post is a selfie with the boba shop beneath my apartment, right where I bumped into her this morning. She must have taken it after I had to leave… maybe if I stayed we could've taken a photo together. The shot is surprisingly well framed for a selfie—her usual smirk definitely draws attention, but it doesn't distract from the storefront in the background. 

"Ooh, she's cute!" Juliette's face brightens, "Your girlfriend?" 

My jaw drops—even if she isn't conventionally famous, Andi is _way_ out of my league! Juliette would probably be a good match though. Her elegance would contrast well with Andi's more chaotic aesthetic.

Also, they were both solid tens, no contest. 

"Bwuh?" I turn my screen off and tuck my phone away, "No! I'm not dating–she's…!" 

Juliette laughs warmly, which gives me a chance to regain my composure. 

"Ugh, I _wish_. Just a celebrity crush—Andi Kim," I sighed, "I actually bumped into her this morning. Literally. I didn't get the chance to stay and chat though, since…" 

I gesture around the cafeteria. 

"On the bright side, we got the chance to meet since I wasn’t late," I hope I'm not coming on too strong, "Meet you and Ruby, I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm glad we managed to stay together after orientation. It's nice having you as a work neighbor!" 

We spent the rest of lunch getting to know each other, though Juliette is occasionally distracted by her phone. I'm a little curious about who she’s talking to—probably her partner, by the way she grins at her screen—but don't pry.

* * *

The second round of paperwork isn't much better than the first. Shortly after lunch, a man started making his rounds through the intern workspace, checking through everyone's progress. He seems rather unpleasant—his face is stuck in an annoyed scowl, and more than one intern seems genuinely intimidated. 

When he finally makes way over to us, his sour expression hasn't improved. He glances at my desk, then Juliette's and sneers. 

"This isn't a social club, ladies. Save your gossip for after work."

Wow. What a dick! I hadn't been keeping track, but I'm pretty sure Juliette and I are actually working faster than most of the interns. We'd already completed what our supervisor wanted for today anyways, everything on our desks now is for tomorrow. 

I'm ready to tell him off—who is he anyways?—but Juliette beats me to the punch. 

"Kara and I are following company policy. Optimus believes in fostering an open, collaborative working environment after all," Juliette's smile doesn’t match her icy cold glare, "Additionally, we’ve both finished our assigned work for the day. I'm not sure how that concerns you, though, since you aren't in our chain of supervisors. What was your name again?" 

The man's face twists with anger before smoothing to a calmer expression, "Fine. See to it that you remain productive."

He stalks off without answering Juliette's questions. 

"Damn." That’s kind of hot. Juliette was definitely channeling her inner CEO.

Juliette whips her face towards me, eyes wide, "Oh! Sorry! Are you okay? I didn't mean to talk over you."

"It's fine, I'm fine," I wave her off, "Just a little surprised."

She'd gone from a fierce guard dog to a distressed puppy in the blink of an eye. Her open expression is comforting though—her earlier glare still gives me shivers when I picture it. 

"If you're sure…" she gives me a quick once-over, "Sorry if I got a little scary there. You have to set boundaries with people like that or they'll walk all over you."

"Oh! No, you're fine," I wave my arms more dramatically, "It was pretty cool, actually."

"Oh?" Juliette raises an eyebrow and a surprisingly wicked smile quirks her lips, "Well, if you say so."

"Yeah! I mean, you mentioned climbing the corporate ladder earlier, and I can totally see you on top now."

Shit. Phrasing. 

Thankfully, Juliette either doesn’t notice or chooses to let the comment slide. We both return to attacking the papers on our desks. A part of me wants to show that smarmy douche that he’s wrong. I'm so focused I don’t notice Juliette saying goodbye until she taps me on the shoulder. 

I jump slightly, then relax when I see who’s behind me, "Oops! Sorry, were you trying to tell me something?" 

"No worries! I just wanted to let you know I'm heading out now," she gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Don't work too hard! It's getting late!" 

I feel Julie's smile wash over me like a warm blanket. I look up for the first time in hours and realize how late it is.

"Thanks Juliette," I stretch in my seat, arching my back until it pops, "I'm just gonna make a few more copies before heading out too."

"Uh. Yeah. Sounds good," she stares at me a little, then catchest herself, "Um. Bye!" 

She gives me another little wave, then hurries towards the exit. I hope she isn't running late for anything—I'd feel awful if she stayed behind just to keep me company. The entire office is pretty much abandoned at this point.

Fortunately, an empty office means there isn't a line to use the copy machines. I run into Ruby on my way back to my desk. She’s ready to leave too, if her shoulder bag is any indication. 

"Done for the day, Ruby?" 

"Yes. It's quite late. Are you leaving as well?” Ruby gives me a curt nod, “I could wait for you.” 

"Yeah, I lost track of time too," I laugh a little, "I just have one last thing to do, go on ahead without me."

She nods again, then continues walking towards the stairs. 

I quickly sort my copies into neat piles and start packing up to go home. I end up taking most of my personal office supplies back home—the pens in the office stockroom are way nicer than mine anyway—then double check to see if I'm forgetting anything. 

The sky had turned dark outside by the time I start towards the elevators. Staying in the office this late is a little creepy—it’s so quiet compared to the hustle and bustle during the day. Hopefully, I'm not going to be locked inside by security or something. That'd be a real awkward start for my second day.

I end up a little lost in the empty hallways, but don’t run into anyone. When I finally spot the elevators, there’s one still open, though it starts to close. 

"Wait!" 

I dash towards the closing door, slipping inside just in time. I bend over to catch my breath, but look up when I hear a quiet chuckle. 

I blink several times, but the sight in front of me doesn’t change. I try to pinch myself subtly, but my elevator companion notices and laughs harder. 

"Sorry, cutie. This isn't a dream."

The stranger’s skintight suit—black with purple highlights—is the first thing I notice. Parts of the suit are reinforced with plates of armor, though not enough to make it bulky. Her gloves have tipped claws, one resting coyly on her lips. Dark brown eyes twinkle with amusement from behind her mask. 

When she notices where my eyes are, she slides her hand down her body until it rests on a cocked hip. I give her another once over, and her grin widens to show teeth. 

"Who are you?!" I blurt out. 

She frowns in sympathy for a moment, then settles into a wry smile. 

"Just a head's-up. You're at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What?" 

The elevator lights fizzle into darkness with an ominous crackle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I'm experimenting with first-person, past-tense POV. The former to match the feel of the source material and latter because… well, I'm just more used to it.~~
> 
> EDIT 26NOV19: Switching to first person/present tense to match the source/ give a more intimate feel
> 
> I might slip up on verb tenses accidentally, but I hope the text isn't too jarring otherwise.
> 
> Since this is a canon re-write, I'll try to keep some of the more iconic quotes in, but forgive me for rephrasing when I don't want to hunt through several episodes to find an exact quote. 
> 
> On with the show!


	2. A Purple Cat Crossed My Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guards are still processing that when Cat drops both guards in a flash of purple. The villain nearly falls with them, doubled over in laughter. 
> 
> "Oh man, I wish I had something to record that," Cat wipe at her mask, "Bat would love it! You're something special, cutie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've switched from using past-tense to present tense.'
> 
> EDIT 27NOV2019:  
> I've played with formatting text messages a bit, let me know if the alternating alignment works/doesn't work!

My heart leaps into my throat. There isn't a procedure in the emergency handbook for dealing with hot masked strangers!

I open my mouth to shout, then stop when purple sparks flicker around the woman in front of me. The purple fades into darkness, only to be replaced by the elevator's dim emergency lights.

I take a deep breath. There’s no way I can fight against someone with powers. If I want to get out of this situation safely, I have to choose my words wisely.

"Nice outfit."

Kara, you bisexual disaster!

The woman smirks, "Thanks. Not that I need the outfit to look good."

She wasn't wrong. A skintight outfit means her body’s on full display. Even with the armor panels, it’s obvious she has a gymnast's physique—toned and lithe.

"Need a minute there, sweetheart?" her grin is impossibly smug now, "I'd say take a photo…but it'd be better for both of us if you didn't."

"Why not?" I challenge her—it’s pretty clear that something shady was going on.

"You could say I'm a little camera shy," she chuckles quietly to herself, "But a better reason would be that you'll need both hands to hang on to something."

She stretches her arms up and blasts the emergency exit open with purple lightning. It only takes a standing hop for her to climb outside, where her boots clank on the ceiling.

She shouts towards me, "We're taking the express route down, cutie! Hang on tight!"

I grab the safety rails and hold on for dear life as the elevator plummets down the shaft. Purple lightning shines through the open panel in the ceiling, though thankfully none of it goes inside.  
The elevator lurches to a stop, and I fall to my knees. The masked stranger lands next to me a moment after and offers me a hand.

I look at her warily, "Who are you?"

"You can call me Cat," she makes a pawing motion with her other hand, "Now come on, we've gotta go!"

I begrudgingly let her pull me to my feet. I brush off my clothes, then fold my arms to glare at her. I could physically _feel_ Cat roll her eyes before she pulls me aside.

"Stay behind me."

The elevator doors wrench apart in a burst of electricity. Cat blows across her fingers theatrically, then gestures forward with a bow.

"After you, cutie."

I roll my eyes, "I have no idea where we are or where we're going."

"Ah." Cat tilts her head slightly, "Right. Well, I've always wanted to say this–

"Follow me or die!"

She growls out the last line like a cartoon pirate, then furrows her brow when I back away in fear.

"What?…Oh, oops," she grins sheepishly, " _I'm_ not going to hurt you, cutie."

"How can I trust you?" I can’t hold back from shouting in frustration. This might just be a game to Cat, but I’m really freaking out, "I have no idea who you are or what you want or what's going to happen or–"

I trip backwards, then slide down the wall. I finally processed what’s happening—I’m trapped with a crazy person, and I was going to die or be kidnapped or maimed or—!

My throat closes up and I barely hold back tears.

"Oh, shit," Cat drops her playful tone, "Shit, please don't cry. Listen, I– _shit_. I promise I won't hurt you."

I eye her warily. Cat drops to a crouching position, but doesn’t come closer. She runs a hand through her hair—purple, I absently note—and sigh.

"Look, we _really_ don't have time right now," her voice turns somber, "Just follow me! I can't just leave you here or you might get hurt—not by me! The security here is the type that shoots first, asks never."

Even in my turmoil, that feels wrong—there’s no way Optimus would do that. They led a massive campaign against police brutality a few years ago… it’s one of the reasons I decided to work here in the first place.

Of course, that’s a bit too complicated to verbalize. Cat understands where my thoughts are though, because her expression shifts into something hard.

"I know it's hard to believe, but Optimus isn't as squeaky clean as they seem. That's why I'm here. To expose them for what they really are."

She looks me over again, then grimaces.

"I really can't stay any longer. Follow me or don't—it's your choice."

She stands up and leaves.

Thirty seconds later, I follow.

* * *

Cat glances back at me, but doesn't acknowledge me otherwise when I catch up to her. That’s fine, I’m not in a particularly talkative mood either.

I don't know why I followed her. Is this what Stockholm Syndrome is like? Does it happen that fast? Part of me tries to convince myself that I’m following along so I can report her later, but despite everything, I don’t actually want to do that. She seems genuine about not wanting me to get hurt, and it doesn’t feel right to throw that in her face.

Also, it turns out that sitting alone in a dim, wrecked elevator is really fucking scary, so she’s the lesser of two evils here.

Cat hisses a quiet "Jackpot!"

We’re in a room with lots of servers. Cat makes her way to some sort of console and plugs in…her tail?

Cat plugged _her tail_ into the USB port. It would be cute in any other situation, but not tonight.

"What are you doing?" I whisper.

Cat jump a little and looks at me with surprise, "Oh. Forgot you were there, sorry. Just downloading files."

It’s a vague answer, but that’s not surprising.

"What… um. What are you going to do with me after?"

Cat opens some documents flicks through them casually. Her response is somewhat absentminded.

"Yeah, we'll get out of here in a sec. No prob."

Well. That was an enlightening conversation. I resign myself to sitting on the floor to wait for Cat to finish. I shut my eyes and started breathing slowly. If anything happens, I don't want to panic again.

An eternity later, hard footsteps thump over the clatter of Cat's typing. I speak without thinking.

"Cat!" I hiss, "Someone's coming!"

She swears quietly then unplugs her tail. She kneels near my seated form and puts a hand on my shoulder. I feel a shock where our skin meets, but it’s more startling than painful.

"Thanks for the heads-up. I told you I'd get us out of here, and I will. Hang tight and distract them for a sec."

Cat leaps onto a server tower, then again out of sight. A security guard starts to shout near the broken elevator, and another pair charges into the server room soon after. I’m still on the floor when they brandish their batons at me.

"Identify yourself!" one shouts.

The other guard is already walking towards me, his baton crackling ominously.

Cat might be right after all. I hope she was honest about coming back for me because this isn't going to end well otherwise. I channel my hysteria from the past half hour to put on a show.

"Excuse me?!" I screech, scandalized, "Can't you see I need some privacy?"

Both guards freeze in confusion.

"Can't a girl get a moment to cry in peace?" I stand up and gesture dramatically, "Look at my mascara, it's ruined! I can't go to the party like this!!"

The initial shock wears off, and both guards adopt an aggressive posture.

"You are an unauthorized intruder! Submit or we will use force!"

Well, guess I needed to try a different approach.

"Wait! Oh my gosh, did Leah hire you guys? Best maid of honor, _ever_!” I gasp theatrically, “ I can't believe she managed to find Optimus strippers! Are you guys from a "full service" agency? You guys are cool with touching each other too, right?"

They stop again, their weapons slightly lowered. A female guard mutters a quiet "What the fuck?"

"Sweet! Unicorn package? Can I watch you two first? Leave the helmets on, it's hotter that way." I put a hand over my mouth and flutter my eyelashes, "I mean… _Oh no_! Are you going to perform an _unauthorized intrusion_ on my _backdoor_?"

The guards are still processing that when Cat drops both guards in a flash of purple. The villain nearly falls with them, doubled over in laughter.

"Oh man, I wish I had something to record that," Cat wipe at her mask, "Bat would love it! You're something special, cutie."

I don't really know how to respond to that. Appreciate the praise? Feel embarrassed? The rush of adrenaline had already started to fade, and I just want to go home.

"Oh, shit" I panic, "They saw my face! They–"

Cat cuts me off, "Don't worry, my zap causes brief memory loss. They won't remember anything after calling in the elevator."

"Oh." I shiver—I'd been jerked between panic and relief a few too many times tonight, "Okay."

Cat notices and adopts her soft tone from earlier, "Before you panic again, I took care of the cameras too. Let's get outta here."

She tries to add some cheer at the end, but I just nod tiredly.

* * *

The rest of my time with Cat is a bit of a blur. She takes me by the hand and lead me through twisting hallways until we stop in front of an emergency exit. She pushes me behind her again and blasts it open with her power.

She takes my hand again and we run off into the night.

* * *

"Why are we still running?"

Cat doesn't turn around, "I need to get my steps in for today!"

I don't have the air or energy to express my indignation. Cat must have a sixth sense, though, because she pulls us both into a narrow alley.

"Wanted to make sure we lost any tails, too," she looks around the alley entrance, "We should be fine now."

I steady myself against a wall to catch my breath.

Cat looks at me, playing with her hair.

"So, what now?" I asked.

Cat chews on her bottom lip, "Well…we're both done now? I'd say this is where we part ways, but you don't look so hot."

I groan miserably. I have no idea where Cat took us, and my sense of direction is already awful to begin with. Usually I'd be okay, but…

Yup. My phone was out of battery. _Fantastic_.

"Uh, yeah. That. I kind of owe you one, so…I could take you home?"

It might have been a trick of the light or my exhaustion deceiving me, but I swear Cat blushed before turning away from me.

I sigh, "Honestly, I'm so tired, I'll take it."

"Alright, cool." Cat bounced back to her usual pep, "The catch is that you'll have to wear a blindfold for a little bit."

I tug my sweater up and wrapped it around my head, "Done. Let's go."

Cat coughs—it sounds suspiciously like a laugh—then takes my hand again.

* * *

"Okay, you're good now."

I tug my sweater back into place. We’re on a train. A completely empty train.

Out of everything that happened tonight, this is the most absurd—who has their own secret subway network? In San Francisco?! Who could even afford to build something like this?

Cat steps away while I take in the subway tunnel. She’s… texting? I guess supervillains use phones too. The conversation must be going poorly because she ends up calling directly.

I don't even pretend to not eavesdrop.

"Bat, you _know_ we're already on the train…"

“–don’t pretend you don’t…just use your magic to look her up…”

"Yeah, I think she’s…if that happens, I'll take care of it!"

“–only me. She doesn't even know there's…"

"Bat, it's been a long fucking night. Just let me take her home and you can yell at me later."

"…Thanks. No, I didn’t find anything useful. Don't tell–… "

Cat sighs deeply, then continues deadpan.

"You are the undisputed meme king, a truly leet haxor, the most roguishly handsome villain around."

The train starts to move when Cat finishes. She manages to get the last word—“Later, _nerd_!"—and tucks her phone away.

Wait, where did she manage to fit pockets on _that_ outfit?

Cat looks at me with an expression I can’t decipher, "You can take a quick nap, I'll wake you up at your stop."

It’s not really that late, but I’m definitely feeling an adrenaline crash now. I flop sideways and try to curl into a more comfortable position. A train isn't the best place to sleep though, and I end up banging my head against plastic until Cat huffs and sits next to me. We stare at each other awkwardly until she rolls her eyes and pats her shoulder.

Fuck it. It’s been a long day. I take the offer and lean into her.

Now that I’m so close to her, I catch a whiff of her scent—it’s familiar, but I can’t quite put my finger on it.

I close my eyes and let my mind wander. All things considered, I’m not too badly off. A little shaken and tired, maybe, but nothing a good night's sleep won't fix.

I’m also cuddled up with a hot girl, so that was something. I barely knpw her, but that doesn’t mean I can't appreciate the view. Or the pillow service. Her voice was pretty nice too…

Wait.

"How do you know where I live?!"

* * *

Even after showering and crawling into bed, I’m still reeling from the night's adventure, trying to fit my image of Optimus with what I'd seen. The security guards were rather aggressive, but they were just doing their jobs…right?

It makes sense for Optimus to be careful with their data—it would be so easy for someone to abuse all their research on powers…but if Cat’s right, Optimus is already doing that..

I couldn't keep spinning my wheels over the same questions. Tonight was… alarming, but I can check everything out at work tomorrow. Maybe I’ll ask Juliette for advice? She’s so competent and well put-together that it feels natural to lean on her

I remember her outfit from earlier and blush—I definitely appreciated how "put-together" she was today. I don't know how she made professional clothes look so stylish! Even if she can't help me sort out what happened tonight, I definitely need to hit her up for some fashion tips.

My phone buzzes. I turn it on, expecting a late night update from Andi’s feed, but I'm happily surprised to see a text from Juliette instead.

 **Juliette**  
Hey Kara!! Hope you didn't stay too late and got home safe!  
See you tomorrow! :D :D

It's followed by another text that's just a string of emojis. I smile and text her back.

 **Kara**  
Aw, thanks! You're so sweet!  
Yeah, I'm turning in early, good night!  
See you tomorrow! :)

I set my phone on the nightstand to get ready for bed, but it buzzes again after I flick the lights off. I grin shamelessly in the dark—I’m definitely getting ahead of myself, but it was exciting to have Juliette's attention.

My giddiness fades when my phone displays a text from a different number—one I don't know.

**Unknown**  
hey cutie! let's keep tonight just between us, okay? :3

I frowned. Who…? Oh.

 **Kara**  
…Cat? 

**Cat**  
the one and only! 

**Kara**  
Are you stalking me? 

**Cat**  
D: no! just checking on a new friend! 

**Kara**  
We're not friends. 

**Cat**  
</3 

**Kara**  
What do you want? 

**Cat**  
chill! my friend made me realize if u get in trouble it's kinda my fault  
so now you have access to the cat hotline!  
a dashing rescue from your favorite villain is just a text away! 

**Kara**  
Okay, but how did you get my number? 

**Cat**  
I have my ways :3c 

**Kara**  
That was creepy earlier, and it's creepy now.  
Whatever, I'm going to bed. 

**Cat**  
sweet dreams cutie! ;) 

I type up a few scathing replies, but decide to just ignore her. I put my phone away again and groan.

This isn't the kind of excitement I wanted from a new job!


	3. Oops, I Did It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think Charles could scowl any harder, but this morning continues to disappoint me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing lunch made me hungry. I love tacos, damn it! 
> 
> Considering how much food features in Cat and Bat's routes, I'm tempted to dial up the food porn later

I wake up bright and early, somewhat refreshed after a good night's sleep. I whip up a quick breakfast then set out for the day. I don't get to run into another celebrity, unfortunately.

I swipe through my phone on the train to work, trying to stop myself from comparing it to the one I rode last night. A few people updated their Snapshot last night or earlier this morning, including Andi. 

She posted a shot of the city at night—a mix of sparkling lights and starry sky—captioned "strangers are just friends you haven't made yet.'' The angle is familiar—I took similar shots from my balcony when I first moved in. Andi was probably looking for a photo op when I ran into her yesterday. She must spend a lot of time searching for new spots since she's a full time media star.

My phone buzzes with another post from Andi: it’s an artful display of an old comic book series. The centerpiece is a poster of a scowling hero in black, his cape pulled around him like a cloak. The whole thing is captioned "Not every hero has powers". It’s supposed to be part of an ad campaign, but the comments had mostly devolved into arguments about "retro" heroes and how they compare to real ones.

* * *

Eventually I run out of updates to check, so I spend the rest of my commute listening to music. I appreciate slow mornings, and since I’m running early I can take it easy—especially with my head start from last night. 

My peaceful morning shudders to a halt when I see the scowling man from yesterday. He’s standing just behind the security gates, his arms folded and eyes locked on to me. I keep my walking pace steady and take the time to smile and greet the receptionist before going through security. 

Mr. Grumpy is clearly displeased and taps his foot impatiently at me. He doesn't even have the decency to meet me halfway! I steel myself and put on my best retail smile—I worked at Smallmart for a year, my retail smile is _flawless_. 

"Can I help you?" I keep some distance—as far as I can without appearing impolite. 

"Yes. I have some questions for you, Ms. Williams." unsurprisingly, his scowl remains in place, "Where were you last night?"

I raise an eyebrow, "That seems like a rather inappropriate question, Mr.–…?"

"Charles Kane, " his jaw clenches, "Answer the question, or I'll have security detain you."

"Excuse me? What I do in my personal time is my own business," alarm bells go off in my head, "If you must know, I was at home. I don't see a badge, so you have no right to detain me."

"I am in charge of investigating a break-in that occurred last night," he barrels on, "A dangerous individual is suspected of trespassing, theft, and assault."

I cross my arms, retail smile gone, "And you're talking to me because…?" 

"Is this you?" he pulls out a black and white photo of me running towards the elevators, "There was a power malfunction shortly after this photo was taken. We believe the thief was responsible."

Cat said she took care of the cameras! I’m going to have words with her after this. Angry words! 

"Yes, that's me. I lost track of time while working yesterday and stayed a little late. I was heading out and saw the elevator closing and didn't want to miss it."

 _Technically_ all true. 

"Do you know who broke into the building last night?" 

"Nope." Still true—I have no idea who Cat is underneath the mask. 

I didn't think Charles could scowl any harder, but this morning continues to disappoint me.

"If you have any information about the individual who broke in last night, it would be in your best interest to share it now," he walks forward and leans ominously over me, "If I find out later that you were holding back, you'll be treated as an accessory to the crime."

Okay. That was it. I am _not_ going to stand here and let him bully me. 

"You have no right to–!" 

"Kara, hey! Is everything okay here?" Juliette appears beside me, her hand on my shoulder while she flashes Charles a frosty smile, "If you're finished, let's go get a head start on that paperwork."

Juliette pulls me away, then shifts so she’s between us. When Charles doesn't react, she squeezes my shoulder again to guide me towards our desks. We don't stop or turn around on our way over. Juliette is strangely silent, but her hand pressed against the small of my back provides more than enough warmth and support. 

She pulls my chair out for me, then sits on my desk. Her eyes trace the length of my body, though not for reasons I'd prefer. The walk gave me time to cool my head, but I’m still a little annoyed that Juliette interrupted me before I could give that asshole a piece of my mind. 

I let go of my irritation—shouting would have just given Charles a reason to call security, and I wouldn't have any super powered back up this time. 

I sigh, then take a few deep breaths. Juliette doesn't say anything, but her eyes betray her concern. They’re so expressive, even with her glasses in the way.

"Thanks for the save," I run my hand through my hair, "I could have handled it … but also my version of handling him would probably get me fired."

"Then who would be my desk buddy?" she gasps in mock horror, "For real though, is everything okay? What was up with him?" 

I slouch in my seat and groan, "Long story. Catch up during lunch?" 

"Sure!" she drops down from my desk, "Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me!" 

She tries to wink, but ends up blinking awkwardly instead. Her cheesy smile and finger guns make the whole gesture even more adorkable.

* * *

Just as I start to feel my brain melt from disuse, Juliette comes over to drag me to lunch. She’s bubblier than usual—practically bouncing the entire elevator ride down. It’s… a little distracting.

Her face, Kara! Keep your eyes on her face!

"Taco Tuesday! Taco Tuesday!" Juliette cheers, "They have _amazing_ carnitas! And a salsa bar!”

Of course Juliette already knows the cafeteria menu—I thought I was a foodie, but Juliette is leagues beyond me. I’m honestly a little jealous over how much food her metabolism let her put away without ruining her figure. 

We fill our trays with food—"Kara, you _have_ to try the horchata! You have to!"—and find an empty table by a corner. Surprisingly, Juliette doesn't tear into her food yet, and she looks at me, chin on her fists, instead. I’m a little flustered over the attention and try to focus on my food. I look up after my first bite, and all I can see are Juliette's blue eyes glittering with anticipation. 

"So? How do you like it?" she leans towards me with a wide grin, "Good, right?"

Oh my god! She’s definitely part puppy, no other creature could make eagerness that adorable.

She waits for me to nod, then starts in on her own food. I’m glad we chose to eat at a more private table because Juliette is _very_ vocal with her appreciation for lunch. 

I spend the next few minutes shoving taco innuendo out of my mind.

* * *

Juliette finishes her first taco, then looks at me sheepishly, "Sorry, you wanted to talk about what happened this morning, right? 

"It's fine! I completely understand " I grin, "Should I let you and your lunch have some alone time?" 

She pouts and fires back, "Lunch and I have a special relationship, don't be jealous."

"I would never interfere with true love!" I ham it up a little, but my humor fades before long, “But yeah… there’s a long story behind what happened this morning."

"If you want to talk about it, I can listen," the corner of her mouth quirks, "I don't need my ears to eat, after all."

I roll my eyes fondly, "Well…

I give her an edited version of last night's events—I don’t mention Cat or the servers, but I want her opinion on Optimus security…and Optimus in general.

“…so they started walking up with their weapons out,” I spoke quietly, “It was like I was dropped into a police-state or something. I was lost employee, not some psycho gunman!”

“Holy shit, Kara,” Juliette’s eyes widen, “Are you okay? I mean, you’re sitting here so I think you’re fine–”

Juliette stops, then continues with a slight blush. 

“–I mean, like. Physically. You’re physically fine, “ she frantically waves her (thankfully empty) hands in the air, “Fine as in okay, not like…nevermind, what I mean is do you feel okay?”

She puts her hand on mine, a reassuring anchor of warmth. I turn my palm over and give her a little squeeze in thanks, and she smiles shyly. Maybe she isn’t used to other people being touchy-feely? It’s hard to imagine Juliette _not_ being affectionate to others, so it’s a little sad to think she’s not used to receiving as much in return. 

“Well…” I sigh and she rubs her thumb against my skin, “To be honest, I’m a little shaken–”

Along with my faith in Optimus. 

“–and I almost stayed home today.”

“On the one hand, I’m glad you didn’t because you’re the best desk buddy–”

I smile weakly.

“–on the other hand, I’m really worried!"

"I'd have to go back to work eventually," I shrug helplessly, "I love the city, but the rent is crazy."

"That sucks," Juliette frowns, "Do you want to report him? You should feel safe at work. I can come with you for moral support."

The idea had crossed my mind a few times, but I decided against it. Even if Optimus isn't as shady as Cat claimed, I’m just an intern and Charles is…I don't know what, exactly, but he had some level of power at Optimus. 

"Thanks for the offer," I squeeze her hand again, "But… I don't think it's a good idea. I'll figure something out."

Juliette looks like she wants to push, but she must notice something in my expression, because she simply nods and squeezes back. 

After a few moments of silence, Juliette's face hardens, "Tell me if he bothers you again. I'll… We can handle him, together."

Wow. Her intensity is kind of hot. 

"Th–thanks," I berate myself for getting flustered, "That's… that makes me feel a lot better."

"Good!" Juliette's sunshine grin returns, "Nobody messes with my friends!" 

She already considers us friends? That’s definitely a step up from just co-workers.

Juliette changes the subject and started asking for my opinion on the rest of our food, which leads to a discussion about food in general. She knows the city pretty well, though she lights up when I mention where to get boba. 

"You live on top of a boba shop? I love boba!" 

"You're welcome to stop by anytime! The drinks are pretty good, and I'm not just saying that because I get a discount."

My brain catches up to my mouth. Did I just… I just gave Juliette a blanket invite to my apartment. Well, not exactly my apartment, but close enough. Is that too forward? 

"Really? Awesome!" Juliette pulls her phone out, "I'm free on Saturday. We could meet up at your place and go on a food adventure if you want?" 

Holy shit, was she asking me out on a date? 

"Yes!" I blurt out, just a little too loud, "I mean, yeah, I'm free."

Oh god, how hard am I blushing? Am I reading too much into things? We haven't known each other that long… she might just be really friendly? 

Juliette shoots me another bright smile, and my stomach flutters. 

I’m such a bi disaster.

* * *

Juliette makes sure I leave at a reasonable hour today, though she doesn't have to try very hard. I don't enjoy paperwork enough to risk another late night. 

We end up parting ways at the nearest station, though Juliette offers to wait with me. I turn her down—the offer is sweet, but she'd already done so much for me. Worst case scenario, I can _probably_ call Cat? I don't know much about her, but she did go out of her way to contact and warn me. 

I need to talk to her about the cameras from last night, too. She seemed so in control and cool last night, but upon reflection it seems more like bravado and recklessness. I hope she isn’t wrong about her powers inducing memory loss either, or I was really screwed.

I reach for my phone, but my pocket is empty. Did I put it in my bag during lunch…? I rummage through my bag while trying to remember when I last saw my phone. I really hope I didn’t leave it at work, since I’m just a few stops from home at this point. I keep digging through my bag and check all my pockets, but my phone isn’t there.

Shit.

At first I want to just let it be and check tomorrow, but then I realize that if Charles is still suspicious, he’s slimy enough to search my desk. My phone has a passcode, but that’s not going to do much if he ends up using Optimus resources to break into it. He doesn’t even have to do that if Cat’s texted me recently and it shows up on the lock screen.

Ugh, I feel bad about wasting Juliette’s kindness. She was really firm about getting me out of the office before dark. I’m not sure what had her so spooked, but I have to go back. I _really_ don’t want to know what happens if Charles finds a shred of evidence against me.

I change buses at the next stop. It’s a bit crowded due to rush hour, so it takes me just under an hour to get back to the office. The front desk is empty, but my ID still lets me through the unguarded security gate. I walk briskly—I know better than to run, that makes me look guilty—through the empty hallways. I don’t get quite so turned around as last night, and I manage to get to my desk without seeing anyone.

The top of my desk is clear, and I groan. I start searching through drawers until I find my phone on the floor underneath the desk. It must have fallen out of my bag or something. It still has some charge, and my notifications don’t show anything incriminating. I tuck it away—and double check that it’s secure in my pocket—then start to leave.

I’m only a few hallways over when I hear the sound of tapping—I freeze, then relax when I realize it’s just the sound of typing. Guess Optimus had its own share of workaholics. Hopefully this one wouldn’t experience the tender mercies of Optimus security. 

Murphy accepts my challenge, and I hear a muffled thump, then a groan. Shit. Would I be able to help? I was just bait last time…oh! Cat!

**Kara**  
SOS at work late   
heard fighting nearby  
going to check it out  


Surprisingly, Cat replies immediately.

**Cat**  
wait no  
get somewhere safe i’m omw  


I bite my lip. I don’t want to just…abandon someone to get hurt, but I can’t fight armed guards either. 

**Kara**  
I’m going to try to get evidence  
I’ll run if they see me  


Cat’s responses buzz in my pocket, but I ignore them. I slowly walk towards the sounds of fighting, edging along the wall as I approach an intersection. I peek around the corner, and the empty corridor looks strange. The shadows along the floor shift and warp like sentient ooze. I pull out my phone to update Cat when someone sprints into view. 

For the second time in two nights, I have trouble believing my eyes. The figure ahead of me is dressed in a skintight suit—the silhouette is different and they have a full face mask, but the styling seems similar to Cat’s. That’s less jarring than the view behind them: a swirl of light and dark, centered on their hand. The shadows are unnaturally black, and the lights much brighter than they should be. It’s like they’re shifting the contrast on a photo.

I only have a moment to take that in, because Mx. Lightshow notices me quickly.

“Come with me if you want to live!”

…is this really happening again?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild BAT has appeared!


	4. Welcome to the Costume Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He/him. You can call me Bat,” he taps at his wrist again, “You may know me as the undisputed meme king, a truly leet haxor, and the most roguishly handsome villain around!”

_”Come with me if you want to live!”_

They don’t wait for me to answer, grabbing my arm as they sprint past. I resist, and—to their credit—they don’t try to force me to move.

“Who are you?” I hiss.

I have an idea, but better safe than sorry.

They don’t answer immediately, tapping at their wrist instead. They walk to the closest door and open it.

“I have security stalled for another minute, but we should get out of sight, just in case,” the voice sounds like a robot… a voice changer? 

I look at them, then the door, then at them again.

“I came out of the closet way too long ago to get stuffed into another one.”

“Ha. Ha,” I didn’t know robot voices could sound so sarcastic, “We really don’t have time. Run or hide, your choice.”

I don’t know if I’m imagining it, but I swear I hear heavy footsteps in the distance.

“We’ll run, but two things,” I pull out my phone and message Cat again, ”I’m talking to my back-up plan, and you’re telling me who you are. Also what are your pronouns?”

**Cat**  
WAIT  
oh my god why are you like this  
bat is going to fucking kill me if you die  


**Kara**  
I ran into someone from your costume club  
If you don’t have a club, then please rescue me  
thanks 

“He/him. You can call me Bat,” he taps at his wrist again, “You may know me as the undisputed meme king, a truly leet haxor, and the most roguishly handsome villain around!”

He ends with jazz hands, sparkles coming from his fingers and a crown of light on his head.

That sounded familiar…

**Cat**  
oh thank god who is it? 

**Kara**  
Bat? 

**Cat**  
WHAT 

I look at Bat suspiciously, but he changes his crown into a halo and wiggles his fingers at me, “Cat’s just jealous that you’ve been graced with my presence and she hasn’t.”

**Cat**  
like are you talking to a hologram? a robot?  


**Bat**  
as if either could be as awesome as me  
now shush, we gotta go 

“How did you–?!” I’m cut off when Bat takes me by the hand—these villains are so grabby!—and starts running.

“No time! They’re almost–…” Bat comes to a stop, “Well hello there, cuties. Come here often?”

A squad of guards are blocking off the front entrance. I thought a pair was scary, but there must have been at least a dozen spread throughout the lobby.

“Halt! On the ground, hands on your head!” 

The command was punctuated by the crackle of batons powering on. The guards don’t wait for a response and started moving to surround us. Bat pulls me behind him protectively, and, despite the circumstances, I feel safe.

“Kinky. Just wondering, " Bar quips,"do you like it with the lights on or off?" 

The room plunges into darkness, and we start moving again. I can't see, but Bat's grip is firm—I stumble once, but he steadies me before I fall. 

"Close your eyes," his voice doesn't come from his speakers, and I hear a muffled female voice instead.

I refrain from asking and follow along, shutting my eyes tight and shielding my face in the crook of my elbow. Even then, I see a faint pink as the room bursts into light. When it fades, I open my eyes again. 

"Cat?" the name slips out when I see her dancing through the guards, a whirlwind of purple sparks. 

She doesn't hear me, which is fine, since I don't want to distract her. I look around and realize my hand is empty, but I don't see Bat anywhere. I keep scanning the room until Cat is the last one standing—which isn't very long.

She catches my gaze, and smirks before raising her arms and stretching. I know for sure she's being a tease when she turns away from me and slowly bends over, wiggling her hips. She looks back at me with an upside down smile, and I can't stop myself from laughing at how much she resembles a napping sloth. 

She straightens up and cartwheels over—these people are so _extra_ —"That's not the response I usually get, cutie."

"Sorry, sorry," I settle down, "You just reminded me of a sloth hanging off a branch"

"Hmm," she pouts a little, "That's acceptably cute."

She looks around the lobby, then at me.

"I thought you said Bat was here." 

"He was, but he disappeared just now," I shrug, "…shouldn't we be leaving?" 

Cat pouts even more, "Aw, man! Maybe we'll see him at base."

"Base?" I start following Cat towards the exit, the stop and grab her wrist. Her skin gives me a mild shock, though she doesn't seem to notice, "Wait. Did you check the cameras? I almost got in trouble today because security was able to get some photos of last night."

"Aw, shit. Let's walk and talk," she doesn't try to shake my grip, but when I let go she shifts to hold my hand, "My powers can mess up cameras, but l must have missed one. We should be okay today. Bat's usually the one doing tech stuff. Worst case scenario, he can hack into Optimus.

"I'm taking you to our base so we can check in. He'll be able to find out if it's safe for you to go back to work."

I let her words roll around my mind. Bat _did_ manage to unlock that door earlier, and he got into our texts too. He must be the one who told Cat where I live. 

_"Truly leet haxor"_ indeed. 

It's surprisingly easy for me to slip into small talk with Cat. The lack of running and adrenaline probably helps. There's something familiar about Cat, but I can't tell what it is. The feeling grows as she relaxes—flirty humor and sarcasm mixing with her usual playfulness. 

We end up discussing fashion after I ask about her costume. 

"Bat made it, but the aesthetics are all me," she spins in a slow circle to show it off, "Bat's not bad at design, but I wanted to make sure my costume felt like “me”, y'know?"

“Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of hiding your identity with a costume?”

“Uh…” Cat actually stops to think about it, “No?”

“Is that your final answer?” I tease.

“Well, it’s worked so far,” she shrugs, “Which is actually kind of surprising now that I think about it.”

She stares at me for a moment, then laughs to herself. 

I get the feeling that I’m missing something, but Cat leads us both into the next alley and we’re both distracted by our phones.

**Bat**  
greetings, fair maidens! 

Cat snorts. 

**Cat**  
i speak only for myself  
but i’m def not a “maiden” 

**Bat**  
i’d say you’re both fair, but that’s a racist beauty standard now that i think about it so…  
greetings BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE  
cat, go on ahead and start debriefing  
i need to check our friend here for trackers before she visits the base  


I look up at Cat, “Paranoid, much?”

“Comes with the job, cutie,” she hits a switch I can’t see, and a nearby manhole opens up, “Catch you later!”

She backflips into the entrance.

“Pff, showoff.”

I whirl around, and see Bat leaning against the wall behind me, “Holy shit. You’ll ruin your hard work if I drop dead from a heart attack, you know.”

“I didn’t realize I’d make your heart race,” his mask lights up with a grinning emoji, “I’ll have to turn it down.”

Is there something about putting on a costume that makes people extra flirty?

“Easy there, loverboy,” I roll my eyes.

Bat tilts his head curiously, “About that…I already know you’re clean. Of bugs.”

He pauses awkwardly.

“I mean, electronic bugs. Not that you’re not clean in the other sense, but, uh…” Bat’s mask shifts between emojis to match his voice, “What I mean is that I wanted to talk to you for a different reason. You heard my voice earlier, right?”

“Yeah…?”

He keeps looking at me, “…but you called me loverboy?”

“Because you were hitting on me?” I’m getting confused.

“Lover _boy_ ,” he speaks slowly, as though I don’t know the word.

I furrow my brow, then it clicks, “Oh! I’m not a transphobe, dude. You told me your pronouns earlier.”

“I should’ve expected that,” Bat facepalms.

“What does that even mean?” I’m the one who’s confused now.

He fidgets in place a little, acting like an entirely different person, “I was going to ask if you’d keep a secret for me, but I guess I didn’t have to.”

“Oh, does Cat not know you’re trans? I won't out you, dude. ”

“No! That’s not…ugh, let me start over,” he turns his modulator off, and the feminine voice from earlier returns, “I’m Bat. She/her, except the others don’t know that. No one does, actually.”

“Except for me.”

“Yeah. Except for you,” she laughs nervously, “Could it stay that way? I…My secret identity is very important to me, and this is another layer of protection.”

I remember Charles questioning me this morning. I wasn’t running around in a mask, but I could understand where Bat was coming from.

“Yeah, I’ll keep your secret.”

“Excellent!” Bat claps her hands together, “Go on downstairs then. There’s a train waiting for you already.”

I head towards the entrance, but stop when I don't hear her follow, “Aren’t you coming too?”

She turns around and poses when I catch her walking away.

“Nope!” her voice changer is on again, “I’ll see you soon!”

Her mask winks, and a shower of sparkles bursts around her. She wiggles her fingers at me and disappears behind a curtain of darkness. 

“These people are so fucking extra.”

* * *

As promised, there’s a train waiting for me underground. The doors slide open as I approach, and I take the nearest seat. 

I take my phone out when the train starts, and I’m surprised to see that I still have signal. Bat must have outfitted the trains with repeaters. She and Cat must be crazy rich—or at least have a wealthy benefactor. I’m a little surprised Bat didn’t take my phone away though. A sign of trust? Or does she have control over what goes in and out of the trains?

The ride takes longer than I expect, but I can’t tell if that means their base is really far or if Bat has me going in circles to hide the location—something completely unnecessary considering my sense of direction. 

When the train finally comes to a stop, I’m greeted by Cat and a group of similarly dressed strangers on a platform. Cat waves eagerly, but the others are more reserved. One of them, a white haired man in blue, eventually nods and waves at us to follow him. Cat comes over to pull me by the arm, but that doesn’t distract me from noticing the other two moving to flank us.

Thankfully, it’s a short walk to our destination. I’m glad Cat’s holding on to me because I nearly drop in shock when I enter the main base. The room is covered in screens and other technology I can’t recognize. Some of it looks like it could be used for power testing or training. Everyone ends up gathering around a central console, which lights up as I approach.

A hologram of a Bat projects in the air, and every speaker in the room broadcasts her modulated voice, “Kara, long time no see!”

“Whose fault is that?” I snark back.

“Ooh! Cutie has claws!” Cat cheers.

“I thought we had something special!” Bat’s avatar frowns, “Not everyone get a chance to see this hot bod.”

I roll my eyes, but Cat takes the bait, “Wait, so she’s actually seen you in person?! But we’ve known you for way longer!”

The man in blue clears his throat, “Bat. Cat. We have matters to settle with Ms. Williams.”

I gulp. That doesn’t sound ominous at all.

“Ease up, Wolf,” Bat’s voice loses its playfulness, “You make it sound like we’re going to kill her.”

The man in blue—Wolf?—coughs, then turns to face me, “My apologies. We do not intend to cause you harm, Ms. Wiliams. However, I’m sure you understand how your situation is…a complication for us?”

“I can make it less complicated,” the other man chimes in. His grin is sharper than the knives in his hand.

“Falcon, we are not in the business of hurting innocents,” Wolf replies.

The last stranger—a buff butch—speaks for the first time, “If we did, we’d be no better than Optimus.”

Some of my anxiety fades—despite their appearance, these people don’t want to hurt me. Mostly.

“Well said, Badger. However, we do need to be sure that you won’t leak information to Optimus,” Wolf continues, “I don’t want to hurt you, Ms. Williams, but our mission is more important than our desires.”

And the anxiety returns!

“Wait, wait, wait,” Cat stands between Wolf and me, “We don’t have to do anything like that, guys! She can keep a secret, right?”

“How do we know that for sure?” Wolf argues, “She _does_ work for Optimus.”

“Kara Williams. Age 24. Graduated from Berkeley with a degree in cognitive science,” Bat lists, “Her employment as an intern at Optimus began two days ago.”

There’s a moment of silence.

“She hasn’t worked at Optimus long enough to drink the kool-aid,” Bat continues, “Kara, why do you work for Optimus?”

The answer is almost reflexive, “I wanted to work somewhere I could help people.”

“See? She’s a good person. She just doesn’t know Optimus like we do,” Cat finishes.

It’s not my smartest move, but I can’t stop myself from asking, “Why do you guys hate Optimus? I mean, I’ve had bad luck the past few nights, but don’t they do a lot of good for the world?”

They just announced a new project to build clean energy in South America this morning!

"They just have good PR," Cat argues, then her voice turns dark, "Trust me, I know plenty about how much you can hide behind good publicity."

"We all have different reasons," Wolf adds, "But we've all been hurt by Optimus. Terribly."

So they were just a bunch of people out for revenge? 

Badger answers before I ask, "That's how we found each other, and by working together we've managed to dig up plenty of dirty secrets. Most involving Optimus taking advantage of innocents to gain power."

I chewed my lip, "I'm…This is a lot, and I don't know if–… you guys seem like good people, so I'll keep your secrets, but all of this is hard to believe."

"Permanent silence is still an option," Falcon is still playing with his knives. 

"Not helping!" Cat hisses, "Look, Kara. I want you to think about tonight. Think about last night. Can you at least believe that there's more going on than the public believes?" 

It's hard to argue with that, and Cat doesn't even know about Charles. 

"I…yeah, I can see that," I admit, "Is that enough for you guys?" 

Wolf coughs awkwardly again, "Well. There's also the possibility of you becoming…an asset for us. You have insider knowledge that could be useful."

"I mean, yeah I work at Optimus, but I'm just an intern. I'm kind of already in hot water from last night, too."

"Last night?" Wolf asks, "What happened last night?" 

"Right! I _totally_ forgot to mention that," Cat has the audacity to try to hide behind me, "I sort of went on a solo mission and ran into cutie here."

"Why didn't you tell us? Were you compromised?" 

"Wolf, chill. I didn't say anything, and she didn't know about any of this," Cat gestures at the room, "Until just now. I would have said something if I thought she was a risk."

"I was monitoring her electronic presence, too," Bat adds, "Just in case."

"Bat, have I mentioned how creepy that is?" I snark, "Nothing like a little cyberstalking to make a girl feel special."

Wolf sighs, "It seems like we've reached the end of relevant discussion. What's our final plan?"

Cat wraps her arms around me from behind, "Dibs!" 

What? 

"Cat. She's a person," Badger deadpans. 

"Yeah, so? I called dibs, so now she's _my_ person!" 

I flush with heat. I really hope Cat doesn't feel it through her suit…she's still holding on to me. 

"How exactly does that solve our problem?" Falcon asks. 

"You guys are worried about her snitching, right? I'll just keep an eye on her while we show her what Optimus is really like," Cat puts her chin on my shoulder, "I need somewhere to crash anyways, so it's two birds with one stone!"

Was Cat… homeless? That didn't mesh with all the expensive equipment around. 

"You have your own apartment!" Bat argues. 

Oh. Not homeless, then.

"Aw, c'mon. That's just where my mail goes," Cat finally lets go and moves to face me, "What do you say, cutie? Got room for a stray cat?" 

"You can't see me, but I'm rolling my eyes," Bat's avatar doesn't display a matching emoji, unfortunately, "You realize you're asking her to let a complete stranger into her home, right?" 

"She knows me, we've met twice already!" 

"Unfortunately."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" 

"She's already been dragged into our problems. She doesn't need a surprise houseguest on top of that."

" _She_ is standing right here," I huff irritably, "I can speak for myself."

Cat looks surprisingly chastened. I can only assume the same from Bat's silence. 

"You're both right. We've met, but I don't really know you, Cat. I don't even know your actual name," I hesitate, "But you've helped me out, and if it keeps me from looking like a loose end, I can deal." 

Bat groans, "Look at what you did, Wolf! She totally thinks we want to kill her."

Wolf actually looks a bit sheepish. 

"She's not wrong."

"Shut up, Falcon." Cat and Bat reply simultaneously. 

"Well, if Ms. Williams agrees, that seems like a suitable plan," Wolf looks at his wrist, then seems to realize his watch isn't on, "It's getting late. Our main concern has been addressed, so let's call it for tonight."

Badger and Falcon nod and exit through a different door. Wolf looks at Cat, but I doubt whatever message he's trying to send gets through. After he leaves, Bat signs off as well—"Let me know if you need a spray bottle, Kara"—leaving Cat and I alone. 

Ironically, Cat doesn't jump back into my personal space. She's not exactly distant, but it feels weird considering how touchy-feely she's been until now. Maybe it's because she wants to make sure I see the smug grin she's currently wearing. 

"Any guesses before the cat's out of the bag?" she gestures at her mask. 

"That was awful and you know it. Is there a point to me guessing? I doubt we know each other."

"Sort of," her grin widens, "We've met before."

I narrow my eyes at her. I still kept in touch with some college friends, but not many wanted to settle so close to home. 

Cat had a pretty distinct build, unless she hid it under baggy clothes usually? But she mentioned her costume fits her style, so that doesn't seem likely. 

I look at her costume again. Mostly black, but the purple highlights are jagged—to match her power, probably. She even dyed her hair the same color as her sparks. 

Wait… 

She's standing almost exactly like she was when I bumped into her, sans boba, sadly. She doesn't even change her hairstyle! I go over my conversation with Andi in my head and compare it to my interactions with Cat.

Ugh, she even used the same cheesy lines! 

Something must show on my face, because Cat— _Andi Kim_ —starts to laugh. 

"Cat got your tongue?" 

My annoyance with the pun quickly shifts to embarrassment when I picture _this_ Cat play with my tongue. Oh my god, _Andi Kim_ wants to stay with _me_ , in _my apartment _!__

__Shit! _Andi Kim wants to stay with me in my apartment_! Robin's never going to stop teasing me. _ _

__I try not to let panic into my voice, "…Andi?"_ _

__Andi whoops and takes her mask off, "Ding ding ding! We have a winner!"_ _

__"What's my prize?"_ _

__I'm so used to bantering with Cat that I forget I'm actually flirting with _Andi Kim_._ _

__"Me!" Andi cheers._ _

__I breathe. They're the same person! Just talk like she's Cat._ _

__"Can I get a refund?"_ _

__Nailed it._ _

__Andi laughs, unbothered, "Cutie _definitely_ has claws."_ _

__"I have a name, you know."_ _

__"But "cutie" is so accurate!"_ _

__Dammit blush, go away! I look away to hide my face._ _

__"We should probably head out now if you're staying over. Do you need to pick up anything from home?"_ _

__"Nah, I usually sleep in the buff–"_ _

__I choke._ _

__"–so I don't have PJs. I'll keep some clothes on if you want me to."_ _

__She says it all so casually, like we're talking about the weather. I look up to see if she's being honest or teasing, then immediately turn around._ _

__"Um…just let me know when you're done changing so we can go."_ _

__Andi Kim is going to sleep over._ _

__Probably half-naked._ _

__Can I go back to dealing with Optimus security instead?_ _


	5. Well… That's New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hand her my phone and she looks at it intently. Her face becomes serious, and she looks away from the phone to make eye contact. 
> 
> "You can thank me later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JULIETTE S3 1-3 COMING 12/20
> 
> A H H H H

Andi is surprisingly quiet on the way home. I'm not sure if it's out of consideration for me or if she's just as lost in her own thoughts. Either would explain the sudden wall she's put between us. I never thought I'd miss Cat's over-the-top flirting, but at least I could tell where I stood with her. 

Andi's not being… _cold_ , exactly, but… I don't really know how to describe it. It's like she put on her "famous Andi Kim" cloak, complete with "do not approach" vibes. 

Thankfully, she gives me a small grin when the shop underneath the apartment comes into view. 

"Some luck, huh?" she sounds…wistful? 

"Huh?" I'm still fumbling with my keys, "What do you mean?"

We enter the shop, and Andi waits while I lock the door again, "How does the saying go? 'Once is random. Twice is a coincidence'?"

"Three times is enemy action?"

We should be going upstairs, but this is the most open Andi's been since leaving the base, and I don't want to cut it short by running into Robin. 

"Yeah, but the last bit isn't where I was going," Andi leans against a wall, "Twice. We ran into each other twice in one day. You end up dragged into Syndicate business–" 

Oh. They didn't give me a group name. I'll note that for later.

"–twice in-a-row, like, consecutive missions or whatever. It's just…" 

Andi pauses. I know her moment of reflection is over by the way her lips curve into her usual mischievous grin.

"This is also the second time I've taken you home, too."

I snort and lead her upstairs, "You're three dates short of getting lucky with that."

"That's better than no chance at all," Andi doesn't miss a beat, "Would you consider saving your life on two different occasions as two dates? I know plenty of places to take you during our third."

Its small, but Andi's smirk definitely grows after her last sentence. Why would—oh. Phrasing. Ha. I guess Andi's an exhibitionist? 

"Do I need to ask Bat for that spray bottle?" I manage to hide my blush by fiddling with my keys again, "Maybe ask me again when you're not babysitting me for your secretive friends."

Andi doesn't get a chance to respond before Robin greets me from the couch, "Hey Kara! Long day again?" 

Uh. _Technically_ yes? 

"Sort of," I consider the pros and cons of properly introducing Andi, but my mind is set when I see her grin, "Also-this-is-Andi-we're-going-to-my-room-bye!"

I hustle Andi into my room and shut the door. I don't lock it because Robin is pretty good about respecting my privacy. 

… and I don't want Andi to make a comment about locking myself in a room with her. 

She looks around my room intently, a different kind of focus than what I saw the other night. 

"Neat," she tucks her hands in her pockets, "I like your room, it's very…you."

"Thanks? I think?" I tilt my head, "Not sure you're qualified to make that last statement, though."

Andi looks at me, then laughs softly. Her demeanor shifts—somewhat thoughtful—and she gestures around my room, "I looked up some of your stuff after we met. Even when it's curated, social media says a lot about a person. 

"You share projects intended to improve people's lives. You don't tolerate bullshit comments and call them out when you see them—not just on your own profile. You don't delete or hide photos just to avoid looking silly. 

"I know Bat said we're strangers and we've only known each other for a short time," Andi looks away, "But I already know that you're a strong, honest person who knows when to be kind and when to be fierce."

I'm glad Andi's looking away because there's no way I could hide how flushed I am. Does…does she really think that? Does she _see_ that when she looks at me? 

"Uh," I cough, "That's…um."

Andi saves me from further awkwardness, "I love making a girl speechless."

"I'll keep that in mind," I relax into our usual banter, "It'll be harder next time."

"Challenge accepted!" Andi crosses her arms and makes a face.

It only lasts a few seconds before we're both laughing.

* * *

Andi eases up on the flirting afterwards. She still makes suggestive comments—like asking why I'd want her to wear clothes to bed—but keeps the rest of her humor light. 

I check my phone when she leaves to shower—with an over-sized shirt I _insist_ on. Obviously Andi's SnapShot feed hasn't updated, but I have new texts from Juliette and a missed call.

**Juliette**  
hey kara! it was fun walking together earlier  
we should go out for lunch instead of the cafeteria sometime!  
we can stretch our legs a bit and get away from that creeper 

"Ooh, when the cat's away, the cutie will play, huh?" Andi hops to sit next to me on the bed, "I saw that smile! Hot date?" 

"Just a co-worker! I mean, she's a friend, too?" I speak quickly, "We're not dating!…I think?" 

Andi raises an eyebrow, "You think?" 

"We're not _dating_ , but I might have asked her out on a date?" I huff out, eager to vent my frustration, "I mean, we set up a time to meet up and hang out, but I don't know if it's a friend date or a _date_ date!" 

Andi's expression doesn't change, "There's a pretty easy answer to that question." 

I look at her, silently urging her to continue. 

She lets the moment (and me) hang, then smiles, "Ask her, dummy!" 

"I can't just _do_ that!" I groan, "Wait. Stop, yes, I totally can and it's the mature thing to do but…" 

I end with another groan. 

"Hey, do you have a picture of her?" Andi abruptly switches subjects. 

"Uh, I think so," I poke around my phone, "Yeah, she took a selfie when she gave me her number. 

"Ooh, that's a good sign. Can I get a better look?" Andi holds out her hand. 

I eye her for a moment, "…why?" 

"I gave you that spiel about social media earlier, right?" Andi grins, "One photo isn't much, but I can try to get a read on her for you."

Now I feel bad about being so suspicious. It's a little confusing that Andi's being so helpful with this after hitting on me so much…maybe she's just flirty with everyone? 

I hand her my phone and she looks at it intently. Her face becomes serious, and she looks away from the phone to make eye contact. 

"You can thank me later."

Huh?

I'm not confused for long, though, since Andi starts tapping away at the screen. 

I lunge towards her, but she's already gone. 

Andi dances backwards—eyes still glued to the screen—as I chase her around the room. 

"Andi, no!" 

"Andi, yes!" she cheers. I flop back onto my bed, winded, and she drops my phone in my lap. 

"Kara, if that girl isn't super into you, then she at least cares a lot. I didn't mean to read so much, but she's super worried about you."

"I'm _sure_ you didn–Wait," my snark shifts to panic, "What do you mean she's… aw shoot."

**Juliette**  
uh, also, you didn't give me the address for the boba shop yet?  
we're meeting there on sat. right? 

The next text is a few hours later.

**Juliette**  
hey im sorry if im just bugging you, but you're usually a good texter  
and after this morning im worried about you  
your safety, i mean  
i'll stop bugging you after, but could you call/text so i know you made it home safe? 

There's a missed call from her a half hour later, which was around when we got to the boba shop. I check, and realize I silenced my phone back at Optimus. 

I groan wordlessly while my heart sinks with guilt. I only glanced at my phone to check if it had signal earlier.

**Kara**  
OMG IM SO SORRY!  
I basically crashed for a nap as soon as I got home  
Sorry for making you so worried!  
Thanks for your concern though, I really appreciate it :)  
The address is [address], and definitely YES for Saturday!!  
Quick question. Is this a date? 

I drop my phone into Andi's lap and roll to shove my face in a pillow, "Why did you send that?" 

Andi pats me on the head. It's more affectionate than intimate, which I appreciate since I definitely cannot deal with more feels right now. 

"There, there," Andi teases, "Like I said, you can thank me later. Either she says yes and you can celebrate, or she says no and you can eat a bunch of chocolate before finding a new crush." 

"Who do you suggest? A certain cat burglar?" 

"While I'm be a _fantastic_ candidate for affections, that's not why I took your phone. It's pretty clear you really like this girl." 

I groan again, "I didn't mean to imply–" 

"We're good," she cuts me off, but softens it with a smile,"I just wanted to make that clear." 

My phone buzzes. 

"You gonna check that? Don't leave her hanging." 

I roll over, accepting my phone when Andi offers. 

**Juliette**  
oh! it can be if you want?  
wait that sounds so flimsy  
Yes! This is a date! (unless you don't want it to be) 

"Good news?" 

"It's a date!" I sit up and give Andi a hug without thinking. 

She stiffens, but slowly relaxes and returns the hug, "Congratulations!" 

When I pull back, Andi is smiling…but there's something off about it. I can't put my finger on it, and whatever it is disappears when she blows a raspberry. 

"What did I say earlier?" 

I roll my eyes, "Thanks, Andi." 

She clicks her tongue gives me a wink, "Just being myself. Awesome."

"I don't think we'll be able to fit that huge ego on my bed," I put my phone down, "Guess you'll have to take the floor." 

"Ah, you got me!" she puts her hands on her chest, "I feel my ego deflating already."

I laugh, "Keep that up while I get ready for bed, there's a lot to shrink down."

When I return from the bathroom, Andi's already under the covers, her head barely poking out. 

"Can I please stay?" Andi pouts. 

"Put that away! Yes, we can share. You know I was just joking," I turn off the lights and slip in next to her. 

"Yeah, you're right. No one sane would kick this fine ass out of bed."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I deadpan and dryly as I can, "Goodnight, Andi." 

"Goodnight, cutie!" 

I clear my throat. 

"… who has a name and it's Kara" Andi meeps out. 

It's surprisingly easy for me to fall asleep.

* * *

"Ms. Williams."

This guy _does not_ know when to quit! 

I turn my chair to face him, "Can I help you, Mr. Kane?"

The slimeball even waited for Juliette to get up for the restroom before sneaking up on me. 

"Yes, you can," he doesn't bother to hide how smug he is, "As of today, I am your new supervisor." 

Seriously? That's way too fast to be legitimate—a single day? 

"I wasn't notified that I would be switching supervisors."

"I'm notifying you now," he snaps. 

"Is there a reason I'm being transferred?" I have to stall until Juliette gets back, "Has my work been found unsatisfactory?" 

"My department is understaffed, and the PR department can spare a few interns," his smile turns cruel, "As for your work…I'll be reviewing your performance from now on."

Clever. Threatening my job without being overt. People like him don't last long if they're not careful… but every scandal comes out eventually.

"Hello, Mr. Kane," Juliette chirps, "Does the HR need some PR?"

Charles narrows his eyes at her, "No. I'm informing your colleague that she has been transferred to work in my department."

"Wow, really?" Juliette turns to me, "You work so fast! I never even saw you filling out transfer request!" 

"I didn't."

"Ms. Williams is being transferred at my request, not hers," Charles puts on a fake smile, "We're a bit understaffed, so I've been given permission to select a few interns to work with me. Kara's work has been impressive, and we could use that kind of diligence in Human Resources."

Juliette smiles as well, engaging Charles in a silent battle I don't understand, "I'm sure she'll enjoy working there in a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" I echoed. 

"Ah, you misunderstand me, Miss…Juliette. Kara will be working in HR starting today."

"She doesn't get a transition period?" Juliette tilted her head, "It's required for internal transfers—a minimum of two weeks, if I recall correctly."

Charles veneer of politeness cracks, "That policy is for employees with projects and responsibilities to hand over. She's an intern, so she doesn't need one."

"Actually," I appreciate Juliette's help, but I don't want her to take all the heat from him, "I'm currently involved with organizing an upcoming event. I'm already the contact point for a few contractors. At the bare minimum, I need to prepare notes on my current progress if I'm being replaced."

I don't mention that my "progress" is only a few hours of work. Is this why Juliette volunteered us for this event during the morning meeting? 

"I see," his expression hardens, "How long will this take?" 

Shit, he called my bluff. My growing panic fades, however, when Juliette steps closer puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Mr. Kane, I understand you're eager to work with Kara–

That's one way to see it. 

"–so perhaps you've forgotten that the transition period exists so employees _aren't pressured_ to sacrifice quality for expedience."

"The event will be held in a few weeks anyway," I add, "I might as well finish the project before I transfer."

Charles clenches his jaw, and his hands come up. For a moment my panic returns with interest. Is he going to–

"Yes. Of course." Charles idly cleans his glasses, "I'll see you in a few weeks then, Kara."

I let out a relieved sigh once he's out of earshot, "Holy shit, Juliette!" 

She looks at me, concerned, "Are you okay?" 

"Yes? No?" I rub my temples, "Maybe? I have no idea why he's got such a hate-on for me!" 

Juliette makes a noise like a tea kettle, "You're upset."

I look up, confused. She's not wrong, but she's acting strange. 

"You're too upset!" I can honestly say she sounds more distressed than I feel, "We're fixing this!" 

She scoops me in a bear hug, basically lifting me to my feet. The sudden movement makes my head spin, and I stumble towards her. 

"Oof, you okay?" 

I never noticed Juliette's height until now. I'm cradled in her arms at an angle, so I have to look up to see her. Her face is twisted in a frown, looking me over. 

"Y-yeah. Just a bit of a head rush," I stand up and smile, "Nice catch though."

Ooh, that's a very pretty pink. 

"Oh. Yeah, of course," she sounds dazed—did I hit her head or something? "Um. Are you less upset now?" 

I burst into giggles, "I think you were more upset than I was."

She pouts at me, and I want to kiss her so badly. 

"I'm still worried," she chews her lip, "But that's not going to help either of us."

She checks her watch, "Want to take an early lunch? My treat!" 

"Oh…you don't have to–" 

"No, but I want to," that bright smile is _so_ unfair.

"…okay," I mumble at first, "Thanks Juliette. I mean it, you've done so much for me and–" 

"–and now we're getting lunch!" she cuts me off, "So, I heard about this food truck…"

* * *

Juliette takes us to a Greek vendor set up at a park. I already know it's going to be tasty before we're in line—the meat smells delicious! The walk over wasn't long, but it was enough to give me an appetite. Juliette enjoys my anticipation and promises the wait will be worth it. My eyes are glued to the menu, but a soft laugh draws my attention. 

When I look over, Juliette's just smiling at me, but then I see a flash of purple behind her. 

"What did you say the third time was?" Andi's sips at her frappe, waiting for me to answer.

I roll my eyes, "The third time means I need to check if you put a tracker on me somehow."

Andi laughs, then turns to address Juliette. A flicker of recognition crosses her face, and her usual grin returns. 

I curse my luck. 

"Hey, I'm Andi," she waves at Juliette,"I keep running into Kara in the oddest of circumstances. Though this time seems fairly normal."

That was…not a lie. 

Andi turns to me, "So…couldn't wait til Saturday, huh?" 

Damn it, Andi. 

Juliette looks confused, and my face grows hot. 

"You two are _so cute_ together!" Andi coos. 

Juliette catches on and blushes, "Oh, you mean–Like we're–…thank you?" 

"Like Andi said, she and I met in a weird situation," technical truths are so _sneaky_ , "She's crashing at my place until…" 

"Until it's safe," Andi finishes. 

Just then, we reach the cashier and order food—Juliette offers to treat Andi too, but she already ate—then the three of us look for an open bench. I end up sitting between Andi and Juliette, which makes sense since I'm the common link, but it also means I'm surrounded by attractive women. 

Including one who's rather vocal about appreciating her food. Luckily there aren't other people nearby, but I'm still an awkward mix of embarrassed and turned on. 

Juliette closes her eyes on her next bite, and Andi takes the opportunity to mouth at me, " _Damn_ , girl!" 

Cue more embarrassment. 

I can't fault Juliette for enjoying the food, though. We ordered a gyro wrap and small salad each…at first. That would have been enough for me, but Juliette added some falafel, pita with hummus, and fries to share. Then she added dessert—some sort of donut in honey—and a frappe for herself. She offered to get me one too, but I declined. 

Juliette stops making inappropriate noises—a blessing and a curse—after a few more bites. She looks at me eagerly, waiting for my reaction. 

After I finish my next bite, I indulge her, "Yes, Juliette. The food is great."

She pouts, "You don't have to humor me if it's not."

"I do like it!" I blush, "I'm just not as…enthusiastic as you are."

My answer satisfies her and she leans forward to address Andi, "Before I got distracted, you said something about safety?" 

Of course she would remember that. So much for dodging that bullet. 

"Yeaaaah," Andi drags the word out, "I don't want to get into the dirty details, but it's safer if I crash at Kara's for now."

Safer for me, of course. Andi can handle herself in a fight. 

"I won't pry, but any friend of Kara's is mine too," Juliette looks Andi over—clinically, like looking for injury—then looks at me, "Let me know if I can help, okay?" 

My chest warms, but I don't want to drag Juliette any further into my mess with Optimus. She's probably already in trouble for helping me out with Charles… 

"That's really nice of you!" Andi leans towards me and stage whispers, "She's a keeper!" 

Juliette laughs, and the tension in my shoulders drops. I swat at Andi—receiving a familiar tingle when I brush her shoulder—and join in the laughter.

The rest of our lunch passes by easily. Andi must have "Fight Me!" tattooed on her soul or something because she and Juliette end up playfully needling each other most of the time, only pausing when they team up to tease me. 

Andi walks with us back to Optimus—"I'm a freelancer, my working hours are when I feel like it"—and tells me she'll pick me up after work to go to her "group thing". After she leaves, Juliette tells me she thinks its sweet that I'm going to go with Andi to her support group. 

I feel a little guilty about lying to Juliette, but it's for her own safety. HR drama is one thing, getting mixed up with a supervillain conspiracy is another.

* * *

The rest of my workday is (thankfully) Charles-free. As much as he wants to get me under his thumb, he can't be that high up the ladder without having other responsibilities to juggle. 

Andi's just outside when I leave work, sans beverage for once. 

"Is it…safe? For you to be so close to the office?" I speak quietly once we're walking away, "They definitely have cameras pointing out the front."

"Why wouldn't it be safe for me? I'm just an internet celebrity checking out the shiny buildings."

I chuckle, "And what have you learned from those shiny buildings?" 

Andi drops her voice, "I'm glad you asked. I learned that we're going to need to take a little detour. Follow me."

Andi doesn't take my hand, but sticks close to me as she leads us a few blocks away. 

"Keep looking forward. We have company."

I barely stop myself from turning around, "The unfriendly kind?" 

"Yup," Andi discreetly scans the area, "Okay, found a spot. When we turn around, stay behind me."

I nod, then realize Andi's too focused on looking around, "Got it."

I follow Andi into a dead end, moving myself closer to the wall so Andi has space to fight. Heavy footsteps come our way—how did I not notice them before?—and a squad of Optimus guards block off the alley.

Their approach becomes even more obvious when they start arguing. 

"We should get both of them."

"Orders explicitly said to ignore her companion."

"Yeah, but that's because we were expecting her to go with the blonde again."

"How is that any different?" 

"I dunno, just saying. The blonde works at the office too, maybe that's why."

"I don't know if I feel insulted for being dismissed or glad for the easy fight," Andi mutters quietly.

The lead guard finally notices they have our attention, "Ms. Williams. You need to come with us."

"Sure!" 

To her credit, Andi takes advantage of their relief and pounces.

"…if you have a warrant" I quip. 

The narrow alley forces the squad to enter two at a time, with each pair lasting only seconds against Andi. 

Unfortunately, with their numbers, they keep Andi's attention long enough for a pair of guards to come down a fire escape— _behind_ Andi—and approach me. 

Oh, shit! 

"Andi!" 

She turns, and her face pales. The next pair of assailants try to take advantage of her distraction, but their boots are obnoxiously loud as they run at her. She takes care of them quickly, but the rest of the squad keep her too busy to turn back around. 

"On the ground, or we'll do this the hard way!" 

I freeze in terror—which they must consider resistance, since they immediately charge at me. 

"Get _away_ from me!" I shout and fling my arms up to guard my head. 

I hear two thuds—with matching groans—and blink when I realize I'm not hurt. 

The guards who approached me, however, couldn't say the same. They were each slumped on the ground, holding their heads in pain. I watch them carefully in case it was a trick, but they don't try to stand as I come closer. Andi still has a handful of guards left to deal with, so I make sure these two stay down—I have the mercy to kick them in the ribs instead of their groins—then run over to help her. 

I don't know how my power works, but it activated to stop me from being hurt. I focus my thoughts on that—on keeping Andi untouched.

A guard tries to punch Andi, except he misses by a country mile when his fist veers at an angle, and Andi dispatches him with a quick tap. Another goon trips and faceplants right at Andi's feet, and she finally seems to notice something's up when the next mook tips sideways from a misdirected kick. 

"Are you guys drunk?" Andi dodges a blow from the last guard standing, "Okay, _you_ aren't. You should report them to your supervisor."

I force his punch into the wall, and Andi has the audacity to smack his butt for the final knock out. 

"Too bad you won't remember this," she turns around and practically melts in relief, "Oh thank god, are you okay?" 

She jogs over and starts inspecting me for injuries. Her hands—bruised, but not scraped—are clinical, and she steps away after a few seconds. I'm mildly offended by her shocked confusion, but it doesn't outweigh my gratitude for her help. 

"Did you take those two out?" her face shifts to glee and she bounces in place, "Aw man, have you been holding out on me? We should spar!" 

I picture sexy wrestling for a moment, then I remember I couldn't even take my phone back from her last night. 

"Uh…" 

Is there a subtle way to tell a girl she's too scary to fight? 

"That sounds way too scary,"I totally nailed it, "I don't even really know how to fight."

She starts to ask more questions, but I cut her off. 

"I think I have powers now?"

* * *

Andi tags my assailants to make sure they forget about us, then leads me to the nearest tunnel entrance. 

"Do you guys just have these everywhere?! How has no one noticed?" 

Andi shrugs as we walk down a hidden staircase, "We have a bunch all over, but I don't know more than that. Bat handles all of our tech."

I wouldn't consider a sprawling underground tunnel network "tech", but somehow I'm not surprised Bat set it up. How does she afford it though? Corporate hacking? 

"I let the others know to come in for a meeting. This shouldn't have happened," Andi frowns. 

She looks like she wants to add more, but ends up staying quiet. I don't mind—my mind is too scattered to hold a conversation anyways. Everything finally hits me: Optimus sent people after me. They said my name—god, they mentioned Juliette too! If I didn't have powers… 

If Andi wasn't with me… 

My body catches up to my brain and I shake a little. I don't know if its from fear or shock or adrenaline, but I start growing panicked.

"Hey," a soft voice, "It's okay. You're okay. We're safe."

My breathing is still ragged, but I don't shake as much. 

"We're almost at the lair, but I can let the others know if you need more time to process," Andi looks away, "Or I can take you home."

"But what about…?" I trail off. 

"It's fine, I can tell them myself," Andi bites her lip, "I'm sorry. I forgot you're not used to this stuff—and how much scarier fighting is without powers."

Is this my life now? Am I going to be targeted by my own employer for… what? Being in the wrong place at the wrong time? Cat's first words to me replay in my head. I can't stop my mind from spinning in circles. 

I jump when the train stops—I didn't even notice it was slowing. Andi squats in front of me, frowning in concern. She starts to stand up—probably to inform the others—but the train doors slide open and someone steps in. 

Andi whips around and puts her hands up, then pauses, "…Bat?"

I look around Andi—it is! Why is she here? 

"Is there someone else running around in Bat-themed leather?" her voice is modified, as usual. She keeps walking past Andi. 

"Are you feeling better?" Bat kneels in front of me, "I can… help you if you're not at a hundred percent yet."

That isn't vague at all. Is she offering me drugs? That doesn't seem like Bat's style.

Andi speaks up when I don't reply, "I can just take her home. I'll come back and debrief after."

"Sure, but I still want to help. Do you trust me?" Bat holds her hand up. 

I nod before I start overthinking her offer. Bat moves her hand over my heart, light shining out of her palm. Warmth spreads throughout my body, and I feel _safe_. It's like my soul is being wrapped in a hug. 

Despite Andi's help, I still had some lingering anxiety left, but Bat washes it all away. She eventually cuts off her power, but the warmth remains. She stands and backs up to give me space. 

"What was that?" I blurt out. Maybe I'm a little _too_ comfortable. 

"Part of my power. Every power has an empathic component," Bat shrugs, "Do you want to go home?" 

I look at Andi and Bat, but neither try to nudge me one way or the other. 

"…I'm already here," I stand up with a grunt, "And I want to see how everyone else reacts to seeing you."

Andi smiles wickedly at my comment, "Bat!!" 

Andi leaps at her—nearly knocking them both to the ground—and wraps her limbs around Bat. 

"Oof," Bat struggles, but can't dislodge Andi, "Cat, do I need to get the fire department?" 

Andi blows a raspberry before hopping back to the floor. 

"Yeah, that's about what I expected," I walk towards the doors, "…have the others already seen you?" 

"Nope!" 

I pause to look at Bat, then the entrance tunnel, and back at Bat again. She changes her mask to a happy emoticon, "I'm still holding on to a few mysteries—it's part of my appeal."

I roll my eyes, "You just like being dramatic."

"Nooooooo," she drawls, "What makes you think that?" 

I pointedly ignore the lightshow she puts on right after, "Cat, let's go before I decide to go home."

* * *

I'm a little disappointed that no one has a real reaction to Bat's presence. Well, Falcon pointed a bunch of knives at her, but that's how he reacts to _everything_.

Andi—Cat?—helps me debrief the others, which I appreciate since she noticed way more than I did. I have to describe my little scuffle on my own, though. 

"–they were on the ground. I'm didn't see how they got there," I start to waver, "I…I'm not sure what my power is? I thought it was some kind of defense from how it activated, so I just thought really hard about keeping Andi safe."

"And it was awesome!" Andi cut in, "I thought the guards were drunk or something—one of 'em punched the air two feet away from me, and another ate shit right after."

"Hm. Were those the only two?" Wolf asks. 

"Uh, no. Another guy fell over after that, and then the last one swerved to punch the wall?" I look at Andi, and she nods. 

"Yeah. Maybe it has to do with balance?" she mused, "Or messing with perception?" 

I hum. For some reason that doesn't feel right. 

Wolf taps his chin, "That would fit, and some sparring later could help confirm it."

"Kara having a power is cool and all," Bat crosses her arms, "But there's something more important. Why was she targeted? Optimus shouldn't see her as anything other than a new intern.

"I made sure to scrub any footage that would point towards her affiliation with us—I'm talking every camera within five blocks of Optimus tower."

Holy shit, that's… impressive, but scary. She definitely had to hack the government to access traffic cams, and I don't want to know how she bypassed security for all the other major corporations nearby.

"…It's my fault," Andi sighs, "I must have missed a camera or something that first night, and Kara had a weird encounter the next day."

"I mean, yeah something happened, but they didn't have a photo with us together. It was just a photo of me near the elevators before you knocked them out," I frown, then it clicks. 

I groan and run my hands down my face, " _Charles_." 

Bat puts her hand on my shoulder—it feels familiar—while the others stare. I can't believe—well, I _can_ , but it's still ridiculous—that Charles is this petty. Does he know something, or is he just mad his little ploy today didn't work?

"…Dickens?" Andi throws out when the silence gets too awkward. 

"Ha. I wish. Sorry, just a little frustrated," I sigh, "Charles was waiting for me with that photo the morning after I met Andi…well, Cat. He got really in my face and started questioning me, even threatened to "detain" me, but a friend stepped in before that could happen."

Bat's hand on my shoulder tenses for a moment, then relaxes when I continue. 

"I don't think he liked that though, or maybe he's just a little shit holding a grudge. He came to my desk today to let me know I was being transferred to his department." I scoffed, "Maybe he's a mind reader because I decided to help you guys right after he left…Damn it, I hope I didn't just jinx us."

"You think he sent a hit squad after his own subordinate?" Wolf asked. 

"No, I think he sent a squad after the intern he couldn't bully into submission. Jul–my friend came back to her desk while he was gloating. She threw some company policy at him and bought me a few weeks of freedom."

Even with masks on, I can read everyone's reactions. Badger's face is calm, but her body gives away how tense she is. Renzei doesn't look affected at all… until I see one of his hands—tucked by his hip—clenched tight. Wolf… I have to stifle some laughter—he probably thinks he's hidden his emotions underneath an icy expression, but in reality he looks awkwardly concerned. 

Cat…Andi? If her grim expression wasn't enough of a clue, the way sparks keep running along her fingers makes her agitation clear. Bat's frustration is obvious as well, even though she's behind me. Her grip on my shoulder might as well be a vice. 

"This is…concerning," Wolf breaks the silence, "Both for Kara's ability to infiltrate Optimus and her personal safety."

Well, at least he brought up my safety as a concern. 

"What can we do?" Andi started pacing, "He's not going to just let this go." 

"I could kill him," Falcon volunteers. 

There's a simultaneous "No" from the rest of the Syndicate. Does he suggest murder that often? He casually shrugs off the dismissal, so maybe he's just joking? 

"Could we expose him?" Wolf suggests, "Optimus will get rid of him if he becomes a public liability."

I frown, "I can try to get evidence, but he's careful with his words, and it wouldn't be hard to hide that he's the one setting security on me."

Andi finally stops pacing and looks at Bat, "Any way you can use your magic to stop her transfer?" 

Bat's quiet for a moment, and when I turn around I see she's fiddling with her wrist…computer? I thought it was just a remote control, but she's hitting way too many buttons for that to be right. 

Bat's mask frowns, "…no. I can bury the paperwork, but he _is_ the head of HR. It wouldn't stop him. Worst case scenario, he'd probably take that as a reason to escalate."

"Shit," Andi starts pacing again. 

"Let's table this for now," Wolf holds a hand up, "I'm not dismissing the matter, but sleeping on the problem might help. If there's nothing else…?"

Silence. 

"You're dismissed. We'll meet again tomorrow for training."

Falcon practically disappears, while Wolf and Badger exit through other doors.

Andi's still pacing—a little too close to some tech judging by Bat's reaction—but the training area catches her eye and she stops. 

"Either of you up for a bit of sparring?" Andi points her thumb at the mats, "It might help you control your power, Kara."

"Uhhh…" Andi definitely has excess energy to work off, but I'm not anywhere near qualified to spar with her, "Raincheck? I'm…today's been a lot."

She nods, "Hey, it's cool! Bat, how about you?" 

"Uhhh…well," Bat looks around the room, "Look over there!" 

She points, but neither of us turn around.

"Fine, I'll do it the hard way," Bat huffs, "Later, losers!" 

The room lights flare for a moment, and by the time I can see properly, Bat's gone. 

"You can just say no, asshole!" Andi shouts to empty air…though Bat probably hears it anyways. 

"I don't really know how to fight, but I wouldn't mind helping you train?" I offer, "I could… I dunno, throw stuff at you to dodge?" 

Andi hums as she considers my offer, "Wanna see something cool?" 

"Against my better judgment? Sure."

* * *

"–but we found an extinguisher so its only a _little_ scorched," Andi says to Bat's avatar, "I think it adds character, y'know, aesthetically."

"How did you even…" Bat pauses, "I don't want to know. You're lucky the damage is only cosmetic." 

I stifle a yawn. Andi had the _brilliant_ idea to play skeet with her powers. It actually was rather impressive when she started hitting three at a time. Unfortunately, she shot one of our makeshift targets into an overhead light…then tried to knock it loose by blasting it again. It worked—the box came down from the light. 

On fire.

Bat checked in right after—we set off a sensor, and I let Andi have the pleasure of explaining the lair's new floor art. 

"You two should clear out for tonight," Bat sighs, "I'll need to get started on repairs if we want that light fixed for tomorrow."

"We could help," Andi looks over at me, "Well, I can help after I walk Kara home." 

I sigh in relief. Andi's little power show was fun, but I'm running on fumes now. 

"No, no. You two just go home, this won't take long."

I nod and give Bat a sleepy wave, "Good night, then."

Andi does the same, and we take the waiting railcar home.

* * *

Andi doesn't follow me into the boba shop. I wave her in, but she shakes her head. 

"I'm still a little keyed up, so I'm going to stay out for a bit," she keeps her eyes trained on the shop's windows, "Bat said he'll keep an eye on the area tonight, so you'll be safe."

"Oh," I frown. 

It's hard to get a read on Andi. She flashes me a bright smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes. 

"Are you going to be okay?" I try to catch her eyes, "I can stay out a lit–" 

I yawn. 

"I think it's past your bedtime," Andi perks up a bit, "Don't worry about me, cats love the night."

She laughs at my eye roll. 

"I'll come by after work tomorrow, okay? Power training is going to be super fun!" 

We wave goodbye, and I crash into dreamland minutes later.

* * *

I let myself indulge in morning boba the next day—I really need the caffeine. Maybe I should see if the owners are interested in doing espresso drinks…I can see adding a shot or two to certain flavors becoming popular. 

I don't realize how tense I am until I make it to my desk without seeing Charles. I practically melt into my chair and let my body sag for a minute. 

"Alright there, Kara?" Juliette's upside-down face pops into view. 

"Oh!" I sit up, nearly headbutting her, "Oops, sorry! Yeah, I'm okay."

Juliette smiles, "No worries, I didn't mean to startle you. You sure you're okay though?"

"Mmm…" I did want to get Juliette's advice, but I needed to find a way to explain things without the Syndicate, "Last night was just kind of rough—you know how it is."

"Oof, TGIF am I right?" Juliette pats my shoulder, "We just need to power through today."

"And then we can get boba tomorrow," I grin. I still can't believe we're going on a D A T E. 

Juliette looks away shyly, and pink starts to fill her cheeks, "Um. Yeah. That…we're–yeah."

She gives me one last shoulder squeeze then flees—not very far, considering her desk is next to mine—and starts burying herself in busywork.

* * *

The rest of my workday is surprisingly pleasant, and Charles doesn't even visit other interns in my department like he usually does. 

Andi has a purple smoothie in hand when she picks me up from the office. She's her usual self again, so I guess she was able to work things out. 

"No boba today?" I tease. 

"I can appreciate other beverages," she takes a long slurp, "As long as they're also purple."

"Does food coloring count?" 

She takes a few moments to consider it, "Yes and no."

"You can't just stop there, why only sometimes?" 

"If a food is _supposed_ to be purple, then it's fine," Andi starts to grumble, "I might be ABK, but I know real taro isn't _that_ purple. Its natural color is purple-ish though, so it's fine. 

"If you tried to dye…I dunno. A banana smoothie? That doesn't count. It's not purple in spirit."

That's… more thought out than I expected. 

"Huh," I hum, "I guess that question comes up a lot?" 

"Just on every selfie with a taro–excuse me, _taro-flavored_ drink," Andi rolls her eyes, "It usually pops up whenever someone tries to 'warn' me about watching what I eat. It's crazy how many strangers try to tell me what I should and shouldn't eat."

"The dark side of celebrity, huh?" I'm a little curious now, "Got any crazy stories to share?" 

She groans, "I _do_. I know I have it pretty good compared to _actual_ celebrities, but that just makes it harder to deal with since it's so rare" 

I nod sympathetically.

"You want to hear a crazy weird or crazy funny story?" she winks, "You take first place for crazy coincidences."

I snort, "Hit me with a funny story, we could use the laughs."

* * *

Andi and I swap stories the rest of the way to the lair—there's a rather large overlap between how rude fans and rude customers behave.

"…asked to see the manager, and I was so _done_ with him," I hold back laughter, "I spun in place and greeted him again. He didn't say a word, just walked out right after."

Andi leans against me as she laughs, and her hair smells…really nice. I'm surprised at how warm she is—she wears a _sleeveless_ outfit! Maybe it's a power thing?

The train stops, and for the first time, Andi and I arrive early. The light from yesterday is repaired so well there's no sign it was ever damaged. 

There _is_ a new sign in the training area, though. 

"Bat!" Andi cries out in mock betrayal, "How could you expose me like this!"

Bat had the scorched flooring cut out and framed next to a sign declaring, "All individuals shorter than–

A line that's an inch or so taller than Andi. 

“–may not use the training area without adult supervision."

"I'd like to think of it as a workplace hazard warning," Bat replies with her avatar, "Safety first, and all that."

"Working from home today?" I sense a squabble brewing, so I switch topics, "What about training?" 

"I'm a groundhog bat. I can only pop up once a year," Bat's avatar changes to data tables, "It's also easier for me to run power analysis from here, where I don't have to worry about fire falling from the sky."

I sigh. Might as well let the two of them go at it until someone else comes. 

"All I'm hearing is that you're actually a chicken," Andi teases, "Friendly sparring too scary?"

"Only if you're in the room," she answers, "Buuuut, convenient topic change—I got you a present, Kara!" 

A panel slid open on the main console, with a small box inside.

"Cat helped too," she adds, then shifts to a stage whisper, "I had to give her something to distract her from blowing up more lights."

The box holds a suit—similar to the rest of the Syndicate—and an ornate butterfly shaped eye mask. The suit is surprisingly light, but it still has armor over vital areas.

"The fabric is a special tri-weave material that I use for the base of all our suits. The armoring is lightweight resin based on a military prototype that went missing during an Optimus escorted transport. Three guesses where I found it next.

"All our suits also incorporate a proprietary crystal blend that's known to boost powers. Generally speaking, most power users channel through their hands or feet, but I can modify your suit if needed."

"Neeeeeeeeerd," Andi drawls, "Stop talking her ear off and let her try it on! I'll change too!" 

She runs towards a door—I suspect it's a locker room of sorts—and call out over her shoulder, "Don't peep on the new girl, Bat!" 

Bat—dramatic as always—has her avatar "blush", "Of course not! I'm a gentleman!–"

Uh-huh. 

"–My innocent heart would never be able to handle such beauty!" 

"Right," I deadpan, "Better close your eyes then!"

The suit is surprisingly easy to put on—I had tried leather pants once, it didn't work out—and comfortable. The fit is scarily perfect. Bat probably has a scanner or something here. 

I smooth the fabric over one last time and look up. Andi is facing away from me, her cheeks a little pink.

"So? How do I look?" I do a little twirl, "Bat, this fits _perfectly_ , so I'm going to pretend you didn't do something creepy to figure out my measurements."

Cat laughs, "Ooh, busted!" 

"Hey! I only creep for good reasons!" Bat protests, "I just have a good eye!" 

"A good eye on my _ass_ ets, it seems," I tease.

"Hmph," the avatar pouts, "See if I make ultra-cutting edge technology for you two ever again!" 

"Oh _please_ , you love making this stuff," Andi gestures around the base, "And we're your best beta testers."

"…I'm not going to lie, I wrote up a set of 'Cat' durability standards a month after you joined," she showed a picture of melted electronics, "Military-spec wasn't cutting it, apparently." 

"Aw, c'mon," Andi whined, "Not all of that was me!" 

"Oh, my mistake. Someone stepped on it after you fried it to the point of melting, so you're only half responsible for the footprint."

Thankfully, Wolf and Badger arrive then, prompting Cat and Bat to behave…for now. Falcon pops in a few minutes later, and we gather by the training area.

"Welcome, Kara," Wolf starts, "Or have you picked a code name?" 

"Um. I didn't even know I was getting a suit today…" 

"How does 'Monarch' sound?" Bat says, "Like the butterfly… though you can be my queen if you'd like."

I flush. Bat's always been nice, but that was Cat level pick-up line! 

"Bat!" Andi gasps dramatically, "Did you just _flirt_ with the new girl? Oh, they grow up so fast."

Andi mimes wiping away tears. 

"Um. Monarch sounds good!"

Please move onto something else. Anything else. 

Wolf coughs, "Well then, welcome to the Syndicate, Monarch. We usually have the whole group spar together to train, but since you're still learning about your power, you can sit out this session.

"Bat has volunteered his assistance with your power development, so you'll be working with him while we spar."

"Aw, Bat's not even here! What if Ka–Monarch needs live targets for her power?" 

"Then I'll be very happy I set up plenty of crash mats to land on," Bat's voice calls out from behind me, "Surprise, bitch!"

"If we're all set?" Wolf starts. 

Bat starts running and pulls me along, "Wha–?" 

"Go!" Wolf's shout is immediately followed by the sound of grinding ice and stone. 

Bat pulls me into another room, shutting the door in time to block an ice fragment.

"Phew!" she sits on the floor, and gestures for me to join her, "Wolf probably forgot you weren't expecting that. You'd probably just get a little bruised with the suit on, but I figured you wanted to avoid that."

"Uh…" I look at the door, "You know, I just realized I don't know everyone's powers?" 

"Well, you got a good demo of Andi's yesterday," she teases, "If you couldn't tell, I can control the balance of light and shadow."

She darkens half the room and brightens the other half.

"Wolf controls ice, Badger controls stone, and Falcon controls air."

"Huh. Bit of a running theme?" I muse, "So… how does power training work?" 

As she said, there room is covered in crash mats and the walls are padded. There's a few training dummies in one corner, and a rack of weight plates in another. The wall in between has wooden weapons—batons and staves, even some replica firearms. 

"Well, young grasshopper," she adopts a meditative pose, "You must unite your soul with the spirit of the world, then tap into the mystic energy you find.

"Um."

"Nah, I'm just kidding," Bat laughs, "Everyone interacts with their power differently, so try following your instincts. Think of this room like a playground, just mess around a bit and see how you feel."

"I…don't know where to start, though?" 

Bat pauses, "Well…I hate to take a page out of their playbook, but the darker studies Optimus runs usually involve putting experimental subjects in serious danger. We can try something less extreme, but I'd like that to be our last resort."

A week ago that would have shocked me, but now I've seen enough of Optimus that I'm not surprised.

"Oh, um. Okay," I try focusing on different ideas, but they all feel off, "If you don't mind, could you tell me how you worked out your powers?" 

"Would you believe me if I said I first used them because I'm afraid of the dark?" 

"Uh…" I remember her sinking behind a curtain of darkness, "That sounds like there's a few missing details."

"Can't get anything past you, can I?" Bats mask lights up with a grin, "Like I said, everyone comes into their power differently… but about a third of empowered people first use their power under extreme stress. Optimus' methods are grossly unethical, but they use them for a reason–it's really easy to trip someone's fight-or-flight instinct.

"That said, I did find out about my power because I was afraid of the dark…in the room my kidnappers stowed me in."

"That's…heavy. I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories," I take a risk and put my hand on hers, "I appreciate how hard it is for you to be open like that."

"Mostly because it ruins my image," Bat jokes, "Clashes a bit with my suave savior motif."

"'Suave', huh?" I roll my eyes, "Keep telling yourself that, nerd."

"I will, thanks!" she stands and pulls me up with her, "Now that storytime is over, let's have some fun!" 

Bat starts off by showing me some basic moves—"Ask Andi for anything more complicated"—mostly how to throw a punch and break out of a hold. Despite being a self-professed keyboard jockey, Bat is pretty fit. She's nowhere near the fighting level of Cat or Falcon, but for someone who isn't usually in the field, she's pretty impressive.

I end up being winded first, so we take a quick break while Bat goes to fetch us some water. I'm laid out on the mats, eyes closed, when I hear the fight outside again until the door shuts with a click. 

"Kara! Think fast!" 

I open my eyes to see a water bottle coming at my face. I put my hand up to catch it, and a flare of pink light stops the bottle in mid-air. 

"Holy shit!" I'm too giddy to get mad at Bat, "Is that me?!" 

I point at the bottle, still wrapped in pink and floating.

"It's definitely not me," she teases. 

I look at the bottle again—now that I have time to think about it, I can feel my power being used. It's like a muscle I didn't know I had. The bottle isn't that heavy, but I feel the strain of holding it up already, so I let it drop into my hands. 

The tension in my head fades, and once it's clear I try to use my power again. This time, I grasp the bottle and start moving it around in figure eights. 

"Look at you go!" Bat claps, "Looks like you've got telekinesis. That's a pretty strong power."

I release the bottle and open it for a sip, "Maybe. It's taking a lot to lift this."

"Yeah, but you're just starting out. What's really neat is the level of control you have. I was expecting you to smack the bottle away, not catch it."

I raise an eyebrow, "Bat. Did you already know my power?" 

"I _may_ have had an educated guess," that voice changer can't hide her smugness, "I knew for sure when we started grappling though—I bet you didn't even realize you were using your powers then."

"…okay, now that you made me think about it, I totally was," I laugh, "So what's next, Bat-sensei?"

She strokes her chin wisely, "Well, young butterfly…now we see how swole your brain is."

* * *

As it turns out, my brain is moderately swole. I start lifting small objects, then eventually move over to the weight plates. Andi comes in as I'm moving a ten pound plate in a figure-eight. 

"Damn, girl!" she cheers, "TK?" 

I lower the plate to the floor, "Yup! Turns out my brain is pretty strong!" 

"Nice!" she looks around the room, "And you didn't even blow anything up!" 

"Which I appreciate," Bat quips, "Since _someone_ has already used up most of the 'oops it exploded' budget."

"I see how it is," Andi sticks her tongue out at Bat, "Anyways, we kind of lost track of time, everyone's heading out."

"Oops," I pull out my phone, "Yeah, I should get going, I've something tomorrow morning."

"Ooh, someone's excited for their big date!" Andi teases, "You've got competition, Bat!" 

"Uh…um. Right! I mean, no!" she starts waving her hands around, "I mean, I don't–not like…um. Have fun?" 

Poor Bat looks like a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar.

I smile, "I will! Thanks, Bat!" 

We pointedly ignore Andi's sniggering.

* * *

Andi walks me home, but doesn't stay the night—even though I argue that Juliette already knows she's crashing at my apartment. 

"Well, we did say it was just until things were safe," she shrugged, "And you've got powers now, so you don't really need me around."

Oh. Right. I guess she just stuck around to babysit me. 

"Well, you're still welcome anytime," I awkwardly grab my elbow, "Thanks for looking out for me."

"Anytime," Andi's smile seems…sad? It's only there for a moment, but I swear she looks disappointed, "See you around, cutie."

I try to puzzle out what just happened while I get ready for bed, but my mind goes blank when I remember I have a _date_ with _Juliette_ tomorrow! 

Oh my god, what am I going to wear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"ABK"**  
>  American-born Korean, a riff off of "ABC"(American-born Chinese)  
> During S1, Andi calls herself "second-generation Korean-American", which could either mean she is the child OR grandchild of Korean immigrant(s) because the term has been used to mean both.
> 
> The US census uses the first definition however, so for characterization purposes, I consider Andi as the first generation (of her family) born in America. 
> 
> Also, I fucking hate calling milk tea "boba", but I'm sticking with how the characters refer to drinks so I don't confuse anyone. 
> 
> (boba only refers to the tapioca goddammit!)


	6. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have to try that!"
> 
> Juliette points at a poster advertising a special drink—an enormous chai milk tea with ice cream—meant for two. It's more of a dessert than a beverage, and it's honestly a little intimidating.

Robin gives me a knowing look when I leave my room, "You look nice, got special plans for today?" 

"Quiet, you!"

They mime zipping their lips shut, and I give them a fond smile. 

"Have fun!" they call out the door as I head downstairs.

* * *

Juliette's already outside, even though I'm ten minutes early. She's fidgeting in place, and it's _adorable_ —such a contrast to when she's working. 

I have mercy and shoot her a text.

**Kara**  
Hi! Turn around! :) 

She startles and pulls out her phone, then turns towards the doorway. I step outside and greet her with a hug, and when I pull back she's pink up to her ears. 

So. Cute. 

"Hey! I hope you weren't waiting too long!"

"No! You didn't–…I was early," she regains her composure, "I was told there would be boba?" 

I gesture at the shop entrance, "The promised land awaits."

She giggles. Once we're inside, she looks around and nods approvingly. 

"I love this place already," she gushes, "I can't believe you _live_ here!"

"Well, the apartment above, yeah," I guide us to a corner table, "I'll admit it feels like I'm cheating if I get boba anywhere else—thankfully they've got a good variety here."

"Ooh! They really do!" she scans the pictures along the walls. 

Oh, she's wearing contacts! Jeez, as if her eyes weren't already gorgeous behind glasses. She smiles at me, and it's so earnest my heart flips. 

"We have to try that!"

Juliette points at a poster advertising a special drink—an enormous chai milk tea with ice cream—meant for two. It's more of a dessert than a beverage, and it's honestly a little intimidating. 

"Are you sure? It looks like…a lot."

Juliette nods eagerly, "Yeah! We can totally kill it… unless you don't want to?" 

I hum thoughtfully, "You know what? Let's go for it!" 

The owner greets us pleasantly when we order the special. Juliette holds her card out before I can pay. 

"You're always treating me," I playfully complain once we're seated again, "Let me treat you next time, okay?" 

"I was the one who wanted to get a ginormous drink," she shrugs, "It's only fair that I cover it."

I fold my arms, "That didn't answer my question."

"Hmmm," Juliette taps her chin, "Already fishing for a second date?" 

I don't let her psych me out, "Absolutely."

She laughs, "You'll have to settle for a 'maybe', then."

I nudge her with my shoulder, but she only laughs harder.

* * *

The shop owner brings up the special with two straws and spoons, then winks at me as she leaves, 

"Oh. My. God," Juliette bounces in her seat, "That looks amazing!" 

It really does. There's two scoops of ice cream topped with whipped cream and a drizzle of chocolate syrup, all floating atop spicy tea.

I offer Juliette the first spoonful of ice cream, which she shyly takes. She practically lights up right after, and eagerly grabs her spoon to offer me the next scoop. I accept it, then wave her off when she tries to offer me another. 

"I _know_ you're holding yourself back," I tease, "Go nuts!" 

To her credit, she waits a few seconds before taking a large scoop of ice cream. She hums happily, and for once her enjoyment doesn't sound suggestive. 

…was she doing it intentionally before? 

"So," she starts after taking a sip, "How are things going with your friend? You've been kinda stressed lately."

"Andi? Things are a little better now," I lean my cheek on one fist, "Honestly, work is probably my main stressor right now."

She frowns, "I guess you're not referring to the tedium of data entry?" 

"That's boring, which I guess can also be stressful," I sigh, "But it's Charles that's really bothering me."

Her frown deepens, "Has he done something else? I'll admit, it's weird how he's so fixated on you."

"Tell me about it," I look around, and there's no one in earshot, "I think he sent a hit squad after me yesterday."

Julie gapes, and her eyes look like they're about to pop out, "What?! Are you okay? What happened?" 

She almost knocks our drink over when she leans forward to check for injuries. Thankfully, I'm able to move it out of the way in time—I hope moving my arm a bit was enough to cover my reflexive TK. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," I put my hand over hers on the table, "A little shaken, but mostly pissed off."

Her frown deepens, "What happened, exactly? Should we go to the police?" 

"No," I shake my head, "I don't have any evidence, and Charles is definitely vindictive enough to sue me for defamation if I go public.

"I was walking with Andi to, uh…her support group, and we got ambushed by a group of Optimus guards. They mentioned me by name…shit!" 

Juliette jumps at my exclamation. 

"I should've told you earlier," I run a hand through my hair, "They know we hang out—something about order to not touch 'the blonde' with me…"

Juliette rubs calming circles with her thumb on my hand, "Hey. Don't beat yourself up. This is a lot…I mean, I've read a bunch of conspiracy theories on the internet, but this is crazy!"

"You believe me though, right?" I feel my eyes water. 

"Yes! Of course!" she puts both hands on mine, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that—it's just a lot. Charles has been a real creep to you, though, so I wouldn't put it past him."

I sniffle a bit, "Sorry, it kind of just hit me again. Just a lot in so many days y'know?" 

I hesitate, but decide I can trust Juliette. 

"I…I have powers now, too" I whisper, "It's how we got away…" 

I'm surprised when she frowns again, "Oh. I know you mentioned wanting powers, but I'm so sorry you got them like this. I'm happy they came in time to save you, though."

She bites her lip, "I'd be… It would be really sad if something happened to you, Kara."

Her sad eyes break the dam, and tears start flowing freely. To my surprise, I hear her sniffling soon after, and furrow my brow. 

"I'm sorry! " she wipes at her face, "I'm a sympathetic crier."

For some reason, that makes me laugh, and we sniffle together in silence until we calm down. 

"Well, good thing we already have ice cream, right?" I joke. 

She gives me a watery smile, then hides her face in her hands, "I can't believe I made you cry on our first date!" 

I laugh again, and when I hear Juliette join me, I know everything's going to be okay.

* * *

We move to more casual conversation as we (mostly Juliette) finish our dessert. Juliette asks if she can see the apartment—no innuendo, just genuine curiosity—and I'm glad Robin moved to their room so they don't see our puffy faces. 

"Behold, the ritual altar," I gesture at the sofa, "Many a night have I sacrificed in the name of Crispyflix!" 

She nudges me with her shoulder, "You call _me_ a nerd?" 

"Aren't you?" I grin. 

She pauses, then puts on a stern face, "I cannot confirm or deny that claim."

"Neeeeeeeerd!" I nudge her back, then dash towards my room before she can retaliate. 

She follows me in, but gets quickly distracted by the decor. She takes a few minutes really _looking_ at everything—the pictures, the projects I have laying around—then turns to me with a huge grin, "Your room is _awesome_."

"Thanks," it's not the first time I've had a pretty girl in my room—Andi was here just yesterday—but I still have nervous energy bubbling inside me, "Um. The bathroom is over here if you wanted to clean up a bit—not that you need to! I just wanted to wash my face so I thought maybe you would too?" 

I awkwardly dig through my drawers and pull out a fresh washcloth, offering it to her. She accepts it with a smile—"Be right back!"—and I flop backwards onto my bed as soon as the door shuts. 

My phone buzzes and I leap at the distraction.

**The Syndicate**  
_You have received an invitation to join an encrypted group chat._  
_Would you like to accept?_  
**[Yes] [No]**

I accept, and another message opens.

**THE SYNDICATE**  
_Kicking Optimus ass since 20XX_

**MONARCH** has been added to the group message. 

**Cat**  
Hey cutie! Shouldn't you be a little busy right now? :3c 

**Bat**  
she hasnt left her apartment tho 

**Cat**  
:3c get it girl!! 

**Monarch**  
OMG CAT  
It's not like that!!  
Bat… do I want to know how you know that? 

**Cat**  
monarch. cutie. friend.  
if you dont tap that blonde bombshell i will! 

**Wolf**  
This chat is for Syndicate matters only 

**Cat**  
this is totally syndicate business  
we're making sure monarch's safe  
what if optimus tried to ambush her on her date? 

**Bat**  
well… its not like they dont know where she lives 

**Monarch**  
Ugh! Don't remind me!  
I'm going to go back to pretending I don't have a multinational corporation after me 

**Cat** _is typing…_

I put my phone away as the bathroom door swings open. 

"Thanks! Your soap smells really nice!" 

"Thanks," I get up from my bed and gesture for Juliette to sit, "One of Robin's relatives has a really nice garden and she started making soaps from her flowers as a side hobby when it's cold out."

Despite how long I've known them, Robin's family always seems to surprise me. Most recently, they mentioned something about an aunt discovering an abandoned island temple—lucky timing for the shipwreck survivors beached there. 

I give my face a gentle scrub with some warm water, then take a few deep breaths. 

Juliette is in my room. Sitting on my bed. Juliette is _on my bed_. My phone buzzes in my pocket again—I want to ignore it, but what if it's an emergency? 

Maybe just a quick check…

**Cat**  
uh huh. you do that ;)  


**Bat**  
are you worried about optimus?  
should i set up more cams near your place? 

**Cat**  
bat! don't peep on her!  
… unless you show me too! 

The next time stamp is a few minutes later.

**Cat**  
did she leave?  


**Bat**  
her apartment? no 

**Cat**  
GET IT GURL 

**Monarch**  
You two are the worst  
I hate you both  
@Wolf call me if there's an emergency 

**Bat** _is typing…_

Juliette is typing—lightning fast, as usual—on her phone when I return. 

"Bored already?" I tease. 

She pouts and bites her lower lip, "Well, my date left me alone in her bed…" 

"Um…" my face—and maybe some other parts—heats up. 

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Juliette laughs, all traces of seduction gone, "Your face was priceless!" 

I grab the closest pillow and swat her, "See if I ever invite you up here again!" 

"Ack!" she falls back, then puts her hands up to block my next swipe, "I surrender! Parley! Uncle!" 

I drop the pillow on her face before snuggling up to her. 

"I accept your surrender," I hold her arm in mine, "Now cuddle me, dork." 

* * *

I manage to separate from Juliette long enough to grab my laptop and put on a show. We end up watching random MeTube videos—Juliette wanted to show me something, and we let autoplay take over from there—and idly chatting until Juliette has to leave a few hours later. 

I walk her to the street, fingers laced together. Juliette has a goofy grin, and I don't tease her because I probably look the same. 

She pulls me into a hug, "I'll see you on Monday?" 

"Y–yeah," she's still hugging me, and her hair smells nice, and she's so warm! 

"Okay, stay safe" Juliette pulls backs little and stares at my face. 

"Um. Is there–…?"

She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, "For good luck."

Her lips are so soft… 

"You too," I lean up and kiss her cheek. 

We stare at each other, blushing furiously, until a buzzing phone makes us jump apart. 

I clear my throat, "Well, don't let me make you late."

"Don't tempt me," Juliette slowly eyes me up and down.

She winks—though it's just as awkwardly cute as last time—and walks away, phone in hand.

My phone buzzes again—I thought I muted it… 

Cat and Bat turned the chat into a meme repository, and I scroll down until I see the newest messages.

**Bat**  
didn't you volunteer to watch out for her? 

**Cat**  
well, it was more like watch OVER her since you guys were super paranoid  
but she's with us now  
and she's got powers now so she's fine, right @Monarch? 

**Bat**  
theyre still new  
optimus will probably escalate next time  
itd be better if you stayed close to her  
@Monarch i can still keep an eye on the area  
but ull be safer if cat stays with you 

**Monarch**  
Um.  
I would definitely appreciate back up if something happens, but Cat probably has better things to do than babysit me… 

**Bat**  
she doesn't 

**Cat**  
hey!  
i resemble that remark!  
dont judge me for having a lazy day 

I walk back to my room so I'm not texting in the street, and flop back on to my bed. It still smells like Juliette…

**Kara**  
Hey, I know Bat's giving you a hard time, but I don't want you to feel obligated or anything.  
Worst case scenario, I can send out an SOS and play defense until back up comes. 

**Andi**  
what??  
i have to hang out with a cute girl, oh no  
what a HORRIBLE obligation  
i can be there in 15?  
if you want me to be, i mean 

**Kara**  
Hmm.  
I've got a date to gush about and an evil empire to be wary of  
I think you're qualified to help me with both :P 

**Andi**  
u just want me for my body  
typical  
im just a can of ass-whooping with a pair of ears to you, huh? 

**Kara**  
Your photos are decent, too.  


**Andi**  
im glad someone appreciates my genius  
im on a batcar, be there soon! 

* * *

As soon I mention the drink I split with Juliette, Andi leaps off the bed. 

"Let's get one too!" she bounces on her toes, "I can't hear about something like that and _not_ try it!" 

"I haven't had real food today, but I'm getting more ice cream instead of fixing that," I groan. 

"Welcome to adulthood! Nothing can stop us from having ice cream for dinner!" Andi dashes ahead, taking the stairs two at a time, "… except for lactose intolerance, but there's a pill for that! 

Andi's already giving her card to the cashier when I enter the shop. I grab a table for us and she hops over, number in hand. 

"So…" Andi's smile is way too smug, "Guess what granny tried to tell me?" 

I look over at the shop owner who tilts her head, then gives me two thumbs up. 

"Do I want to know?" 

" _Apparently_ , she thought you were cheating on me–" 

What. 

"–with 'a pretty blonde' this morning," Andi fakes a sniffle, "How could you break my heart like that?" 

I let my forehead hit the table, "…please tell me you corrected her."

Otherwise her thumbs-up was _really_ confusing.

"Oh, yeah. She understood. Very progressive," she leans forward, chin on the table so we're at eye level, "I just told her I knew about the other girl, and she nodded and asked me to congratulate you for 'meeting such nice girls'. Apparently one of her nieces is poly?

"So, yeah–congrats cutie!" Andi smiles widely, "If you ask Bat out you can have a whole harem!" 

I keep my forehead on the table to hide my face, grumbling under my breath. 

"What was that?" I look up and see her tilting her ear towards me. 

"I _said_ I can't believe she bought that," I said, "And Bat's not into me like that…neither are you, for that matter."

"Trust me, Bat's into you," Andi leans back in her chair, arms behind her head, "And…"

I look at her expectantly. 

"I _did_ say I'd tap blondie if you didn't," she jokes, "So I'll be roped in, too."

I put my face down again because the image of Andi and Juliette together is… intriguing. 

"Aw, c'mon!" Andi pats my head, "Don't feel bad. I'll drop it."

She does—only to switch to pestering me about my date. The monster dessert drink arrives, distracting Andi long enough I can switch subjects. 

"Are you sure you don't mind babysitting me?" I grin wryly, "If Bat's for real, my apartment and the surrounding blocks are covered."

Andi gives me a puzzled look, "…babysitting? I just wanted to hang out."

She plays with her straw, avoiding eye contact, "You're special, y'know?" 

"Oh." The idea seems too good to be true—she's _Andi Kim_ , and I'm just… me. 

"Besides," she gives me a flirty wink, "Who else is gonna hook me up with boba like this."

"I see how it is," I smile, "You just want me for my boba access."

"Guilty!" she gives me a toothy grin, "I'll admit the pleasant company is a nice bonus."

* * *

We hit up a nearby restaurant for a late lunch, then Andi drags me around the city to walk it off. She stops to take a photo every once in a while—either to post later or "for inspiration". 

We stay out late enough to grab dinner at a place Andi checked out recently. The food is good, but I get the feeling Andi just likes that they press the rice into the shape of a cat's face. I'll admit the seaweed "whiskers" are a nice touch. 

It's dark after we finish eating, and Andi leads me to (yet another) entrance to Bat's subway. 

"Uh…" I take a moment to figure out why I'm objecting to convenient, private transport, "Is it okay for us to use it for non-Syndicate stuff?" 

"Yeah, it's fine. Bat says using the trains like this helps mask his system," she shrugs, "Whatever that means."

Andi leads me to the boba shop—my sense of direction is still adjusting to using a different subway system—and we run into Robin again. Unfortunately, this time I'm not fast enough to stop Andi from greeting them. 

"Hey roomie!" she waves energetically, "I'm Andi, Kara's second g–" 

"–gourmet friend!" I cut her off, "We were checking out a few places today. And we're going to go, uh… write a post now."

"Well, hello Andi. I'm Robin," Robin looks between both of us, then winks, "I hope you two _ate_ well then. Have fun!" 

Andi giggles as I push her into my room, "We will!" 

I shut the door, "I'm starting to regret some of my life choices now."

"Like working for Optimus?," she flops onto the bed and rolls around a little, "At least you have–ooh, you _did_ have some fun with blondie!" 

"What?" I squeak, "No! We just cuddled and watched MeTube! How can you even tell?" 

"Oh. Um," it's Andi's turn to look awkward, "Your bed smells different."

"Whatever," I roll my eyes, "I'm going to take a shower. Don't blow anything up."

"It was _one_ time!" she calls out.

* * *

The rest of the night is surprisingly chill. Andi and I lay side-by-side, scrolling through our phones. Every once in a while one of us will pause to show off something—cute cat photos, memes, etc. 

Unfortunately, my peace only lasts for so long.

**Bat**  
i told you cat didn't have anything better to do 

**Cat**  
what could be better than getting into new girl's bed?? 

**Monarch**  
CAT  


**Bat**  
ok, fair point  
i respect your game 

**Monarch**  
There is no "game"!  
Cat, you're sleeping on the floor! 

**Cat**  
:O  
not even the couch? 

**Monarch**  
Not after your conversation with my roomie while I was showering 

**Cat**  
but they were so supportive!  
besides, it's not like they wouldn't guess anyways  
you did doublebook dates today 

**Bat**  
aw, take me out too! 

**Cat**  
bat? outside? in civvies?? 

**Bat**  
pfft, no  
doesn't a dress up date sound fun? 

**Cat**  
…will there be property damage? 

**Bat**  
it wouldn't be date without it!  


**Monarch**  
I'll leave you lovebirds alone 

"Need a moment to cool off there, Andi?" I tease. 

She swats my shoulder, "We're not like that! Besides, he's a dude."

Well… no, but she doesn't know that. 

"Bat wouldn't drop you to a Kinsey 5?" I waggle my eyebrows, "Come to the bi side. We have cookies."

"Hmm. Bat _does_ pull off leggings well," Cat muses, "You think he'd wear booty shorts if I asked?" 

"Maybe if he lost a bet."

Andi asks in the group chat, and picture of Bat's logo with badly photoshopped shorts becomes her new wallpaper.

* * *

Juliette and I keep looking for ways to cancel my transfer, but since I can't provide a legitimate complaint—"he's creepy" doesn't cut it, unfortunately—my only other option would be quitting. If I wasn't with the Syndicate, it would be tempting, but now that I know Charles might represent how Optimus _really_ is, I can't walk away. 

Juliette doesn't like it—I told her that I didn't want to let him bully me out of my job—but I direct her focus to our last project together. That doesn't help her mood, unfortunately, and as the PR event approaches, she starts distancing herself from me. 

"Kara!" Charles greets me with faux friendliness, "I see you and Juliette have done excellent work for tomorrow's event."

"Thank you, sir," I reply politely. 

"I look forward to seeing you in my department on Monday," his smile is genuine now, "I hope you enjoyed your time with PR, but I can tell you we have lots of plans for you in Human Resources."

Does he practice sounding creepy? 

"Thank you," I keep my polite smile, "If that's all…?" 

He gives me another wide grin, then stalks off. Probably to go rip flowers or hiss at children or something. 

I look over at Juliette, who has headphones on—a recent change—and sigh. She's not cold when we manage to spend time together, but it feels like she's been avoiding me. 

"Hey, Jules?" I knock on her desk. 

She jumps a little, then smiles and takes off her headphones, "Kara! What's up?" 

"Since we don't have to help run things, do you want to go to the recruitment event with me?" I put on my best corporate shill impression, "Employees are encouraged to attend and discuss life at Optimus with new recruits." 

I lean in and stage whisper, "The encouragement is free food."

That manages to get a small laugh out of Juliette, "And you thought the budget group wouldn't agree!" 

"I admit," I shrug, "I didn't think they'd pass the proposal just because they want free food too."

"Everyone loves free food!" she grins, "Including me! Where should we meet?" 

We arrange to meet at the recruitment drive tomorrow, and I feel a little lighter after talking with Juliette.

* * *

"…so maybe I've just been overthinking things?" 

Andi, hanging half off the couch, hums thoughtfully, "See how it goes after you end up working with Dicky McDickerson?" 

"Hmm? Why would that matter?" 

"I dunno, just a vibe," Andi pulls herself upright, "I'm going to be a huge hypocrite for a moment and say she's being unfair with her mixed signals."

I file the "huge hypocrite" comment away for another time.

"Yeah…" I sigh, "I just… I thought things were going well, y'know?" 

"Well, like I said," Andi stands up and stretches, "If things don't work out, we'll get you a pile of chocolate and some eye candy."

I laugh, "I'm sure that statement and your gratuitous flexing have nothing to do with each other."

"Hey, I've got it," she smirks, "And I know you love how I flaunt it."

She's not wrong—the exact opposite, really. God, if she ever learns she was my first girl crush…she'll never stop being smug. 

"I might, but not as much as you do," I tease, "You take self-love to a whole new level."

"Damn right I do!" 

"Just clean up after you're done appreciating yourself," I tease, "And keep it off my bed."

"Hey!"

* * *

Wow, I'm glad I only had to handle event setup. Poor Ruby—she's a part of the management crew, and she already looks a little worn out an hour in. She barely has enough time to exchange a quick greeting before she's off to fix yet another display. 

"Hey there, has anyone mentioned the company cafeteria?" 

I turn around to see Juliette and her usual sunshine smile. 

" _You_ would use that as your main pitch," I laugh, "Have you gotten the chance to look around?" 

"Not yet! I figured we could go on a food tour," Juliette offers her arm, "Shall we?" 

I link my arm in hers, and we make a beeline for the closest stall. The fair is _huge_ , and even though I helped plan everything, I'm still impressed with how many different options there are. 

We do end up talking to a few recruits, but we don't put much effort beyond the generic pitch. After we go around the stalls, Juliette spots a few tables. We settle down with our plates—Juliette has two, I have one—and take a moment to look over our food. 

"To free food!" Juliette holds up a bread knot. 

"And good company!" I hold up a piece of sushi. 

We finish our "toast" by tapping our food together, then dig in.

* * *

"Okay, I have to ask. Where does it all go?" 

Juliette managed to finish off both her plates and help me with mine, but I'm the one who needs to walk off lunch. 

"I guess I won the genetics lottery?" her grin turns wry, "Blonde hair, blue eyes, good figure—the only way I'd be more privileged is if I was a dude… Ignore that, bad joke." 

She sighs. 

I'm still trying to come up with a reply when we hear screams. I can't see what's happened exactly, but the crowd is rushing in our direction. Before I realize it, Juliette and I are separated by the flood of people. 

I subtly use my powers to edge out of the stampede, and silently thank morning-me for packing my suit. I find a discreet spot to change, then put my clothes and bag in a bush.

The fairground is empty by the time I get back, but I see Optimus guards herding people towards a nearby building—for their protection? The way people are being shoved into the building doesn't look promising. 

"Hey! Where are you taking us!"  
"Why are putting us here?"  
"Let me go! Let me out!" 

Yeah, Optimus is definitely not acting in the public's interest here

"Hey!" I yell, "Leave them alone!" 

One guard turns to me, "This isn't your business. Leave!" 

"Oh, I'm making it my business," I run up to the entrance and _push_ at the guards.

They fall over like dominoes, and the people they were restraining escape, thanking me as they pass by. As much as I'd like to celebrate, there are still screams coming from inside. 

I make my way inside and through another door. It takes me a moment to process the chaos when I finally reach the screaming civilians. A… robot(?) stands at the center of the room, randomly lashing out at nearby targets. The civilians have huddled against the walls, trying to stay away from the machine. 

A guard notices I've broken in and lunges towards me. I dispatch him with a power-assisted judo flip, then knock down another. 

"We have an intruder!" another guard shouts into her comm unit, "On the south side!" 

More guards swarm in behind me. They're not the main threat right now, though, so I push towards the center—where the real danger is. 

Now that I'm closer, the robot looks uncannily human. If I'm lucky, maybe I can talk it down? 

"Hey! Stop!" 

I barely dodge a metal fist. So much for nonviolence. 

As long as I can distract the android, the civilians should be safe. Someone has to have called this in, right? Even if the police aren't coming, Bat should have notified the Syndicate by now. 

I try disabling the robot—throwing chairs, tripping it—but I'm basically limited to dodging and running away. Should I try contacting the others directly? I should have done that before coming here! 

I reach for my phone, but the robot is too close! I try to put distance between us, but it just moves faster and faster. Worse yet, the Optimus guards start to form a perimeter around us. 

"Give it up!" one of them shouts, "You're outnumbered and alone! " 

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," a familiar voice calls out, "One or her is worth _at least_ a dozen of you."

Bat takes down three guards in rapid succession, "Oh, and her back-up is here too."

"Bat!" I call out, "Are the others coming?"

"They're on the way!" she spins around and kicks one guard into another, "I was closest!" 

Even with Bat's help, the robot alone is pushing me to my limit. Wolf or Badger could probably restrain it, or Andi could burn its circuits out, but otherwise it's too durable for me ro take down. 

I'm finally too slow, and the robot nails me with a kick that sends me flying. 

"Monarch!" Bat quickly downs the remaining guards and puts herself in front of me, "Can you still move?" 

"Oof, yeah. That's going to leave a bruise," I slowly get to my feet, "Got anything for rule 63 Terminator?" 

"I'm offended you have to ask," she pulls out… a hockey puck? It's around that shape and size, with Bat's logo stamped on, "Can you hold its attention for a bit?" 

"Oh, sure. No problem," I drawl sarcastically, "I love playing bait."

"Not my fault you're so attractive!" Bat runs at an angle to flank the robot.

It starts to follow her, but I chuck a fallen guard's baton in its direction, "Hey! Was that all you got? That tickled!" 

It hesitates while choosing which of us to pursue, so I help the decision making process by charging straight at it. I juke to the side to avoid another kick, and its follow-up punch freezes inches away from my face. 

I nearly fall on my ass, but Bat steps around the robot in time to catch my arm. She pulls a little too hard, and I end up falling forward—into her arms. The smug look on her mask tells me that wasn't an accident.

The machine whirrs, and Bat turns to shield me bodily. Luckily, the robot chooses to retreat, and we're left with a roomful of panicked civilians. I want to reassure them, but Bat's still holding me tightly. 

I look up, eyebrow raised, and she simply puts a question mark on her mask. I clear my throat and tap one of her arms and she jerks away like she's burned. 

"Oh! Sorry!" 

"Chill, I just needed to do something," I pat her shoulder, then cup my hands around my mouth, "Everyone! You're safe now!"

I didn't suit up because I wanted recognition or gratitude, but I certainly wasn't expecting anger—or fear. 

"Get away from us!"  
"She has powers! Run!"  
"Did they just kill the security guards?!" 

Bat holds me by the wrist, and her gentle tug pulls me out of my stupor. 

"We'd better get going before the authorities arrive."

I start to argue, but she puts her hand up. 

"Think about it. Between a bunch of nobodies and Optimus, who are the police going to believe?" she sighs, "If we stay, we'll just be 'dealt with' by a clean-up crew."

"…fuck," I mutter, "You're right. It sucks, but you're right."

"Yeah, the running theme with Optimus is pretty much 'thanks, I hate it'."

We stop to get my bag, then make our way to an empty alley—it's yet another entrance to the Syndicate's train network. I lean against a wall while Bat updates everyone, then I remember. 

"Juliette!" 

"What?" Bat whips towards me, "What did you say?" 

"I have to go back! My friend… Date? Person!" I realize I'm shouting, and continue more discreetly, "I was with someone, I need to make sure she's okay!" 

I start to leave, but Bat steps in front of me, arms up. That doesn't even slow me down. 

"Bat, you can move or I will _move you_ –" 

"Wait! I'll go with you if she's in danger, but maybe try texting her first?" 

"…oh. That's embarrassing," I back out of Bat's personal space, "Um. Sorry."

"No worries, you just gave me a great clip to play at the holiday party," she taps at her wrist, "Cat will _love_ it."

I ignore her and pull out my phone in time to see my screen light up with a text from Juliette.

**Juliette**  
kara! are you okay??  
i got somewhere safe but someone said there's a killer robot?  


**Kara**  
I'm okay! Are you okay?!  
I was so worried when the crowd split us up! 

**Juliette**  
me too! im so glad you're safe! 

"Good news?" 

I give Bat a one-armed hug, "Yeah, she's okay. Well, unless someone kidnapped her and is using her phone."

Bat and I stare at each other for a moment. 

"I'm going to double-check–"  
"I wouldn't put it past Optimus to–" 

We nod at each other and I start texting again.

**Kara**  
How do I know you're not a robot impersonator? 

**Juliette**  
oh jeez, it must have been wild over there  
here  
[picture] 

Juliette sends me a selfie—she's wearing today's outfit and sitting somewhere grassy. 

"All good?" Bat asks, "I only have so many bat zappers."

"Yeah, she's okay," I slowly sink down to sit on a step, "…bat zapper?" 

"What? I make it, I name it," she huffs, "When you make a multi-frequency cur–hold on."

She stands still…a little too still. 

"… Bat?" 

"…it…loss…kay" Bat's voice changer makes her sound robotic, but right now everything is static, "Ho… n." 

"Bat? Are you okay?"

Does she have health problems? It would explain why she isn't usually in the field. Her helmet keeps playing bursts of static, until she falls to the ground.

"Bat!" I soften her landing with my powers, "Can you hear me? Bat?" 

Silence. 

"I'm sorry, I know you're really private, but I'm taking your helmet off," I fumble around her neck for a latch, "You can get mad at me later, but it sounds like you're having trouble breathing."

My fingers brush against a switch, and I brace myself before pulling Bat's helmet off. I'd always wanted to know what she looked like beneath the mask, but not like this… 

The helmet pops off easily, and I nearly drop it in shock—Bat's suit is empty!

* * *

I'm still processing when her helmet speaker comes on again. 

"Monarch? Can you… oh," there's a pause, "Ah! I'm naked! Oh, Monarch, you can't expose a lady like that!" 

"Wha–I'm sorry! I thought you couldn't breathe so I took your helmet off!" my mind finally catches up, "…and I would've apologized if I saw your face, but I think this needs an explanation."

"Could I have my head back first?" the suit makes grabby hands. 

It's a little unsettling to watch her put the helmet on, knowing it's all empty.

"So…you could say I'm telecommuting today?" Bar stands up and taps her chestplate, "This is a prototype I've been working on. It's supposed to compensate for my… lack of skill in battle."

"Yeah, I get it. You're a lover, not a fighter," I joke, "No wonder you fought so well today!" 

Bat's mask frowns and she folds her arms, "You don't have to put it like _that_."

"Have you done this before?" I frown, "Have we ever even met in person…?" 

"No, this was my first test run. It's always been me until today," now that I look for it, her body language is more still than usual, "I can't use my powers remotely, but I thought the suit would probably provide better back up."

I give her a fond smile, "Well, I would have appreciated it either way."

"Anytime," her mask lights up with a smile, "Ready to head over to the base?" 

I chew my lip, "I was supposed to spend all day with Juliette… Could you handle the debriefing? I know she texted, but I want to make sure she's okay."

"Understandable," Bat nods. 

"Especially if that robot comes back. She doesn't seem like the 'takes self-defense' type."

Bat's speakers fizzle, and I hear something that sounds like "hey". 

"You alright?" 

"Yup! Yup!" she nods again, "Just a minor glitch. See you next time!" 

Bat—or Bat's suit rather—opens up a tunnel entrance and disappears underground.

* * *

Juliette and I pick a spot—well away from the fairgrounds—to meet up. 

I rush up to her and give her a hug, "You're okay!" 

"That's my line!" she giggles and squeezes me back, " _You're_ the one who got trapped with a crazy robot!" 

Well, I'd like to think the _robot_ was trapped with _me_ , but that's mostly wishful thinking. 

"Not gonna lie, it was pretty scary," I snuggle closer, "But some masked people came in and fought it. It was wild!" 

"Well, that's one way to describe today."

I look up at her, "We've still got the rest of today to make up for it?" 

I try to be playful, but its hard when her eyes look so sad. Her frown deepens, and I already know I'm not going to like her reply. 

"I actually got a call while we were separated. It's urgent, so I've got to go…I'm already making them wait, but I wanted to see you."

I can tell she doesn't want to leave—her arms are still wrapped around me tightly—but whatever she has to do is clearly stressing her out, and I don't want to add to that.

"That sucks…" I want to say I'll see her Monday, but I'm not going to be working alongside her anymore, "Raincheck?" 

She squeezes me again before letting go, "For you? Anytime."

I blush at the cheesy line, and that gets a small smile out of Juliette, so I don't mind feeling embarrassed.

* * *

Bat's avatar is on display when I enter the base. 

"Kara, good to see you! I thought you weren't coming?" Bat asks. 

"Ah…well," I shift in place awkwardly, "My schedule opened up, so here I am?" 

Andi shoots me questioning look, but I shake my head and mouth "later" at her. 

Bat and I explain what happened, excluding the bit about her empty suit. 

"That was rather bold for Optimus," Wolf muses, "Out in public—and at one of their own events, too."

"What's the angle?" Andi paces, "There's no way they can surpress everything that happened today."

"You would think so," Bat sighs, "But they're taking videos and posts down right and left—the few that stay up are immediately dismissed as hoaxes."

I grimace when I realize that's what I would have thought a couple weeks ago. 

"What about the robot?" Andi asks, "Maybe a project gone wrong?" 

I shake my head, "It's possible, but it didn't target any of the Optimus guards. And if it's out of control, it'd still be a problem—a public danger."

"We'll have to do some information gathering. Bat?" 

"Typing as fast as I can, leader man."

"Kara," Wolf turns to me, "This might be a long shot, but see if you can dig up anything at the office."

I grin wrly, "Well… I am joining Human Resources on Monday. I'll have to ask my boss where we keep the files on human-adjacent resources."

"Boo!" Bat jeered at the pun. 

"On another note," Wolf continues, "We've been doing you a disservice lately. It slipped my mind with how busy things have been, but I think it's time we share our identities with you."

Oh. I didn't even think about that after Andi revealed herself. It feels nice to know they trust me like this. 

"Duke Vale," Wolf—Duke—looks about as stern as I expected. 

"You seem familiar…" 

"You may know me as the CEO of ChatSphere," he nods. 

"Oh…that makes sense? They're you're largest competitor," I blurt out. 

"True, but that's not why I'm here," his face goes icy cold, "Optimus has hurt me, and others. They must be stopped."

Oops. I didn't mean it like that… guess it's a sore spot. 

Badger is next, "Lorelei Linden, I'm an architect."

She gives me a small smile—she's surprisingly shy despite being built like…well, stone. 

Falcon keeps his introduction short, "Renzei."

I wait for him to go on, but Andi saves me by leaping in front of him, "I'm Andi!" 

"Wow. Shocker. I had no idea," I deadpan. 

She blows a raspberry at me then turns to Bat, "What about you, Bat? I promise I won't laugh if you have a silly name, like Reginald. Or Bradford."

"Hmm," she sighs, "Alright, you got me."

Andi leans so close to the console I'm worried she'll tip over. 

"My name is…" 

She pauses, and even Renzei perks up to listen. 

"Batty McBatterson," she finishes, "My friends call me Bat."

Andi sags, but I manage to catch her with my power before she falls down. 

We split up soon after—I have drag Andi out when she starts threatening to blow up the base.

* * *

We pick up takeout on the way home—partially because I'm tired, and partially to bribe Robin so they won't ask questions about today. I hate hiding stuff from them, but Andi understands I don't want them dragged into Syndicate stuff.

Which is why she waits until my door is closed to interrogate me. 

"Spill!" she's bouncing in place—which unfortunately makes my bed creak suggestively. 

"I already told you guys what happened," I deflect, "I'm gonna go shower—maybe count my bruises while I'm at it."

Andi frowns, but it's more thoughtful than dramatic, "Okay. I'll be right back!" 

She zooms out of the room before I respond. I consider stopping her, but there's no way I'd catch up, and it's not like I could convince her to stay put. 

I hiss as I undress, stretching sore muscles I didn't even know I had. A quick check in thr mirror confirms I've got some bruises, but it's not as bad as I expected. I guess the suit took the brunt of the damage. I'd probably have a cracked rib or something otherwise. 

I indulge myself with a longer shower than usual, enjoying the hot water on my achey body. I wish I could take a bath, but that seems rude since Andi's visiting. Is she a guest? She's been crashing here off and on for a few weeks… 

Huh. She's stayed here more often than her own apartment—or wherever it is she goes when she doesn't stay here. I've shown up in her SnapShot profile often enough that commenters ask #whoissheAndi whenever I'm featured. Queer subtext aside, we have gotten rather close pretty fast. It's been a while since I've befriended someone like this—the last person was Robin, and now I live with them. 

I dry off and get dressed still thinking over how _wild_ it is that Andi and I are friends. I'm friends with Andi—not "Andi Kim", her work persona, but the girl underneath it. 

I flop backwards onto my bed. Andi's not back yet, which is a little worrying.

**Kara**  
Are you alive?  
Did you go back to blow up Bat's stuff?  


She responds immediately.

**Andi**  
damn i should've done that  
but no, bat and his little toys are safe  
for now  
i just ran out to get some stuff  
be home soon babe! 

I beam at the last text. Don't overthink it, Kara. She doesn't mean it like that. 

Or does she? Maybe she's never had a close friend like this? 

Oh my god, am I gal pal-ing myself?! 

Andi, true to form, bursts into my room like a whirlwind. 

"Hey!" 

She's panting a little, and her cheeks are red—did she run all the way here? 

"Hey," I try _very_ hard not to focus on how her chest risesand falls, "What's all that stuff for?" 

"Oh! Right!" Andi snaps out of a daze, "It's for you! You had a rough fight today, so…um."

She trails off, staring at me a bit before continuing. 

"Yeah…" Andi sets her bag on the floor, "You don't have to use any of it if you don't want to."

"Andi, that's really sweet," it is, and the way she blushes and looks away is even sweeter, "I don't know what you've got there, though?" 

That catches her focus. She brought some ice packs—the fancy kind with gel—muscle rub, and a foam cylinder. 

"It's not exactly the same," Andi wraps an ice pack over my injured side, "But I used to do cross-country in high school. Just a little bit of care now helps a lot with recovery. Keep that there for ten minutes, then we'll switch to somewhere else."

"Huh. Cross-country? No wonder you–" 

Have such nice legs. 

“–run so fast," I beam, "What's the other stuff for?" 

"If you don't mind the smell, we can put a bit of muscle rub on the worst spots before you go to sleep," Andi looks a little sheepish, "The foam roller isn't really needed today, but it helps keep your muscles loose."

"Oh, neat," I give her a teasing smile, "Thanks for the check-up Dr. Kim."

"Um. Yeah, no problem," she turns pink, "I'm gonna borrow your shower, I'm sweaty. I mean, I worked up a sweat. Running. To get here…um."

I make a shooing motion and she darts into the bathroom. I roll my eyes and get up—she forgot sleeping clothes. Again.

* * *

I feel less sore after icing my… well, everywhere. I'm sure part of that is from how numb those parts feel, though Andi made sure I didn't give myself frostbite. We settle down for a movie, but I'm nodding off a few minutes in. 

Andi notices and gives me a gentle shake, "Hey, we gotta move those ice packs and apply muscle rub before you fall asleep."

I nod sleepily and hand over the ice packs. She sets them aside and pulls out a jar—it looks purple?—unscrews the cap and wafts her hand towards me. 

"Some people don't like how strong it smells," she closes it, "But I promise it helps."

" Hmm. 's not bad," I yawn, "I kinda like it. Minty."

She smiles and brushes some hair out of my face, "Okay, last thing, sleepyhead. Do you want to apply it yourself, or do you want me to do it for you?" 

"Mmm," I grumble, " 'm lazy."

"Ah…" she laughs nervously, "You… um. You sure? There's going to be some touching involved."

I roll onto my stomach, eyes closed, and pull my shirt up. 

"Uh…ok then. Right."

She moves around a bit, to get closer. I hear her open the jar again, "This might feel cold, but uh…there's literally nothing I can do about that."

I mumble acknowledgement. 

Andi's right—it _is_ cold, but not in a bad way. Her hands are gentle, just barely brushing against me. She applies the gel just to the bruised areas, but after it sinks into my skin, she gives a firmer massage where I'm less tender. 

I murmur and sigh happily as her hands work me over, and I'm a little sad when she finally tugs my shirt down. 

"All done, sleepyhead."

I'm vaguely aware of her presence coming and going—probably cleaning up—until the lights turn off, and her warm weight settles next to me.

"G'nite Andi. Thanks."  
"Anytime, cutie."

I grumble.

"…Kara. Anytime, _Kara_."

I hum affirmatively. 

As I drift off, I barely hear Andi's voice:

"…it…m… king…pd"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Damn it, I'm so fucking whipped."


	7. Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And what? It's really, _really_ weird for the guy who sent a _hit squad_ after us to smile and give me a cup of coffee as a welcome gift," I huff, "It was _good_ coffee, too! He hasn't given me any work either. I can't figure out his angle, and it's stressing me out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this chapter refused to end! Enjoy 11k words!

I wake up feeling surprisingly refreshed. I'm definitely a little stiff, but not as beat up as I expected. I stretch—very gently—then turn to thank Andi. 

Who isn't there. 

She usually wakes up first, so I'm not too concerned. Honestly, I appreciate how sneaky she is since that means she doesn't wake me up when she leaves for a morning run. I turn back over to sleep some more—it's Sunday and I deserve a lazy day considering what's in store for tomorrow—and I'm out like a light.

* * *

When I get up, as in _actually_ get out of bed, Andi's still not around. I check my phone while I brush my teeth.

**Andi**  
hey sleepyhead  
[picture]  


The photo is kind of embarrassing—I've got hair everywhere and my mouth is open—but I'm impressed she was able to capture anything considering how dark my room must have been when she took it.

**Andi**  
i left a few jars of muscle rub on your desk and the ice packs are in your freezer.  
keep icing in ten min cycles if you're sore, but don't overdo it with the muscle rub.  
don't take any painkillers if you're going to use it, and vice versa  
i have to take care of some stuff today. see you tmrow 

Huh. I guess Andi takes recovery pretty seriously. Does the Syndicate get into fights that often? Or maybe she just takes good care of herself—she has some crazy gym posts. I have no idea how a girl that tiny deadlifts such heavy weights.

**Kara**  
Hey, thanks for the advice!  
How much do I owe you for all this stuff? 

She left a half-dozen jars on my desk, which is five jars too many judging from how much is left in the one she used last night. I stack the jars in a pyramid, then take a quick photo. A roundabout reminder of my first solo(-ish) fight. 

I check on the ice packs in the freezer. I don't really need them, but I'd feel awful if they got squished or something. They seem kind of expensive, but I'll admit that they were convenient. 

I move the packs around to a safe(r) corner of the freezer, then get started on making breakfast.

* * *

I'm halfway through my omelette when my phone buzzes.

**Andi**  
dwbi!  
are you feeling better? 

I frown, then look up the muscle rub, "Gym Jam", on my phone. 

Holy shit! Thirty bucks a tub?

**Kara**  
Andi!!! 

**Andi**  
cutie!!!  
why are we yelling names?! 

**Kara**  
Don’t “cutie” me!  
This stuff is expensive!  
And you gave me way too much! At least let me pay you back! 

**Andi**  
don’t worry about it!  
your body's worth it ;)  
if it makes you feel better, consider it a thank-you gift for letting me crash at your place all the time :P 

I'm simultaneously flustered and irritated. It's a strange feeling. Andi's always casually flirty, but now I remember her hands on my body last night and the way she's been oddly shy every once in a while. Of course, those moments don't last long, and I still can't tell if I'm reading into things too much. 

Especially when I consider how supportive she's been about Juliette. She jokes about being eye candy sometimes, but she's never tried to drive a wedge into my—can I call it a relationship?—thing with Juliette.

I put off replying to Andi—she's oddly stubborn about this sort of thing—and decide to check in with Juliette. We didn't really get to hang out much yesterday before everything happened, and then she got called away right after.

**Kara**  
Good morning!  
Are you free today?  
Want to go out? 

I'm tempted to ask if she could come over to snuggle up and watch Crispyflix—I'm in that sort of mood—but I don't want to sound like I'm making a booty call. 

**Juliette**  
good morning kara!!  
im busy today  
sorry! :(  
i'll see you tomorrow? 

**Kara**  
Another time, maybe?  
I don't know if I'll be able to see you at work tomorrow :(  
I have no idea what Charles is going to dump on me  


**Juliette**  
you have rights!! >:(  
he can't keep you from taking a lunch break  
sry i gtg, but keep me updated! 

**Kara**  
Small mercies, I guess  
I will! Have a good day! 

* * *

Andi's also busy, so I end up spending the day lounging around the apartment in my PJs. Sadly, house chores and shitty dramas aren't engaging enough to distract me from worrying about tomorrow.

I haven't checked my DIY/life hacks blog since starting at Optimus, and there are a few requests that look simple enough to tackle. A relevant question—"how do i make my cubicle not feel like prison?"—catches my attention. The PR department has an open office design, so it hasn't been too bad for me, but I still like personalizing my space.

I didn't clean out my desk in PR, so I have to re-make some things, and by the time I have everything written up and posted, it's already dark out. Juliette hasn't replied about work tomorrow, and Andi's been quiet since I tried to Sendmo her some money for the stuff she dropped off. 

I didn't even _know_ you could turn off receiving money!

I sigh and check my phone again. Andi had some sort of sponsored event to attend earlier. She's tagged in a bunch of selfies, but only posted a single photo where she poses with a bottle of PowerUp. I'm a little annoyed because I thought she meant Syndicate stuff when she said she was busy, but I guess this _is_ her day job. It's just a little weird seeing all these random people pose with Andi.

On second thought, it's less about other people posing with her and more about how different Andi looks on social media. None of her photos—tagged or otherwise—show off the mischievous grin I've become accustomed to. She's so… distant? Aloof? 

I guess I'm lucky I ran into Cat, or I'd never see this side of her. If I didn't bump into her at the "wrong" place and time, would we have gotten another chance to know each other? Are we friends only because I'm the one person who knows about her double life? 

That would be… I'm not sure if "sad" is a strong enough word, but "heartbreaking" is a bit too dramatic. 

Ugh, no more negativity! I'm already going to be miserable with Charles tomorrow, so I'm going to enjoy my last night of freedom!

* * *

Do you know what's scarier than Charles menacing my desk? 

Charles being _nice_. 

Seriously, he greeted me with a smile and a cup of coffee this morning. He, the department head, bought me, the _intern_ , coffee as a "warm welcome" to Human Resources. It was a really good cup of coffee too! 

My only assignment this morning is to "settle in" and make sure my workstation—it's just a desk—has the latest hardware. He isn't being tricky either, since IT sent someone over to configure my computer and everything. I can't really follow what the tech is doing, so I make a mental note to call Bat later and have her check if it's bugged. 

I'm so frazzled by the transition and Charles' suspicious behavior that I don't notice Juliette's desk is empty until I do a final check at my old desk. Empty as in "no one works here" empty. She didn't have much, but all her personal items are gone. 

Oh my god, is that why Charles was being so weird? Did Optimus do something to her?!

**Kara**  
Juliette!  
Are you okay?  


Wait. Fuck texting, that's too slow. I duck into an empty conference room before dialing her number, and my breath catches when someone picks up after the third ring.

"Hey, Kara! What's up?" 

I sigh in relief. 

Then paranoia kicks in. 

"Juliette, are you okay? If you're not in danger, tell me what drink we shared when you visited my apartment."

"Huh? I'm fine! We had a chai ice cream thing. What's going on?" 

"Oh thank god, I was worried," I let myself sink into the closest chair, "I was getting stuff from my desk and I saw yours was cleared out. I thought…you know. That something happened to you." 

"Oh! No, I'm fine! Nothing like that. The opposite, really."

"Uh…" I have no idea what that means. 

"Um, hold on," I hear rustling and a door being shut, "Okay, so…I got a promotion?" 

"What?" I take a breath, then continue more calmly, "I mean, this is kind of sudden?" 

The coincidental timing is also rather suspect, but I don't want to sound like I think she couldn't get promoted on her own merit.

"Yeah, I know," Juliette pauses, and I hear someone call her name, "Look, I gotta go. Sorry!" 

She hangs up before I can respond.

* * *

Juliette's too busy with her new position to get lunch with me—or text me back, aside from declining my invitation and telling me she'll be working late. I'm still anxious and don't want to stick around longer than I have to, so I head outside for lunch. 

Right into Andi. 

Ah, déjà vu. 

"Hey there, come here often?" Andi steadies us both, then makes a show of looking around me, "Where's Blondie?'

"Not here, obviously," I let frustration color my tone, "What are _you_ doing here?" 

Andi is more confused than offended by my tone, "Uh…okay? I'm here to discuss my Optimus sponsorships."

She leans in closer to whisper in my ear. 

"I can't turn them down for no reason, or I look suspicious."

She leans back, and I giggle when I notice she had to get up on her tippy toes since I was standing the step above her. Andi notices where I'm looking, then pouts and crosses her arms.

"Hey! It's not like you're any taller than me!" 

"Sorry! I know! I don't know why it's funny!" I calm down a little, "My only excuse is that it's been a stressful morning."

She raises an eyebrow, "Trouble in paradise?" 

"Nnrgh," I grumble, "No. Yes. I don't know. I'll tell you later, I just want to get lunch right now. Good luck with your sponsorship!"

I move to walk around her, but she steps in the way to give me a hug. My skin tingles where we touch—Andi's unique spark. She gives me a long squeeze, then pulls away. 

"Sorry," she walks away from the office, "You just looked like you needed that."

"It's fine, I kind of did. Wait. Where are you going?" 

She looks back and grins, "Lunch, duh!"

* * *

Andi leads us to a hole-in-the-wall Chinese restaurant that she frequents. I've never seen her post about this place before, though. 

"I don't post _everything_ I do. Gotta keep some goodies for myself!" 

We each order a lunch special and a few sides to share. The food arrives quickly, along with a fresh pot of tea. Andi pours some for both of us, then starts tearing into her meal. I do the same—at a more sedate pace—keeping the conversation light. 

When our plates are cleared, I use my power to pin Andi's legs to her chair when she tries to get up to pay. 

"I swear to god, if you try to pay for any of this, I'm going to toss you into the bay."

"Whoa, take it easy. I surrender," Andi puts her hands up, "Also, holy shit, I didn't realize you had this much control. Way to go, new girl!" 

I roll my eyes, then go over to the register to pay.

* * *

Andi suggests taking the scenic route back to Optimus. 

"Wait, didn't you say you had a meeting?" 

Andi wiggles a hand, "Eh. I didn't have an appointment or anything. They just want me to sign some stuff, and I said I'd come in some time today."

"Aw, and I just left the PR department," I snap my fingers, "I could've been your paperwork pal."

"Boo," she blows a raspberry, "How are things with what's-his-face? Tough morning?" 

"No? Yes?" I grunt and flick a can down the street, "He's being nice. It's so weird it's stressing me out."

"And…?" Andi gives me a questioning look. 

"And what? It's really, _really_ weird for the guy who sent a _hit squad_ after us to smile and give me a cup of coffee as a welcome gift," I huff, "It was _good_ coffee, too! He hasn't given me any work either. I can't figure out his angle, and it's stressing me out!" 

"Uh. One: yeah, that's super weird and thank you for putting up with that," Andi ticks off a finger, "Two: I meant 'and what's up with Blondie?'. She's usually all over you." 

"I'll let you know when I know," I sigh, "She got promoted today—weird timing, I know—so she's been super busy all day."

I bite my lip, trying to decide if my stress is making me insecure, or if Juliette is actually blowing me off. 

"I haven't gotten a chance to really see her since Saturday, and even then that was cut short, " I sigh and flick the can again—into a bin this time, "She said she had 'urgent' business after the robot thing, so maybe her promotion started then? It would explain why she's been so busy…" 

"Real talk, that sounds a little sketch–" 

My throat tightens. 

"– _but_ it sounds like there's stuff going on in the background? You have to _talk_ to her!" 

I open my mouth, but Andi cuts me off with her hand. 

"Yeah, I get that she's incommunicado right now. Give her a few days—if it's work stuff, it should be sorted out by then." 

"Jeez, I must sound so insecure…" I fold my arms, "Or clingy. 'I haven't seen her in two days! The sky is falling!'" 

"Hey, none of that!" Andi gives me a light zap, "You mentioned she's been giving mixed signals for a while, your last date got ruined by a killer robot, and your creepy boss is being creepier than usual. You're stressed out and want her to be there for you."

"You know, none of this was in the job description when I applied for the internship," I joke half-heartedly. 

"I told you already," Andi bumps my hip with hers, "You're special."

* * *

Despite my fears, Charles isn't waiting in the shadows to scold me for taking a long lunch. He has, however, left me a note on my desk. Nothing suspicious—as far as I can tell, at least—just a list of things for me to do for the rest of the day. Nothing is urgent, and he even mentions that it's fine if I take more time since I'm new. 

Is he screwing with me because of the transition thing? How does giving me _less_ work punish me? 

I don't know what his game is, so I just do the tasks as expected. It's mostly a lot of filing—there are _so_ many filing cabinets—and making photocopies, but at least I get to move around. I bump into Ruby on my way to the copy room, and I feel a little bad about not checking in with her earlier. 

"Hey, Ruby. I'm glad you didn't get hurt at the fair!" 

She tilts her head, "Why would I… Oh. Yes, I wasn't injured at the fair. I'm glad you're unhurt, as well."

Well, not exactly. I really should get Andi to teach me hand-to-hand in case I have to duke it out with Babebot again. 

"Yeah, everything went a little crazy. I got separated from Juliette, but she's okay, too."

"Yes, she is. I already saw her this morning," she shifts the stack of papers in her hand, "I was moved to the Research department today, so I guess we're all out of PR now."

"Oh…Juliette moved to Research too?" I realize I don't even know which department she's in, "Is it really busy? We haven't gotten a chance to hang out since Saturday."

"Oh, no, she's not in Research. She took a moment to say hi to me when she came over to take my new boss out for lunch," Ruby smiles, "Paris wasn't a fan of the idea, but you know how persuasive Juliette can be."

"Yeah…" I reply weakly, "Well, I won't hold you up. See you around!" 

Ruby finishes stacking her papers and waves before leaving.

* * *

I get a break from monotonous grunt work when Bat messages me.

**Bat**  
ready to start a proletarian uprising yet? 

**Kara**  
If I did, then Optimus would just replace all the interns with computers. It's not like they couldn't automate half the stuff we do. 

**Bat**  
half? more like all of it  
anyways, i just wanted to check in  


**Kara**  
No cameras around for you to monitor me? 

**Bat**  
pffft no  
i try to keep at least 2 on everyone at all times  
you have 3 right now 

**Kara**  
That's kind of sweet when you ignore how creepy it is 

**Bat**  
ooh tell me more  
flattery will get you everywhere with me 

Bat keeps me company while I finish up at work. I'm tempted to ask her to snoop around Juliette a few times, but in the end, that's a line I'd rather not cross. Between the pleasant company and Charles' absence, my first day working in HR goes better than expected. I go to bed hoping the good vibes carry on to the next day.

* * *

Sadly, my tension only increases over the course of the week. I still don't know what Charles' angle is, Juliette is stonewalling me, and Andi's been staying elsewhere most nights. 

The last bit shouldn't bother me, but it usually means she's been going on solo missions. She's picked up a few bruises and scrapes, and no matter what I say she won't slow down or let me back her up. 

Most of the office has cleared out by early afternoon—it's Friday, and Charles is out working at a remote office—so I pull out my phone.

**THE SYNDICATE**  
_"FOR SYNDICATE MEMES ONLY" —WOLF_

**Wolf**  
@Bat I said this chat is for Syndicate matters!  
Not "memes" 

**Bat**  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  


**Wolf**  
I give up. 

I scroll up and realize Bat must have a lenient day job because she's been shitposting with Andi all day.

**Monarch**  
Speaking of Syndicate business… 

I write and erase a few messages—I don't want to mention Juliette, but I am worried she's getting dragged into Optimus' shadiness.

**Bat**  
girl you need to type faster 

**Monarch**  
I'm going to stay at the office late today to see if anything pops up.  
So I might not make it to training tonight 

**Bat**  
are you following a lead?  
it would be safer for me to check it out first 

**Monarch**  
I'll be fine! I'll send an SOS if something happens  
Charles has been pretending to be a decent person all week, and he's out today  
It's creepy, but that probably means I'm safe for now. 

I'm not sure I actually believe that, but it doesn't matter. I'll probably feel like an asshole if Juliette's legitimately busy, but she's not acting differently towards Ruby. Juliette visits her regularly despite working in a different department, and they even got lunch together the other day.

Like Andi said, I don't have all the info, but the information I _do_ have doesn't paint a pretty picture.

**Kara**  
Hey, can I walk you to the station later?  
I've got stuff to keep me occupied until you're done for the day, and it'd be nice to see you! 

My phone buzzes.

**Andi**  
staying late to see if anything pops up?  
is "anything" tall, blonde, and hot??  


**Kara**  
No? 

**Andi**  
what if security sees you again!! 

I start typing my reply, but—wonder of wonders—Juliette texts me back.

**Juliette**  
that's sweet, but i cant ask you to stay late for me  


**Kara**  
You're not asking, I'm offering  
Insisting, actually.  
Please? 

**Juliette**  
hold on  


I almost throw my phone. Instead, I end up staring at it for a solid five minutes.

**Juliette**  
ok, i'll take some work home  
give me 20min to wrap up  
i'll meet you in the lobby 

I message Andi to let her know I'll talk to her later, and that she doesn't need to suit up and "wreck some shit" for me. I'm not sure if she'll be more disappointed that she has to wait for gossip or that I've denied her an opportunity for guilt-free property damage.

* * *

Juliette meets me by the entrance and gives me a sheepish wave. 

"Hey," she steps closer, like she's going for a hug, then freezes, "Um. Hi."

My disappointment must be obvious because I'm swooped into a fierce—but brief—hug soon after. Maybe it's just my imagination, but her arms don't feel as warm as they usually do. 

"Sorry, it's been a weird week, but you already know that," she puts distance between us again, "It's good to see you."

For some reason, I can tell her smile is genuine… I just have no idea what everything else is about. 

"Yeah…" I feel awkward, so I start towards the doors, "You mentioned a promotion? Are you still in PR?" 

"Nope, I got transferred too. PR must have had a real surplus," she tucks her hands in her jacket pockets, "I'm working in IT now, sort of."

"Oh? Computer stuff, then?" 

I want to hold her hand or at least link arms, but her body language is so closed off.

"Yeah. Someone noticed I'm a good code monkey," she smiles wryly, then looks at me, "What about you? Are things okay in HR?" 

"Um…I'm not really sure? Charles has been saccharine sweet and I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop," I crack a weak smile, "Would you believe he bought me a cup of coffee on Monday?" 

"Was it poisoned?" Juliette's gaze sharpens, "Tell me you didn't drink it."

Just like that, Juliette closes the space between us so she can fuss over me. She checks my temperature with the back of her hand and takes my wrist to measure my pulse—I think she's just checking whatever she can even if it's not actually useful. It's strangely comforting.

"Um. I didn't drink it?" 

She groans, "But that's a lie, isn't it."

"I'm fine, seriously," I give her a saucy grin, "Maybe better than fine, since you're here."

Juliette finally notices she's touching me, and springs away like she's been burned. 

"Okay, that's it. What's going on?" I give her a hard stare, "Have you been avoiding me?" 

"Kara…" Juliette cradles her elbow awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. 

I frown, "Is it Optimus?" 

"Huh?"

"Guess not, then," I sigh, "Is it me? Did I do something? If you don't want me around anymore, I'd rather you just tell me."

Juliette finally manages to meet my eyes, and while I usually appreciate how beautiful they are, all I can focus on is how _guilty_ she looks. 

"Kara. It's not like that. You're wonderful," she pauses, trying to figure out what to say, "Seriously, you're awesome and I like you… probably a lot more than I should."

"But…?" 

She slumps, and even though I'm feeling so hurt, I still want to wrap her up in a warm hug. 

"I have…there are things…I just have a lot going on—family, personal projects," Juliette makes a frustrated noise in the back of her throat, "Sorry, I just–I can't give you what you want right now."

There's way too much to unpack in all that. 

I blurt out my first thought, "What do you think I want?" 

The corner of her mouth quirks, "I know what they say about assuming, but maybe someone who can be reliable? Open?"

"… I don't understand?" I scrunch my brow. 

Where is this coming from? She's been distant recently, but before I wouldn't call her "unreliable".

"It's complicated, and that's not going to change for a while. It'll probably get worse, actually," she looks away and sighs, "I just…I can't be more than a friend for you. It wouldn't be fair to you."

I'm still confused, but it's clear that pushing would hurt more than help. 

"That's… I mean, that sucks," I try to joke, but it falls flat, "But I can deal." 

"I'm also sorry for being so distant," she takes a breath, "I don't usually let people get close to me. Not in a long time. This–" 

She motions between us. 

"–scared me. I didn't know how to deal with that, so I pushed you away. I understand if you don't want to be friends after I jerked you around like that."

"Oh, right," I roll my eyes, stuffing as much sarcasm as I can into my tone, "You avoided a difficult conversation. Unforgivable." 

I sigh and cross my arms, "Seriously, though, skip the angst and _talk_ to me next time."

She gives me a soft smile, "I've been told I can be a little dramatic."

"You and everyone else I've met lately…" I mumble. 

I almost expect Bat to pop out of the darkness in a burst of light. She doesn't, but I keep an eye on the streetlights as we walk towards the bus station anyways.

* * *

I'm surprised to see Andi pacing outside the boba shop, eyes glued to her phone. 

"Andi? Why aren't you with the others?" 

She jumps, "Kara!" 

"I'm glad you finally remember my name," I pull out my keys, "Did the 'group meeting' get cancelled?" 

"What? Nah," she follows me inside, "I left early."

I hold off asking more about the Syndicate until we're in my room. Andi practically vibrates the entire way upstairs, but she just shakes her head when I give her a questioning look. 

"Why did–oof!" Andi practically tackles me for a hug, "Andi, air!" 

She lets go with a pout, "I was worried! You don't have a great history with staying late at Optimus."

"Are you including the night we met?" 

Her frown deepens, "Kinda? You did run into a weirdo in tights and get accosted by security guards."

"You're not wrong," I shrug, "But it turned out okay."

I change out of my work clothes, and Andi uses the break in conversation to sprawl out face down on my bed 

"Scooch over," I playfully shove her.

She rolls onto her back, and I settle onto my half of the bed. 

"So, why aren't you training with the others?" I tease, "Did you break more of Bat's stuff?" 

"It was _one_ time!" she huffs, "No, Bat's toys are safe. He didn't even show up–probably because you said you weren't going to be there." 

I roll my eyes, "I told you, it's not like that."

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that." 

I swat her shoulder, "Why did you ditch then? It's not like you couldn't spar with the others."

"Uh…" she looks a little sheepish, "Bat said you might want company? He wasn't sure because he muted the cameras for your privacy."

I groan. Of _course_ Bat had front row seats to everything. I hope she doesn't mess with Juliette on my behalf. We joke around it, but Bat is _really_ scary when you think about what she's capable of. 

"That doesn't sound good," Andi rolls onto her side to face me, "What happened?" 

"I don't know," I sigh, "We talked, but I don't know how or why we ended up like this."

It's starting to hit me that Juliette broke up with me. Or the equivalent of breaking up for whatever we had going on. 

Andi doesn't push, but she offers her hand and I take it. The familiar static is as comforting as the gentle squeeze she gives me. I try to focus on the way her thumb draws circles on my skin instead of my racing thoughts. 

"It's Friday," Andi breaks the silence, "We can go out if you want a distraction? Or just do something here if you don't want to talk about it."

Andi's clearly trying not to frown. It's oddly endearing, since this is a side of her that no one else gets to see. 

"I don't really want to do anything exciting," I stretch lazily, "Feels more like a lowkey kind of night."

Andi hums, "Would you be up for some walking? There's a cool spot near here I've been wanting to show you."

"Do I have to put on real clothes?" 

"You don't have to put on _any_ clothes," she winks, "Just sweats should be fine, though."

"Yeah, okay," I walk over to my dresser, "Why not?" 

Andi darts over to my closet while I get dressed and pulls out a bag I don't recognize. 

"I left some stuff here for this kind of thing," Andi answers before I ask, "You'll see."

* * *

Andi leads me a few blocks away through empty alleys and backstreets. I'd usually be a little wary of taking this sort of route, but between my powers and Andi's combat skills, we're probably the most dangerous people around. 

We come to a stop in a surprisingly clean alley. I look around to see if I can find one of Bat's switches.

Andi tugs my wrist to get my attention, "Over here."

She points at a fire escape leading to a roof. 

"Andi…I can't jump that high," I deadpan. 

She smirks, "No problem."

I expect her to offer me a boost, but instead she backs up several paces. 

"Oh, hold this for a sec," she casually tosses her bag towards me, then winks after I catch it, "Be right back."

She sprints forward and uses a dumpster as a springboard to launch herself up, then _wall jumps_ to reach the fire escape. I sigh in relief when she has both hands on the lowest bar. 

From there, Andi climbs up to extend the fire escape, then slides down. 

"Ta-dah!" she gestures at her handiwork. 

I smile and clap, laughing when she bows dramatically.

"You're okay with heights, right?" Andi's a little flushed—that must have been a real workout, "I should've asked that earlier."

I look up. The building is only three stories high, so I'm not too worried. 

"Hmm, I dunno," I grin, "Will you catch me if I fall?" 

"Uhhh," Andi coughs, "Yeah, why don't you climb up first. I'll be right behind you. Oh, here, let me take the bag."

I was too busy watching Andi to snoop through it, but I hand it over anyways. I give the ladder a good shake. It seems sturdy enough. Andi starts climbing once I'm several rungs up. I belatedly realize what kind of view she's getting, but then I remember I'm wearing baggy sweats. 

I look down once I'm on the rooftop and laugh quietly at how Andi is pointedly staring at the wall. 

"You can look up again," she does, and I grin, "How were you going to catch me if you weren't watching?"

Andi just blows a raspberry at me and climbs faster. 

"So, what exactly are we doing up here?" 

"This is one of my favorite rooftops–" 

"Favorite"? Does she go rooftop hopping? Like a comic book hero? 

"–I'll show you why."

She walks towards a corner with a bunch of cement blocks. When we get closer, I realize they're arranged to form a raised bench. 

Andi pulls a picnic blanket out and spreads it out over the blocks, then hops on. 

"The cement gets kind of cold, but that's what the blankets are for," she pats the spot next to her, "I promise it's super sturdy."

I join her, and it's surprisingly comfortable, especially after Andi wraps us in a few travel blankets, "How did you get all this stuff up here?" 

"I didn't—the blocks were in a neat stack already," she leans back, "I had to put in some elbow grease to make the backrest, but being able to enjoy the view in comfort was worth it."

She's not wrong. The view is pretty nice—there's too much light pollution to see many stars, but the sparkles in the city make up for it. I wrack my brain, but I'm pretty sure this is another place I've never seen Andi post about.

"Yeah, this is really nice. You ever come here during the day?" 

"Mm, once or twice. It's not as pretty without all the lights," she leans sideways against me, "It's a nice place to lay in the sunshine though."

"For a cat nap?" I nudge her. 

Andi breaks out a huge smile, "You know me too well!" 

"I can't believe you're actually a cat. Are the others like that?" I smile, "Does Duke howl at the moon–?" 

Andi bursts into laughter. 

"–Did Lorelei dig her own home?" 

"Hahaha–oh my god. She did! I think!" 

"Does Renzei dive bomb his prey?"

Wait.

I look at Andi and she looks back just as seriously. 

We whip our phones out an instant later.

**THE SYNDICATE**  
_a meme a day keeps you healthy and gay_  


**Wolf**  
What does that even mean? 

**Bat**  
im sorry wolf  
i cant stay quiet anymore  
i have to tell you  


**Wolf**  
Tell me what? 

**Bat**  
you're the token heterosexual  
im so sorry you had to find out like this  


**Cat**  
@Falcon do you dive bomb your prey? 

**Monarch**  
At over 200mph?

"What about Bat?" Andi asks. 

"Bat already hides in a cave all day." 

"Oh, right," Andi looks thoughtful, "You think that's why he picked the name?"

**Falcon**  
You can't prove if I do 

**Monarch**  
@Bat Did you pick Bat because you spend all day in a cave? 

**Bat**  
^._.^ 

**Monarch**  
Hanging upside-down? 

**Bat**  
v・ˇ・v 

**Cat**  
mark that as yes  
for both of them 

**Wolf**  
None of this is relevant to Syndicate matters! 

**Bat**  
i am a syndicate member  
i matter  
QED 

**Cat**  
he's got you there, boss man 

**WOLF** has left the group. 

**Monarch**  
I'm honestly surprised he stayed this long. 

**Bat**  
it's bc he usually remembers i can do this 

**BAT** uses BLOCK!  
**WOLF** can't escape!  
**WOLF** has been added to the group. 

**Wolf**  
I pressed "No"!  


**Cat**  
welcome back to the trash heap  


**Bat**  
big mood  


**Wolf**  
What are you two even saying?! 

"Shhhh!" Andi tilts her head, "Can you hear that?" 

"What?" I whisper, feeling around with my power. 

"It's Duke howling at the mood."

* * *

Badger—Lorelei—eventually convinces Bat to have mercy on Duke. 

"He's not even that old," Andi grumbles. 

"He _is_ the CEO of Chatsphere," I shrug, "He probably spends too much time with old men in suits."

Andi hums, "There's irony somewhere in there."

"A CEO doesn't understand the population using his company's platform? What a shock," I frown, "It's kind of sad when you look at it that way." 

Andi wraps her arm around my shoulder, "Then let's not. Think of this as a brain vacation. Just relax, take in the view."

She gives me a quick squeeze and I lean into her. I don't realize how much stress I'm holding on to until I let my mind blank out. We spend the rest of our time on the roof pointing out buildings we recognize and "constellations" we can see in the city lights.

* * *

Andi's curled up in my desk chair when I wake up. 

"G'morning," I mumble and stretch lazily, "Is that coffee?" 

Andi looks up from her phone, and taps a box on my desk with her other hand, "And donuts! I didn't know what kind you like, so I just got a whole bunch."

She waits for me to sit up, then hands me a cup of coffee. I take a sip and sigh happily. 

"Breakfast in bed?" I smile, "I feel spoiled."

Andi plays with her cup, sliding the cardboard sleeve around, "Well that was the plan, so mission accomplished."

I set my coffee down and get dressed, "Got any other plans for today?" 

"Nope!" Andi opens the box of donuts, "What kind do you like?" 

Andi definitely got a "whole bunch" of donuts—there's over a dozen in the box. 

"Ooh, chocolate cake," I make grabby hands, "Gimme."

She picks a rainbow sprinkled monstrosity for herself, "Do you have anything going on today?" 

"Not really," I take a small sip of coffee, "I left my weekend open so I could…" 

Hang out with Juliette if she was free. 

"Yeah…" I finish lamely. 

Andi frowns, "That bad?" 

"We broke up. Or stopped dating. Whichever," I pause to take another bite, "She said something about not being able to be 'present' or 'reliable'. Basically 'it's not you, it's me'. We're still friends though."

Andi silently offers me another donut. 

"I'm not happy I had to force the conversation," I sigh, "But it sounds like she has some shit going on and doesn't want to get me involved."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out," Andi sounds genuinely sad, "You seemed pretty happy with her."

"Yeah…" I stare at the floor, "At least we're not working together any more."

"Ooh, yeah, that'd be awkward."

I manage a wry smile, "So now I just have to worry about my boss being suspiciously nice."

Andi grimaces, but doesn't say anything. It's strange to see her holding back. The moment passes though, and we switch to lighter topics.

* * *

I feel rejuvenated after a weekend with Andi. We spent Saturday being lazy around the apartment, and yesterday we took advantage of an empty lair to work on hand-to-hand. 

It felt more like Andi kicking my ass a whole bunch, but it was still a good learning experience and she seemed like she was having fun. I'm not going to be winning street fights anytime soon, but I feel a little better about being able to defend myself without powers. 

I'm still a little anxious about going into the office today though. Charles wasn't around for most of last week—something about managing a new location—so it wasn't too bad, but I don't think I'll be that lucky forever. 

"Kara! Good morning!" 

Speak of the devil… 

Charles puts a stack of papers on my desk, "I'm glad I got a chance to see you before heading out. We have a temporary project that need staffing. There should be more details in your inbox."

He smiles, and if I didn't know better I'd swear it was genuine, "Feel free to reach out if you have any issues."

"…thanks, I'll get right on that," I smile tightly. 

"Perfect, thank you."

I collapse into my chair as soon as he's out of sight. It sounds like he's working away from the main office again, so most of my anxiety drains away. A few deep breaths later, I'm flipping through the paperwork he left behind. 

At first glance, it looks pretty basic. Optimus needs a team to oversee the installation of a server off-site. That's not strange, but what _is_ strange is that Optimus is choosing to use contractors instead of regular staff.

I'm not really sure what to make of that, but it's not the only information that sticks out. The server being installed is part of Optimus' database of registered powers—it's actually being transferred from the main office. The transfer date isn't explicitly stated, but I compare the start of the installation project with staff re-assignment dates—the servers are being moved next week!

**THE SYNDICATE**  
_society is a social construct_

**Monarch**  
Optimus is moving part of their database next week  
Servers with info on registered powers  
I don't know where they're being moved to though. 

**Bat**  
what?!  
how have they been hiding that?  
i haven't seen anything about it  
and trust me, i've seen a LOT of data  


**Monarch**  
Paperwork?  
They had us do everything on paper when I worked in PR.  
It's been the same here.  


**Bat**  
ugh, analog  
i was hoping there was a closed network you could patch me into  


**Cat**  
nice!  
new girl snooping better than bat  
you gotta keep up batty!  


**Bat**  
@Wolf LOOK IT'S  
*:･ﾟ✧OFFICIAL BUSINESS✧ﾟ･:*  
@Cat i have many skills  
hacking paper is not one of them  
it really tears me apart  


**Cat**  
no 

**Bat**  
is my humor falling flat? 

**Cat**  
NO 

**Bat**  
sorry, all my jokes are sheet  
is your patience running thin? 

**Cat**  
BAT!!! 

**Bat**  
okay i'll stop  
monarch's given us our first good lead in a while  
i'll letter have her moment 

**Cat**  
i actually hate you 

**Bat**  
^×_×^ 

**Wolf**  
Let's get back on topic.  
Good work, Monarch.  
This is valuable information.  
We'll discuss strike plans tonight at headquarters  


Cat and Bat don't restart their usual shenanigans—probably to keep Wolf's comment from getting buried before Badger and Falcon see it.

**Andi**  
look at you go!  
week 2 with mcdickerson and you're already a super spy! 

**Kara**  
Just doing my part  
Isn't that what you guys keep me around for?  


My phone buzzes again.

**Bat**  
hey  
could you snap a few pics of what you found?  


**Kara**  
Sure!  
[photo set] 

**Bat**  
yeah  
optimus is keeping this offline  
be careful  


**Kara**  
Don't worry, my boss left the office again.  


I'm not the only one in danger though.

**Kara**  
Bat? Can I ask you for a favor? It's personal. 

**Bat**  
a personal request from our queen??  
hit me 

**Kara**  
Can you keep an eye on Juliette for me?  
Nothing invasive, I'm just worried Optimus might target her 

**Bat**  
your friend from the fair?  
she's fine  


**Kara**  
Should I be worried that you answered so quickly?  


**Bat**  
^.‿.^ 

**Kara**  
Bat!  


**Bat**  
like i said, she's fine  
and if that's what you want  
i'll help keep it that way  


**Kara**  
Thanks, Bat! I owe you one!  


**Bat**  
dont mention it  
like actually dont  
or duke will make a big fuss about "security risks" and "proper use of resources" 

**Kara**  
Should I be concerned about either of those things? 

**Bat**  
^.‿.^ 

* * *

The rest of my day goes by quickly, especially with Bat keeping me company. Unfortunately, I don't manage to find anything else interesting, even after (discreetly) snooping through all the filing cabinets I have access to—there are some overly detailed personnel records, but I guess that's normal for HR. 

As usual, Andi's waiting outside when I leave the office. 

"You don't have to always pick me up, y'know. It must be boring to just stand outside and wait for me."

"I know I don't _have_ to," she grins, "Maybe I just like spending time with a pretty girl."

"You and Bat should compare lines," I joke, "That was really cheesy."

"Oh? Has he been chatting you up? I told you he was into you!" 

"I told you, Bat's just really flirty," I roll my eyes, "It doesn't mean anything."

* * *

We end up being the first to arrive at the base.

"Wanna get in some training while we wait for the others? We didn't get a chance to do any groundwork yesterday."

"You didn't kick my ass enough yesterday?" I groan, but move to get my suit anyways. 

Andi starts changing, "You picked things up pretty fast though! Were you the queen of dodgeball as a kid or something?" 

"No?" 

"I guess you just have good reflexes," Andi bounces in place, "Towards the end, I had to stop holding back in order to land any hits." 

My tone is dry, "I noticed."

"Hey, it's not like Optimus is gonna pull punches," Andi grins. 

Andi must be really antsy because she dashes over to the mats and does cartwheels until I join her. 

"Doesn't that make you dizzy?"

She ends with a handspring into a flip, "Nope!" 

"Please tell me 'groundwork' isn't another way to say gymnastics," I gesture at my chest "These ladies aren't meant to be bounced around."

"No, I'd never put those 'ladies' in harm's way," Andi laughs, "Groundwork means how to deal with… well, being on the ground.

"With your power it's not much of a concern, but it's still good for you to know how to deal with grapples. " 

Andi drops to the floor. 

"Come at me, bro."

Her lips curl into a familiar smirk, and she reclines lazily, hands behind her head. 

"Uh…and do what?" 

"Just try to punch me in the face."

I approach slowly, paying special attention to Andi's legs. 

… not like that. (Okay, kind of like that. She has nice legs!) 

She winks at me when I hesitate just outside her reach. I suck it up and lunge forward. Instead of kicking me, Andi hooks an ankle around my leg, and rolls on top of me when I trip. She pins both my arms to the mat when I try to hit her. 

"Hey, good effort!" Andi lets my arms go, "Since we're usually dealing with a mob, the best thing to do is get standing as soon as you can. 

"Right now you're in the open guard position," Andi grabs my ankles and pulls them around her waist, "If you lock me in like this, it's called a closed guard. Don't squeeze with your knees, focus on pulling your heels down."

I follow her advice, and try to ignore how closely we're pressed together. 

"You don't want to stay down here too long," she mimes punching me in the face, "Especially if your opponent has their arms free. Let's switch."

She rolls us both over so I'm on top of her, then pulls me closer with her legs. We're practically hip to hip, and I _really_ hope she doesn't notice how hard I'm blushing. 

"If you can't secure their arms, you can pull your opponent closer," she hooks an elbow around my head, and a moment later my face is nuzzling her neck. 

"Hahaha, hey!" she giggles, "That's cheating!"

"Hey, you're the one who put me here," I grumble, "Now I'm stuck."

"Let's fix that, then. Try to hit me or escape."

I can't see her face, but I _know_ she's sporting her usual smirk. I struggle in her grip, but once I'm in a position to actually hit her, she hooks her foot under my thigh and flips me over. 

Once again, she has me splayed out on the mats, arms pinned. At least we're _both_ breathing hard this time, though that comes with its own issues. It's getting hard to ignore that she's practically straddling me. 

When our eyes finally meet, Andi's not as smug as I expected—maybe even a little shy. She looks down—at my lips?—and for an instant, she looks like she wants to kiss me. My heart races when she leans down, and I close my eyes. 

I feel her weight pull back abruptly. When I open my eyes, she's wearing her "social media" smile, "It's all about leverage. Let's run through that again."

The rest of her lesson is clinical. Unlike our first bout, Andi doesn't resist anytime I practice a new move. Instead, she goes limp when I flip her, then scurries out from under me as quickly as she can. 

It's actually a little frustrating how easily she can slip out of my grip. I'm not expecting to be able to actually pin her, considering our difference in skill level, but I want to be able to at least make her use _some_ effort. 

"Alright, last run," Andi crawls over me, keeping distance between our bodies, "The others will probably be here soon."

A wicked idea crosses my mind. 

"Alright, go for it, " Andi prompts. 

Oh, I definitely will. 

I lock her arm and head by pulling her close. She tries to escape, but I hook my foot under her thigh and my free arm under hers, and with a twist of my hips our positions are reversed. 

She tries to wriggle out from underneath me, but I use my power to pin her down.

"What–? Oh," Andi raises an eyebrow, "You wanna play like that, huh?" 

My concentration breaks when she zaps me—not too hard, though there's more juice behind it than usual—and a moment later she's flipped us over.

I wipe the smirk off her face with a power-assisted sweep. She narrows her eyes at me, and I wink. Andi's competitive side takes over and we spend the next five minutes struggling against each other. We stop using powers after a few flips, and by the time we're done, both of us are panting and sweaty. 

"Jeez, this was supposed to just be a lesson," Andi slumps on top of me, "You pick things up fast, new girl."

"I _was_ on the honor roll in middle school," I joke. 

Andi snorts, "I bet you got all the stickers and everything in kindergarten too."

"Damn right I did!" 

Even though we're practically cuddling, Andi doesn't show any of her earlier discomfort. I was probably caught up in wishful thinking earlier—Andi's my first girl crush, so I've _literally_ spent years thinking about what it'd be like to kiss her. 

"Ooh, you two look cozy," I tilt my head and notice Bat's here in person, "Got room for a third?" 

Andi rolls off of me, "Depends, are you up for some actual sparring?" 

"Uh…" Bat looks around, "Look–!" 

I use my powers to yank Bat's hands down, "Not falling for that again!" 

Bat's mask pouts, "Et tu, Monarch?" 

"Yeah, I don't enjoy getting flashed," I flick her helmet with my powers. 

Andi bursts into laughter, "Yeah, Bat. You shouldn't go around flashing girls like that."

"Hey!" Bat crosses her arms, "I'm not _that_ sort of villain."

"Yeah, Andi," I grin, "Bat's a voyeur, not a flasher." 

Andi gives me a hi-five. 

"This is discrimination against people who live digitally!" Bat sulks, "'That's creepy, Bat.' 'Isn't that dangerous, Bat?' 'That's an international crime, Bat'!" 

"Should I be concerned about that last one?"

"Not unless I get caught~" she replies in an autotuned sing-song voice. 

I shoot Andi an alarmed look, and she shrugs in response.

* * *

The rest of the Syndicate trickle in. It's interesting seeing the mix of suits and civilian outfits—how does Duke wear a sweater like that all day?

"Kara has found a promising lead through her work at Optimus," Duke gestures at me, "Before we start planning, let's make sure we're all on the same page."

Everyone turns to look at me, and it's oddly validating. I feel like a real member now. 

"I was moved to the HR department last week, so I haven't gotten any real work until today," Bat displays some of the documents I sent her, "It's not explicitly stated, but if you look at how staff are being moved around–" 

Bat highlights key areas. 

"–part of the server maintenance crew are being reassigned at the same time Optimus is hiring contractors to install said servers offsite." 

"Which means they're moving the servers the night before," Bat finishes for me, "After Kara shared her lead, I snooped around and found out security scheduled a 'training activity' that same night."

"A good way to cover up extra personnel on site," Duke says, "Were you able to pinpoint where the servers will be moving that night?" 

Bat's mask frowns, "No. Whoever is in charge of this project is keeping things offline—or using some sort of discreet cipher, but I've been monitoring key executives and none of them seem to be in charge of this operation." 

"Do you think it's because they've noticed you, Bat?" I ask. 

"Hell no," she laughs, "I'm a hundred percent sure they have no idea I'm in their system." 

Is that Bat playing her character, or is she really _that_ sure? No one else seems skeptical, so I go along with it.

"What sort of data is on those servers?" Lorelei asks, "We can tell it's important from all the precautions Optimus is taking, but do we have any idea why?" 

"Do we really need a reason?" Andi scowls, "It's _Optimus_ , it's gotta be something shady."

"It's information on people with powers. Registered ones, anyways. That includes current address and place of employment."

Bat snaps her fingers, "The fair!" 

She waits, but no one knows what she means. 

"There were restrictions on where the event could be held. At the time, I thought it was just a permit thing," she continues, "What did Optimus do when the robot came?" 

"Herding people into a buil–oh!" I'm surprised Bat put it together so quickly, "It's an excuse for people to go 'missing' in the chaos—people with powers Optimus wants to use."

"Then it's settled," Duke says, "We need to take that information away from Optimus."

* * *

We us the rest of the meeting to plan our strike. Lorelei produces blueprints of the main office—I don't ask how she has them—while Duke, Renzei, and Andi discuss tactics. It's all a bit over my head, to be honest. 

Something nudges my side. I turn to see Bat's cheerful mask, and my phone buzzes.

**Bat**  
duke has said "full frontal" three times  
i had to turn my speakers off  


**Kara**  
I think that's half the reason Andi keep suggesting different tactics  


**Bat**  
she's more of a backdoor kind of gal 

I cough and elbow Bat.

**Bat**  
ooh dirty mind much?  
i just meant she likes being sneaky  


"Alright, that's enough for tonight," Duke startles me, but I don't think he notices I'm on my phone, "Bat, Kara: see if you can find more about the servers. Everyone, we'll reconvene on Friday to finalize our plans. Dismissed."

* * *

Renzei dashes out the door first—he must be in a rush. Lorelei helps Duke put away the draft of our plan, then the two exit together. 

Bat sits at the console with the display shifted to three windows. There's code trailing down one of them, while the other two flicker through images and documents. 

"Are you hacking the mainframe?" Andi sticks her head obnoxiously over Bat's shoulder, "Accessing their security grid?" 

"How did you know?" Bat's robotic voice still manages to convey sarcasm, "No, I'm just running everything Kara sent me through OCR before I archive the images. The text will be easier to search through later." 

"Uh-huh. Well, since you're not typing anymore," Andi puts Bat in a headlock, "I still owe you an ass-kicking."

"For what?!" Bat pulls at Andi's arm with no luck. 

Andi points at the framed, scorched floor tile. 

"You blew up part of the base!" Bat struggles in Andi's grip. 

"There's also that time you flashbanged us," Andi pulls Bat out of her seat, "Let's go, desk jockey."

"Kara! Help!" Bat waves her arms as Andi continues dragging her towards the mats.

"Andi!" I call out. 

Bat sags in relief. 

"Make sure you leave Bat's hands intact enough to type!" 

"Traitor!" Bat shakes her fist. 

"It's for your own good!" I respond. 

Andi drops her on the mats. Bat flops down theatrically, but gets up when Andi nudges her with a foot. 

"C'mon pretty boy," Andi drops into her usual fighting stance, "Show me what you've got!" 

Bat grumbles, but stands up anyways. 

"We keep going until one of us taps out?" Bat idly stretches.

"Sure, and don't worry," Andi stops bouncing, "This is still just a spar—I'll go light."

"Oh thank god," Bat's mimes wiping sweat off her brow, "Shall we?" 

They tap gloves before starting. It's actually pretty entertaining to watch them go at it—especially since it seems Bat is a better fighter than I thought. The skill difference is pretty obvious, but Bat gets better at dodging and parrying strikes throughout the spar. 

Andi must notice that too, so she waits for Bat to overextend herself, then uses the opportunity to throw her down. 

"You really swept me off my feet!" Bat's surprisingly upbeat. 

"Not bad, Batty," Andi offers her a hand. 

Bat takes it, then pulls. I have my powers set to cushion Andi's fall, but it's not necessary. Instead, Bat cradles Andi's lower back in a dip. Her mask flashes a wink. 

"The girl you like to flirt with is _over there_ , genius," Andi points her thumb at me. 

Bat's mask grins, "I can appreciate more than one person at a time."

"Well, then," Andi effortlessly slides out of Bat's hold, "I'm sure you're eager to _appreciate_ Kara, too. Why don't you two have quick round before we head out." 

"Hey!" Bat crosses her arms, "I'm not a quickie kind of Bat." 

I facepalm. 

"I'm like a fine wine–" 

"You spend a lot of time sitting in a windowless room?" Andi cuts in. 

"Oh my god, can't you let me be suave for like, two seconds?" Bat whines.

"That ship set sail a _long_ time ago," I tease. 

Bat throws her arms in the air, "Fiiiiiine. One round, let's go."

I join her on the mats, and we tap gloves. It only takes seconds for me to see Bat's treating me differently. She fought defensively with Andi, but that was because Andi's offense is ridiculously fast. Right now, she's not taking any shots, only dodging or parrying blows.

I throw a sloppy punch, intentionally leaving myself open for a counter. Bat doesn't try to take advantage. I do it again, just to check, and she's still not attacking. 

"Time out," I back up and make a T with my hands, "Bat, what the heck?" 

"Uh…" Bat cradles her arm awkwardly—it feels familiar, "We're sparring?" 

"Which means you're supposed to try to hit me too!" my voice comes out harsher than I intend, "You were fine with Andi, so it's not like you don't know how." 

"I…um," she shuffles her feet in place. 

I gesture for her to continue. 

She meets my gaze and stops fidgeting, "I'm not being fair to you, am I?" 

"Yes?" I drag the word out, "That's literally what you're doing, yeah."

"Holy shit, just admit you have a crush on her!" Andi yells from the sidelines. 

"No! I mean, yes! But no! " Bat starts waving her arms around, "It's not–!" 

Bat makes a frustrated noise—it sounds awful through her speakers. She looks at me, then Andi, then at me again. 

"I gotta go, sorry!" she bolts to the nearest exit and leaves. 

Andi and I stare at the door, then each other. The lair is silent aside from the hum of Bat's computer, and both of us take a moment to let the last minute sink in. 

"What just–"  
"Did you–" 

We both speak at the same time. I wave at Andi to go first while I plop down next to her.

"What just happened?" Andi glances at the door again.

I turn to stare at it too, as if the answer is etched somewhere in the metal doorframe. Andi keeps quiet, either lost in thought or waiting for a response. 

I sigh, "I don't know, but I'm guessing it's related to why Bat doesn't usually show up in person."

"Shit," Andi gets up and starts pacing, "You think he's a shut-in and I just ruined his impression of the outside world?"

The door Bat just left through slams open, and she stumbles back into the lair. She looks over at us, then doubles over to catch her breath. 

"One… moment. Sorry," she straightens up, "I was worried you were going to leave so I sprinted back.

"Okay. Okay okay okay," Bat must have forgotten to switch her mic off, "Don't screw this up twice." 

She stiffens when she notices us staring at her, then face palms after looking at her wrist. 

"Ah, crap." she takes one last deep breath, "Kara!"

I just beam at her because I don't know what else to do. 

"Ahem. Sorry, didn't mean to shout," she walks closer to sit near us, "Kara, leaving like that was very rude, and I apologize."

"It's… Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm–I'm fine! Good, super good!" she nods frantically, "I'm okay! Yep!" 

Andi and I stare at her. 

"Bat," I start cautiously, "What's going on?" 

"Do you want me to go?" Andi offers, "Give you some, uh, privacy?" 

"No, it's fine," Bat gestures for her to stay, "Um. About the sparring–"

"You don't have to–" 

She puts her hand up, "No, I should explain. You remind me of someone."

She sighs. 

"Someone I regret hurting, and my wires got crossed," she looks at the ground, "I'm… not great about sharing things like that, so I panicked."

She stands up, and offers me her hand, "Round two?" 

"Sure," I let her pull me to my feet, then give her a hug. 

She stiffens, "Um."

"Shut up and accept the hug, nerd" Andi sandwiches Bat with another hug from behind.

Bat doesn't relax, so Andi "helps" Bat wrap her arms around me. 

"Um," Bat repeats herself, "Go team?" 

Andi jumps up and latches onto Bat like a koala, "We should totally make team hugs a thing!" 

Bat nearly falls over from Andi's enthusiasm, but I manage to keep her upright when she starts windmilling her arms. Andi drops down sheepishly.

* * *

Now that she's not holding back, Bat is _really_ tough to hit. She's moving faster and exploiting every opening in my defense. After yet another parried strike, I disengage and pull back until I'm just outside her range. Unlike before, she closes in and starts her own offense. 

Her pace slows, and her attacks aren't nearly as fluid as her counters from earlier. I give her a taste of her own medicine, bobbing and weaving around her fists, but she doesn't get frustrated. She's getting more relaxed, actually, and suddenly it feels like I'm fighting Andi at full speed.

I know Bat is a genius, but this is ridiculous. She's getting better way too quickly… oh. 

"Bat! You dirty cheater!" I have to dodge her fists between every word. 

Bat switches her mask to display a smiling bat. 

The suit might be giving her an edge, but she's still human. She's relying on the suit to predict me, so I'll just have to do something unpredictable. 

I somersault backwards until I end up laying on my back a few feet away. 

"You give up?" Bat tilts her head in confusion. 

"Nope," I shift into the laziest pose I can imagine, "I didn't tap out."

"Uh…" Bat walks towards me, "You realize I could just–whoa!" 

I can hear Andi cracking up as I copy her earlier sweep. Bat ends up faceplanting, and I pin her down with a half nelson. 

"Uncle!" Bat taps the mat repeatedly, "Mercy!" 

I help her get up, then cross my arms, "So… I remember _someone_ developing tech so their suit could fight for them."

"Wow, really?" Bat slowly backpedals, "That person must be an extremely handsome genius."

I give Bat the driest look I can manage, "I'm very disappointed in you." 

"Nooooo!" Bat clutches her heart and staggers backwards. She even has her mask display X's over her eyes. 

"So, what does the suit actually do?" 

Bat perks up, "It has an updated version of the software from my other suit. A combat prediction VI that coordinates the suit's biomechanical assistance suite."

"Nerd!" Andi shouts, "Say it again English!" 

"Plebeian," Bat mutters, then clears her throat, "It shows me where you're going to hit and helps me dodge or block."

"So…cheating."

"Nnno?" Bat drags the word out, then crosses her arms when I raise my eyebrow, "Okay, maybe, but some of us have to rely on brains over brawn." 

"Hey, I use my brain plenty," I flick Bat's helmet with my powers again.

Bat's mask smiles, "Wasn't talking about you."

"Wanna come over here and say that to my face, pretty boy?" Andi taunts from where she's laying down. 

"Nope!" Bat calls back. 

Andi responds by kipping up and chasing Bat around the base until she agrees to go for another round— _without_ using her suit's software.

Sparring changes into an impromptu class when it becomes embarrassingly obvious how much Bat relied on her suit earlier.

* * *

"Ow…" Bat groans piteously, sprawled out on the mats. 

Andi, on the other hand, has barely broken a sweat. She's even bouncing on her feet, like she hasn't kicked both of our asses a dozen times. 

"Okay, that's enough for tonight," I help Bat stand up, "It's getting pretty late."

Andi pouts, but relents when she realizes how tired Bat and I are. Of course, that doesn't stop her from throwing one last jab. 

"Don't worry about finishing early, Bat," Andi leers, "I heard there's a pill for that now."

I sigh and drag Andi out of the lair before they start squabbling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! Bat/Cat/MC is still endgame
> 
> ^.‿.^


	8. Shock to the Heart (And You're To Blame)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ding ding ding, we have a winner. Your prize is oppression," Bat taps at her wrist, "Bonus round–the most recent reports mention a metal person. Guess who?"

I have never been more thankful for Bat's subway network, especially since there's a stop pretty close to the boba shop. The trudge upstairs reminds me that my everything is sore—getting to work is going to suck tomorrow. 

Robin greets us when we enter, getting to their feet when they notice how disheveled I am. 

"Are you two okay?" they come closer to check us for injuries, "You look like you got mugged."

"We're fine," I sigh, "Andi showed me where she takes self-defense classes. They offered a free trial class, so…" 

Andi coughs, "We might have gone a little overboard." 

Robin looks between us again—me, with ruffled clothing and messy hair, and Andi looking like she just stepped out of a sports advertisement. They shrug and go back to the couch.

* * *

"Here, let me–" Andi straps an ice pack around my thigh, "Sorry, I didn't mean for you to get so banged up."

"No, Bat and I needed the practice," I sigh, "Maybe dial it back next time."

"Yeah, I will," Andi finishes applying another ice pack, then scoots away until there's a good two feet between us. 

I look at her, but she's too spaced out to notice. 

"Something wrong?" I prompt. 

Andi gives me a noncommittal hum. I wait for her to elaborate, but when she doesn't, I lay back and close my eyes. I don't fall asleep—which is good, since I'm wrapped in ice—but I'm not fully awake either. It feels like my mind is floating in a lake, bobbing gently with each ripple that passes by. 

My attention snaps back to my body when Andi taps my shoulder, but I don't open my eyes. 

"Hey," Andi speaks softly, "C'mon, we need to get rid of this stuff before you sleep."

Andi strokes my hair gently, "Though you do look cute like this."

Um. 

"You're really asleep, huh?" Andi whispers. 

I keep my breathing steady—it's too late to "wake up" without embarrassing either of us. 

Andi strokes my hair a few more times before pulling away. She mutters something under her breath, then starts carefully removing the ice packs. Once they're off, she pulls the covers up and tucks me in.

"Sweet dreams, cutie," Andi murmurs. 

I feel soft lips on my forehead before her weight shifts off the mattress. She walks away, pausing by the door. 

"…–ng, Andi" she mumbles something I can't quite catch, then flicks the light off on her way out. 

I hold still, waiting to see if she's just stepping out for a snack or some air, but she doesn't return for the rest of the night. 

I'm certain, since I spent most of it wide awake—too many thoughts keeping my exhausted body from getting rest.

* * *

"Hey there, stranger!" 

If I wasn't tired and sore, I'd jump in my seat. Instead, I quickly shove the papers I'm looking at underneath a folder—until I recognize the familiar voice. 

"Hey yourself!" I spin my chair around, "What brings you here? Trying to escape from the horrors of middle management?" 

"I wish," Juliette matches my teasing grin with her own, "Just popping in to say hi, maybe grab coffee if you need a break?" 

She looks at the stacks of paper around my desk. 

"God, a break sounds fantastic right now," I get up and stretch. Sitting all morning hasn't been great for my already stiff muscles, "I'm down!" 

"C–cool!" Juliette's face is a little pink, "There's a cafe nearby I've been meaning to try for a while. My treat?" 

"Are you sure?" I stretch some more, arching my chest forward. I feel a little smug when Juliette blushes harder. 

We might not be dating, but that doesn't mean I can't tease her a bit. 

…Andi's been a bad influence on me. 

"Yeah!" she clears her throat, "I mean, yes, I'm sure. You look like you could use a pick-me-up." 

She's not wrong, so I just shrug.

"Besides," she continues, "I like treating my friends, so let me have this."

* * *

"So what are you up to now?"

We're on our way back to the office, coffees in hand. Juliette has a caramel-chocolate covered concoction that gives me a toothache just by looking at it. 

"Oh, you know," Juliette gesticulates with her cup, "Just a bit of this and that." 

That's not vague _at all_. Juliette makes a weird noise, then clears her throat. 

"Sorry," Juliette runs a hand through her hair, "Habit. Um… I mentioned I'm in the IT department now, right?" 

"Yeah, I think so?" I avoid poking too deeply, "Something about being a 'good code monkey'? So you do computer stuff?" 

"Yup," she nods, "Mostly cybersecurity."

Oh, shit. No wonder Bat keeps tabs on her!

"Kara? You okay?" Juliette looks concerned. 

"Yeah, sorry," I school my expression, "Spaced out a bit. That sounds like a big change from what we did in PR."

"It is, but it's not too bad," Juliette shrugs, "I used to work as a consultant before I came to Optimus, so it fits my skill set a bit better. How about you?" 

She frowns a little, "Is everything okay with…y'know?" 

"Charles?" I grimace, "He hasn't been an asshole, if that's what you mean. After the nice guy act at the beginning, he's mostly been working remotely, so I don't have to see him much." 

"But you're still stressed out."

"I feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop," I sigh, "On the bright side, my new job is mind numbingly easy."

She makes a sympathetic noise, "If he does anything— _anything_ —promise me you'll ask for help." 

Her blue eyes are so intense this close. 

I blush when I realize the rest of her face is that close, too. 

"I promise," I put my pinkie up. 

She looks confused for a second, then catches on, "Oh! Is this a pinkie promise?" 

Juliette copies me and I wrap my pinkie around hers. 

"Pinkie promise," I repeat.

* * *

Juliette walks me to my desk. I tell her it's not necessary, but concede when she tells me it's so she can take the fall if Charles complains about my long break. 

Fortunately (for both of us), he's still out of the office. My cubicle is rather isolated, too, so after Juliette leaves, I'm able to panic without witnesses. 

Bat. Juliette. Cybersecurity. 

Bat's confident she has Optimus fooled, but Juliette is one of the most competent people I've ever met. I have no idea what her computer skills are, but between her promotion and general aptitude… I need to check in with Bat.

**Kara**  
Hey, do you have a minute?  
I need to talk to you about Juliette. 

**Bat**  
shes fine!! 

**Kara**  
I didn't mean that, but I guess it's related.  
You know she works in cybersecurity. 

There's no way she doesn't know.

**Bat**  
yeah  
is there a problem? 

I bite my lip. Would Bat be offended if I suggested Juliette could catch her? 

My phone rings—though it's not my usual ringtone. 

_♪ Here comes the sun, doo-dun doo-doo♪_

I let the tune play a little before joining in, " _And I say, it's all right_."

"I'm not even surprised anymore," I laugh softly, "Is the whole creepy-cheesy thing intentional?" 

"It's an essential part of the Bat experience," her voice is distorted, as usual, "It's part of my charm."

"I'm sure," I tease, "On a more serious note, is there a reason you called? I mean, we were already texting. " 

"Maybe I wanted to hear your voice. This is a _personal_ discussion, after all, so doesn't it deserve a personal touch?" 

She has a point. I really don't want to let this cloak-and-dagger stuff leak into my personal life, but it's already happened.

"You're right," I sigh, "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have asked you to keep an eye on Juliette if I knew her job is basically to make your work more difficult." 

"I don't know if I should appreciate your concern, or be offended you think a single person could cause me trouble." 

"I'm being serious, Bat. Juliette…" I pause, taking a moment to organize my thoughts, "I'm not doubting you, Bat, but Juliette is…really capable. If anyone at Optimus could catch you, it'd be her."

Though I don't have anything backing that up besides a few weeks of watching Juliette handle logistics—and a gut feeling.

"Hm." Bat is uncharacteristically silent.

She hums to herself a little longer, then grunts, "Okay."

"Okay?" 

"Okay, it's cool that you're concerned, but I have it handled."

"Just be careful." 

"As you wish, Your Highness."

"I'm hanging up." 

"As you wi–"

**Bat**  
rude 

**Kara**  
It's an essential part of the Monarch experience  
You could even say it's part of my charm 

**Bat**  
touché  
you are very charming ;) 

I re-read the last line. I thought Bat was just flirty, but the way she reacted to Andi's comment yesterday… 

"Nope," I toss my phone into my bag, "Not going to think about it right now." 

I don't have the brain space to deal with awkward feelings.

* * *

This feels awkward.

Juliette and I bumped into each other on our way out, and now she's floundering under Andi's barely masked hostility. 

"–your sponsorship," Juliette cradles her elbow, "It's too bad neither of us are in PR anymore." 

"I don't mind," Andi smiles tightly, "Kara and I spend _plenty_ of time together already." 

Andi links her arm with mine, her smile growing a little wider when Juliette flinches. 

"That's–" 

All of our phones ring. 

"Sorry, I'm on call so I have to check," Juliette pulls out her phone. 

Andi and I do the same.

**THE SYNDICATE**  
teamwork makes the memes work 

**Wolf**  
We have a time-sensitive lead on Optimus' android  
Suit up and meet at [location] ASAP 

**Bat** _is typing…_

When I look up Juliette is rapidly tapping her phone, though she pauses when she notices us watching. 

"Sorry we–"  
"I have–" 

All three of us pause. 

Juliette recovers first, "Work emergency. I gotta go, sorry!" 

She hurries back into the office. 

"Do you think she's…" Andi glances at Juliette's retreating form. 

"I don't think she's involved," I grimace, "Either way, we should go."

* * *

Andi starts taking her clothes off once we're in the railcar. She gets down to her bra before I notice her smirk. 

"You can still change while you're staring." 

I blush, "Oh! Right!" 

I turn around and start changing into my suit. When I finish and turn back, Andi doesn't try to hide that she was watching, though she is sporting a light blush. There's an awkward silence until Andi speaks up. 

"So, ready for your first field trip?" 

Oh thank god, a safe subject. 

"Did the fair not count?" 

"I guess," she shrugs, "You haven't fought with us yet, though."

"Does Bat not count either?"

"Nope," she looks at a random spot—oh, there's a camera—and sticks her tongue out.

**Bat**  
ouch  
thanks for the existential crisis

"I'm still not convinced you're not an AI." 

I relax and let their banter fade into the background. Andi has a point—I didn't do much besides run and pray at the fair. I'm still new to fighting and my powers… and fighting _with_ my powers. 

At least this time I won't need to wait for back-up.

* * *

Wolf—Duke?—sent us coordinates to an alley tucked a few blocks away from a large building under construction. 

"Cat. Monarch," Wolf—he's definitely Wolf right now—nods at us, "The construction site down the street hired Optimus for security. Instead of protecting the workers, the guards are holding them captive. 

"They confiscated or destroyed the workers' phones, but some managed to call for help." 

"Let me guess: Optimus has the police paid off to look the other way," I scowl. 

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner. Your prize is oppression," Bat taps at her wrist, "Bonus round–the most recent reports mention a metal person. Guess who?" 

"Sounds like our missing machine."

"Most likely, yes. We'll separate into two groups—one to handle evacuating civilians while the other attempts to capture the android." 

We have an even number, so it's an easy split. Bat and Cat are the obvious choices to counter the android. I expect either Wolf or Badger to be their third, but I'm chosen instead.

"Your power works best on a single target," Wolf catches my confusion, "Badger and I are better equipped for crowd control."

We split into our respective groups and approach the building. Wolf's group goes loud, and we slip inside while the guards are distracted. 

We head towards the construction workers' panicked shouts—barely audible over the nearby melee. 

"Let us out!"  
"Help!"  
"Hey! Get your hands off–oof!" 

We arrive just in time to see an Optimus goon shove someone to the floor. 

"Hey!" I shout, drawing the room's attention, "Haven't you heard of the golden rule?" 

I throw my hands forward, and the guard goes flying.

"Nice, Monarch! For the rest of you," Andi crackles electricity between her hands, "You get one chance to let these people go and scram."

The crowd takes advantage of the guards' distraction to flee, but they run into another obstacle.

"Babebot at 2 o'clock!" Bat calls out. 

The android stops blocking the workers and charges towards Bat, which helps the guards regain their courage. They pull out familiar stun batons and try to mob us. 

"So, do you have any hobbies besides terrorizing people?" Bat quips, "Maybe something a little less violent?" 

I spare a quick glance around the room. Even with her upgraded software, Bat and the android are evenly matched. Andi is doing better—using the guards' weapons against them is rather effective. 

I feel a tingle in the back of my head, and I whirl around just in time to deflect an incoming blow. 

"Does your family know you like to sneak up on girls at night?" I shove my opponent away, "They must be very disappointed." 

I intercept another guard coming from behind, "You too? Come on!" 

"Monarch, have a little sympathy," Andi takes down her own pair, "Your backside is very attractive." 

"Agreed!" Bat shouts from across the room. 

"Not now you two!" 

I'm not blushing. It's just the fight making me red-faced.

"Uh, I could use a hand here, guys!" Bat is completely focused on dodging now, "She's getting faster!" 

I disengage and head towards Bat. 

"Okay, get ready!" I use my powers to pin the android to the floor, "Tag her!" 

Bat slams a disc on the android's torso, and the machine slows to a stop.

"How do you like them apples?" Bat does a dorky victory dance, "These babies are upgrade–whoa!" 

The android grabs Bat's device and crushes it in her fist before swinging at Bat again. 

"You jinxed it, nerd!" Andi zaps the last security guard, "My turn!" 

Andi dashes towards the android, hands alight with power. Unfortunately, the android is moving too fast for her to land a hit. 

"Cat, get ready!" I focus on the machine again. 

Just like a moment ago, the android starts to slow…then goes back to full speed. I try again using more power.

"It's resisting me somehow!" 

I feel like I'm in deep water, pressure surrounding me on all sides. I push harder, but the android just shrugs it off. Cat isn't having a great time either. Even with Bat's help, she hasn't been able to land a solid hit.

A spinning kick catches Bat off-guard and sends her flying. 

"Bat!"

I'm _still_ trying to hold this thing still, but my efforts hit a limit, or some sort of barrier. It's not solid though. Somehow, I _know_ that I can force myself through it. 

So I do. 

… 

Agony.

My head throbs with pain. Every sound, every sight—anything I sense shoots another spike into my brain. Everything _hurts_. A flash of light sears my eyes and the lingering ache drops me to my knees, cradling my head.

"Monarch!" 

I cringe at the loud voice, "Don't…head hurts."

I open my eyes—when did I close them?—and see Bat and Cat crouched near me. 

"Give me a sec," I close my eyes again. 

The room is blissfully quiet, and after a minute or so of deep breathing, the pounding in my head becomes tolerable. It still feels like I'm nursing an awful hangover though. 

"What happened?" I croak. 

"You held the bot down for a few seconds, but that was long enough for me to fry it," Andi puts her hand on my back and rubs soothing circles, "It went down, but not for long. It ran off once it could move again."

"There was a light…" 

"It flashbanged us," Bat grumbled, "Used darkness to escape too."

I grimaced, "Copying your power?" 

"Seems like it," Bat sighed, "What about you? Did you take a hit to the head? Let me check."

She starts running her fingers along my scalp, gently pressing to check for tender spots. 

"It was a power thing, I think," I close my eyes again. Bat's gentle touch feels nice, "I think the android was resisting my powers somehow. I kept pushing harder, then I guess I pushed too hard." 

"Can you walk?" Bat asks, "We should get going before the police come." 

"Y–yeah, let's go."

They both help me to my feet, and though I wobble a little at first, I manage to walk back to our meeting spot. 

"Did you manage to destroy it?" Wolf asks. 

"No," Bat answers, "The android got away. It shrugged off everything we threw at it, even Monarch's TK."

"And it copied our powers," Andi grumbles, "My powers protect me from getting shocked, but it pulled a Bat and flashbanged us."

"That's unfortunate, but at least we managed to get the workers to safety and we're all in one piece," Wolf folds his arms, "Good work." 

"Are you…being _nice_?" Cat gapes, "Are you feeling okay?" 

Sirens go off a few blocks away. 

"On that note," Wolf glares at Andi, "We should leave."

* * *

The team use the next few days to rest and recover. Andi and I do some light power training once my head stops hurting, but otherwise we spend most evenings just hanging out. 

It might be my imagination, but Andi's more cuddly than usual. She's never been one for personal space, so it's hard to tell, but Robin keeps giving me knowing looks when we're snuggled up on the couch. They're really good at noticing things like this—and poking me when I drag my feet.

"I told you, we're not like that."

"Uh-huh," they reply casually, "Sure."

"Seriously!" I glare, "That's just how she is. She's just flirty and touchy-feely by default."

"That's not a denial on your end," they smirk. 

I flush, "I… I don't know, honestly."

They waggle their eyebrows with a smile, "Sounds like you have some thinking to do."

I roll my eyes and give them a hug before leaving for work.

* * *

Charles is out, as usual, but he left a stack of busywork for me to chug through. It's mildly irritating that a company that's on the cutting-edge of technology still uses paper time cards. 

"Oh, not again," I groan at the copy machine. 

I have no idea why it hasn't been replaced since it jams so often. 

"Having some trouble, Kara?" Ruby enters with her own stack of papers.

"Yeah," I sigh, "Sorry if it takes a little while for me to finish."

"Here, let me help," she opens the machine up and starts clearing out the jam. 

I hear the ping of metal on metal, strangely enough, but Ruby finishes clearing the machine before I can tell where it comes from. 

"Thanks, Ruby. I'll be done in a sec!" 

We chat about our new roles while we wait for everything to finish printing. Ruby seems to enjoy her new position, though her boss, Paris, is a little strict. 

"Ruby?" a blonde woman in a white coat strides in, "There you are! You were supposed to be in the lab ten minutes ago!" 

Ruby jumps, "Sorry, Paris. I'll be there soon."

"Sorry, the machine keeps jamming so it's taking a while to make copies," I add. 

Paris looks at me like I'm a strange insect, "Fine. I'll be in the lab, Ruby. Don't keep me waiting."

She leaves just as abruptly as she arrived. 

"So… That's your new boss?" 

She seems more than "a little strict". 

Ruby shuffles in place, "Yes. Please don't judge her too harshly. Like I said, she's a little strict, but she's not a bad person—just abrasive."

"If you say so," I shrug, "Hey, didn't you mention Juliette taking her out to lunch before? Are they close?" 

"Maybe? I think Paris needs Juliette's help for one of her projects," Ruby answers, "At least, that's what Paris keeps saying."

It makes sense for a research project to have security concerns, but why Juliette specifically? Is it a big project? 

Like "power-copying android" big?

"–Kara?" Ruby taps my shoulder. 

"Oh, sorry! Spaced out a sec," I notice my copies are finished, "I'll let you finish up so you can meet Paris. It was nice to catch up with you!" 

Ruby waves goodbye, somewhat confused.

* * *

**Kara**  
Bat, how closely are you watching Juliette? 

**Bat**  
pretty closely  
why? feeling jealous? ;)  


**Kara**  
Ha. Ha.  
Honestly, I feel pretty shitty asking you to spy on my friend. Even if it's for her own safety.  
I think she's getting roped into the android project. 

**Bat**  
uhhhh  
walk me through that again 

**Kara**  
She had a "work emergency" right when we heard about the android being loose, and she's connected to the head of Research somehow.  
They might be working on a project together.  
I just have a weird feeling, and I thought you'd know more.  
I don't want Optimus digging their claws into her 

**Bat**  
head of research? paris?  
im not worried  
they've known each other since they were kids  
paris doesn't trust anyone else with her computer stuff  


**Kara**  
Okay… I'll trust your judgment. Sorry I keep asking you about Juliette, I'm just worried about her getting in over her head with Optimus. 

I slouch in my seat and hold my head. This double-agent thing is more stressful than I expected. My phone rings, but instead of picking it up I put it back in my pocket and give a quick thumbs-up—hopefully somewhere Bat can see it.

I sigh in relief when Bat's ringtone stops. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" 

I stifle a groan. When I turn around, Juliette is looking at me with soft, sad eyes.

"Just stressed out," I deflect. 

Juliette frowns, but doesn't push, "TGIF?" 

" _Definitely_ ," I sit up a little, "So, what brings you here? Has Optimus finally decided to give my job to a computer?" 

"Not yet!" she chirps, "I was just wondering if you wanted to grab lunch?" 

"Yes, _please_."

"Cool, I was thinking–" 

"Ruby! Have you seen Juliette?" 

Juliette's eyes widen, "We gotta go! Quick!" 

I stand up, and she leads me by the arm until we're outside the office. 

"Are you playing hooky?" I tease. 

"I'm not avoiding work, just Paris," she grumbles, "She knows I'm a good programmer, so she's been trying to get me on her team." 

"I take it you're not a fan of that idea?" 

"I like where I am right now," Juliette grimaces, "Paris is used to getting what she wants, though." 

"Shouldn't she be bothering your boss instead of you?" 

"My boss? Why… Oh," she shakes her head, "The head of my department said "no", but that hasn't stopped her from hassling me."

"Want to file a harassment claim with HR?" I grin. 

Instead of smiling, she pales, "Please don't. She's annoying, but I don't want her to get in trouble."

I frown, "Are you sure?" 

"Positive. I'll be fine," she nods, "For now, though, we've got a bigger problem—where are we going to eat?"

* * *

After work, everyone meets up to finish discussing next week's assault. 

"Is everyone clear on our plan?" Duke asks sternly, "Don't forget that our main objective is to get that data out of Optimus' hands."

"Buuuut!" Bat's avatar chimes in, "If you can, try to download a copy for me!"

Everyone agrees. 

"Good. Dismissed. We'll meet here on Monday before launching our assault."

We all shuffle out of the base and get onto different train cars. Andi stays with me, of course, but the other three seem to be going their own way. 

"Hey, are you busy tomorrow?" Andi asks, her head resting on my shoulder. 

"No?" I try to shove the image of Robin's smug face out of my mind, "Why?" 

"I've got a work thing. I have to show up, take a few pictures and maybe talk to the crowd a bit, but after that it'll be like going to a fair. Want to come with me?" 

"That sounds fun!" I smile, "Do I need to get a ticket or anything?" 

"Pfft," Andi scoffs and playfully pokes my cheek, "You're my plus one, you're covered."

"Oh," I nod, "Sure, sounds fun!"

I keep my composure for the rest of the trip, but internally I scream. 

Did Andi just ask me out on a date?

* * *

"That's definitely a date."

"She didn't say that word though," I cross my arms. 

"Does she have to?" Robin smirks, "And she _did_ call you her 'plus one'."

They laugh when I bury my face into the couch. 

"You _could_ just ask her." 

"Sh'dup" I grumble into the cushion.

At least she's not staying over tonight—she left after walking me home. I haven't had much roomie time with Robin, and they're making up for it with relentless teasing. It's still nice though. 

We binge watch one of their monster shows—a vampire documentary—until it's time for bed. 

"G'night," I shuffle towards my room. 

Robin yawns and does the same, "Good night. Don't let the vampires bite."

"I won't invite one in if you don't." 

"Deal," they pause, "Unless Pizza Girl is a vampire."

I roll my eyes and flop into bed. 

Andi's side still smells like her.

* * *

"PowerUp?" I look around—their logo is plastered everywhere. 

"Yup," Andi grins, "Girl's gotta get her electrolytes somewhere!" 

Huh. I know bodies generate electricity in small amounts, but does Andi's power use something similar? I don't think so, but it doesn't hurt to ask. 

"Do your powers actually use up your electrolytes?" I murmur.

She looks shocked…no pun intended, "Do you think so? I have no idea, honestly. I'm just a gym rat."

She get on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear. 

"I'm not really brand loyal on my own time either, but let's keep that between us."

"S–sure!" my face feels hot, "So, where should we–" 

"Omigod! Andi!" an excited fan runs over to us, "I can't believe you're actually here!" 

Andi's entire demeanor shifts. She adopts a casually aloof smile and stands with one hand on her hip. 

"Well," even Andi's voice sounds different, "When I say I'm going to be somewhere, I'll be there."

She flashes what I've started to call her "social media" smile.

I watch the rest of their exchange with mild intrigue. Andi isn't pretending to be something she's not. She's still being herself—albeit a muted, curated form of herself. 

More fans approach, and Andi keeps her mask on. After a dozen of so selfies, she disengages—"We haven't gotten a chance to look around."—pointedly looping her arm through mine.

Once we're out of earshot she slows down, "Sorry about that."

"Hey, I get it," I nudge her with my elbow, "Business before pleasure, right?" 

Andi smirks and waggles her eyebrows, "What sort of pleasure are we talking about?" 

I laugh—this is the real Andi. Crass and sarcastic. 

"Way to crush a girl's ego," she pouts. 

Playful, too.

She's always been like this with me, though. Maybe I'm being delusional, but when we met for the first time, I'm pretty sure Andi treated me differently from her other fans. She was more…flirty? authentic? 

"I'm sure you'll recover soon," I tease, "You can try showing off at the game booths over there." 

"Got your eye on any of those prizes?" she puffs up her chest, "Name it and it's yours, babe."

We walk over and check out what's available. All the booths have the same (heavily branded) items, so I challenge Andi to get me a medium prize. 

"Medium?" she raises an eyebrow, "You don't think I could score the large?" 

I roll my eyes, "I'd honestly be content with a small one." 

"That's not what she said," Andi jokes.

I playfully shove Andi, "Alright, quit stalling. Go win something." 

She ends up choosing the strength test. The operator recognizes her and sets up a small barrier so a crowd can come watch. I awkwardly hover outside, but Andi rolls her eyes and pulls me in. 

"VIPs get front row seats, cutie."

It doesn't take long for a sizeable group to form. Despite the multitude of eyes and cameras on her, Andi's attention is focused on me. She shrugs her jacket off and tosses it towards me with a wink. 

The crowd chants her name as she walks towards the target. When she's right in front of it, she poses with her arms flexed. I join the dozens of people taking a photo—I feel kind of smug about how her eyes stay locked with mine. 

The operator hands her a PowerUp bottle and she poses with it, then takes a long gulp. 

Damn. She should be on their commercials. I'd buy a case of PowerUp if she'd drink it all in front of me. 

"Alright!" she rubs her hands together, "Let's do this!" 

She picks up the hammer and swings it around to get a feel for the weight. Once she's satisfied she hefts it over her shoulder. 

Andi looks at me one last time, and I give her a thumbs-up. Her smile is blindingly bright, and I already hear people gossiping. She either doesn't notice, or doesn't care because she points at the largest prize, then at me.

Andi grabs the handle with both hands again, her elbows high. In one smooth motion, she swings the hammer over her head and down onto the target. The puck shoots up and rings the bell.

Her fans go wild, cheering and shouting praise. Andi accepts the large prize—a giant stuffed PowerUp logo—and hands it to me with a smug grin. 

"So… Do you like 'em big?"

* * *

Now that the spectacle is over, most of the crowd disperses. A few fans stick around to request selfies, but Andi handles them quickly. 

"Hey, come here for a sec."

I join Andi in front of the strength test, and she wraps her arm around my shoulders. 

"Selfie time!" 

She tugs me closer and takes a few shots. 

"Gonna post about your victory?" I joke.

"Not with these," she shakes her head, "These ones are personal."

Andi smiles—it's soft instead of smug, "I told you, I gotta keep some goodies for myself."

* * *

I'm tense the entire time I'm at work on Monday. I keep worrying that someone will catch me or find out I'm connected to the Syndicate, but the weight on my shoulders finally drops when Andi and I make it to the base unmolested.

It's not until after I change that I realize the rest of the group isn't coming for another hour or so. 

"Why did we come here so early?" Andi spins in Bat's chair, "No one else is here yet."

"Not true," Bat's voice calls out from the console, "I'm always here."

"Fine. No one else is here _in person_."

"You're not meeting up with us, Bat?" I ask. 

"I'm running ops," Bat says, "I can do that just fine where I'm at." 

"Oh…" I thought we'd at least get a chance to see her at the base before we head out, "Aren't the computers here better?" 

She answers by displaying a shrug emoji. 

As far as I can tell, the base is super high tech. Does Bat really keep a similar setup at home? No wonder she doesn't go out much.

"C'mon! Come hang out with us!" Andi whines, "I'm bored and we can't spar right before a mission."

"I'm already hanging out with you guys," Bat replies, "In fact, since I was here first, _you_ are hanging out with _me_!" 

"I'm still _bored_!" Andi rides the chair across the room, "Let's play a game!" 

"Like…?" I stretch out on the couch, "Anything we can do without me getting up?" 

"Well… there are a couple things that come to mind, but they might be a little too scandalous for Bat's innocent eyes." 

"Andi!" my face feels hot. 

"Don't hold back on my account," Bat lowers the lights and starts playing smooth jazz, "And trust me, the internet robbed me of all innocence years ago." 

"You two are the _worst_ ," I groan, "Do we have a deck of cards or something?"

"I don't think so. Hey, Bat, could you–" 

Bat stops playing music and resets the lights, "I'm not using my state-of-the-art 3D printer to make you a deck of cards."

"Fine!" Andi huffs, "We can't play Truth or Dare because Bat's not actually here. No cards… Never Have I Ever?" 

It's not a terrible idea. Bat doesn't say much about herself, and I wouldn't mind learning more about Andi either. 

"Sure, why not," I hold my hands up, "Are we starting with ten or five?" 

"Ten!" Andi holds hers out too. 

Bat displays ten squares underneath her avatar. 

"Who's going first?" I ask. 

"Never have I ever hacked into a computer!" Andi grins. 

"Wow, that wasn't targeted at all," Bat removes one of her squares, "Never have I ever played this game until now." 

Andi and I both drop a finger. 

"Really?" I didn't think she was that sheltered, "It was a pretty popular drinking game when I was in college." 

"Not my scene," Bat replies. 

Does that mean she didn't go to college, or that she avoided being social? 

"Hmm," I look at Andi then at Bat, "Never have I ever…rescued an intern from Optimus." 

Andi and Bat each lose a point. 

We keep sniping each other until all of us are down to one hand. It's fun, but I don't learn much about either of them. 

"Never have I ever…" Andi hums, "Kissed a boy."

Bat and I both drop a point. Andi raises an eyebrow at Bat, but doesn't comment otherwise. 

"Never have I ever had a girlfriend," Bat says, "Or boyfriend."

Andi and I both lose a point. 

"Aw, Bat," Andi coos, "We can be your wing women! What's your type? Ooh, we should go clubbing!" 

I smack Andi—who joined me on the couch after spinning herself dizzy—in the shoulder. 

"What?" Andi yelps, "It would be fun! We might even be able to find a place that lets Bat wear his helmet. Some people are into that."

"I'll pass," Bat pauses, "But thank you for the offer…I think."

Am I the only one feeling the elephant in the room? Bat and I never addressed Andi's comment last week, and Andi's been giving off non-platonic vibes all weekend. It doesn't help that her followers went crazy this weekend trying to figure out who I am and if we're dating. 

"Kara? It's your turn," Andi boops my nose.

"What?" I scrunch my nose reflexively, "Oh. Hmm."

I could do something lame like "having a codename that rhymes with hat", but that doesn't tell me anything new about either of them. 

"I haven't been on a boat before," I throw out. 

Apparently, the other two have. 

"Now you guys have to tell me what you were doing on a boat."

"Nothing special," Bat answers first, "Just a dinner event that happened to be on a boat."

"Oh come on, tell us more!" Andi needles, "What was it for? Were you a party crasher?" 

Bat hesitates—probably trying to figure out how much she can say without giving away too much. 

"It was a girl's birthday celebration," she says evenly, "Her parents invited family and their business associates."

"Huh," Andi sounds thoughtful, "Birthday on a boat. How was the kid?" 

"Quiet," Bat says slowly, "She was the only child in a room full of adults."

Oh, Bat…

"What about you, Andi?" I quickly change topics. 

"Hmm?" Andi looks at me, "Oh. My high school always had senior prom on a boat. I managed to get a ticket as someone's date before I dropped out."

Bat plays a wolf whistle, "Why am I not surprised you managed to score a date with an upperclassman?" 

Andi blushes, "Ah, well… I did track and cross-country, and I was pretty good at it too, so I made varsity my freshman year. One of the seniors on the track team asked me out when I was a sophomore. Things kind of fizzled out when she went off to college, though." 

"Ouch," I reply, "First heartbreak?" 

"We weren't that serious. It was mostly a physical relationship, honestly. I'm pretty sure she only took me to prom so we could hook up after," Andi shrugs, "That's all in the past, though. It's my turn now!" 

Andi rubs her hands together mischievously. Her eyes search Bat's avatar like there's a hidden clue somewhere in the hologram. 

"Never have I ever kissed a girl," she declares, dropping a finger right after. 

Bat and I do the same. 

Andi smirks knowingly. 

"And then there was one," Bat sighs, "I've never dyed my hair purple." 

"Hey! You could've gotten Kara with that one too!" 

"Sorry, not sorry." 

Andi pouts and turns to face me, "Get 'im, Kara! Girl power!" 

I laugh—for a different reason than Andi assumes, probably. 

"Never have I ever…" I hum in thought, "Been out of the state." 

"Me neither!" Andi holds her hand up for a hi-five. 

Bat drops her last point and plays a soundbite, "Congratulations, you've won!" 

"Ooh, where have you been? Why were you traveling? " Andi bounces on her cushion, "Have you been on a plane?" 

"I've been here and there, doing a bit of this and that," Bat says, "Yes, I've been on a plane."

"That's not a real answer, and you know it!" 

Andi segues into asking Bat a barrage of questions. Bat deflects most of them, but she does share a few tidbits about herself. Andi gobbles up every detail—from what I can tell, she connects with Bat more than the rest of the Syndicate, so she really enjoys Bat opening up. 

"How do we _know_ you're not secretly an AI?" Andi's spinning in Bat's chair again, "Can you prove you're a real person?" 

"I could." 

Andi stops spinning and stares at the display expectantly. 

"I didn't say I _would_."

Andi groans. 

"Also, the others will be here in a few minutes," Bat continues, "And I have a few things I need to check before they do. BRB."

Her hologram winks out. 

Andi grumbles louder, "You're not helping your case!"

* * *

"I've managed to locate where they're keeping the server," Bat displays a map, "We can stick to the plan, but be aware they have guards on patrol." 

She continues marking the map with new information—patrols, cameras, even walls that Badger can break down for shortcuts. 

I'm sure it's very helpful for the others, but I'm having a hard time orienting myself. We plan on staying together, though, so I'm not too worried about getting lost.

"–keep you updated over comms, " the console slides open and a tray of earbuds pops out, "These will help me keep track of you guys without relying on the security cams."

We each grab one and put them on. I'm surprised at how well it fits, and it doesn't block out sound, either.

Sound check. Can everyone hear me? 

We make varying noises in the affirmative. 

Excellent. In case of emergency, take the comm unit out and squeeze it until it clicks. That will activate a distress signal and a GPS tracker. 

Wolf pulls his out and examines it closely, "Thank you, Bat. Let's move out."

* * *

We sneak into the building through a side-entrance using an employee access code—courtesy of Bat. 

Alright, there should be a staircase on your right. The server should be on the second floor. There's a dedicated server room in the IT department. 

Juliette's face flashes in my mind. Did she work on these servers? Does she know what's on them? 

There's a patrol on the second floor that will pass the stairwell exit. I'll try to call out others if they approach, but the whole floor is basically crawling with guards. 

We ascend the stairs quickly. Falcon cracks the exit door open to check if it's clear. He puts a fist up, and we all freeze. I don't realize I'm holding my breath until Falcon relaxes and waves us through. 

Andi takes the lead, checking each corner as we follow Bat's directions. We manage to keep a low profile, ducking into offices to hide when guards come by. Andi and I are currently holed up under a desk, waiting for Bat to give us the all-clear. 

Standby. Get ready, one of these guys just stopped near your door. 

Static rolls off Andi in waves. 

False alarm. He's moving again. 

"Is it always like this?" I whisper. My first encounter with Andi wasn't half as stressful as today, in hindsight. 

Andi gives my hand a quick squeeze, "Sometimes. Don't worry, you're doing great."

There's no way around security here. 

The room we're looking for is just around the corner, at the end of the hall. Unfortunately, there's also two guards posted right by the door, and another two halfway down the hallway. 

_I can set off a security alarm somewhere else as a distraction, but it will put the guards inside on alert._

"Four guards outside," Andi mutters, "We can keep it quiet if we move fast enough." 

"Andi, Monarch. You two will take out the closest guards. Falcon, you and I will work on the farther ones while Badger breaks the door down," Wolf speaks quietly, "Be careful moving in–the doorway is a bottleneck. Got it?" 

We all nod. 

"On my mark," Wolf puts his fist up. We move into position. 

He opens his hand to show three fingers. At the end of his silent countdown, we burst into action. 

Badger rips concrete out of the ceiling and hurls it down the center of the hallway, Falcon riding its tailwind. The guards at the door don't see him behind the incoming projectile, and he manages to grab one in a chokehold while Wolf freezes the other. 

At the same time. Andi sprints forward and leaps with her hands out towards her target—poor sucker didn't even see what hit her. Her partner silently—I'm holding his jaw shut—joins her on the floor. 

"Cat, could you give mine a zap?" 

Sparks dance along her fingers, "My pleasure." 

We join the others inside the server room, which is much larger than I expected. There's at least twenty guards in there, probably more. The others are getting mobbed—Falcon is handling six on his own! 

_Someone raised the alarm. They reset their security systems. I'm going to need a minute to regain access._

"Bat, where do I stick my tail?" Andi scans the room, "There's a lot of stuff in here!" 

Several guards notice our arrival and break off to confront us. They aren't well trained though. I could probably break even with them if I fought without my powers. 

_Look for a server that's set aside. It should be on a cart—something with wheels._

I scan the room while doing the hokey-pokey—seriously, I'm just moving back and forth and these guys are still having trouble hitting me. 

"There!" I point at a cart, "Go, I'll cover you!" 

My opponents turn away from me and make a beeline for Andi while she runs across the room. 

Big mistake. 

I trip one, and two more fall down like dominoes. Another tries to throw his baton at Andi, but ends up shocking himself when it bounces off a barrier. 

Hey, I think that's new. Cool. 

Andi's standing by the server, blasting bolts of electricity with both hands. None of the guards can touch her—the few that make it past her attacks end up faceplanting before they can reach her. Andi smiles widely every time it happens. 

"Thanks, babe!" Andi waves, then zaps the idiots dumb enough to turn their backs on her by looking at me. 

I make my way to her side, "Focus on the server, I'll hold them off." 

She pouts, then turns around, "Bat, where can I–nevermind, found it!" 

She plugs her tail in…I need to ask who came up with that idea. 

There aren't many guards left to target Andi, and those who do end up easily dispatched with a quick trip. The others managed to take down their opponents too, though they're looking pretty rough. 

Shit! I just got back into their systems, reinforcements are just outside! 

"How long do we have until–" Wolf's question is answered by the stampede of another platoon of guards entering the room. 

_There's even more on the way! I can try to stall them, but you guys need to get out of there!_

That's going to be rather difficult, considering they have enough bodies to surround us—which they're trying to do. The others fall back towards Andi, who still has her tail plugged in. I help them out as best as I can, but they just have too many people. 

My heart races. We're all exhausted, physically and mentally. Badger is favoring one side and Falcon's usually stoic face is twisted in pain.

Whenever I'm feeling desperate, I fall back on the most important thing I learned in college: the power of bullshitting. 

"You see your friends on the ground? Turn around and walk away if you don't want to join them!" I shout. 

The troops don't falter, steadily moving towards us in formation.

Well. I tried.

Wolf speaks quietly, "There's too many, we need to leave."

"No," Andi clenches her fists, "I can take care of this." 

"An–Cat!" I hiss, "Do you have a plan?" 

Instead of answering, Andi hardens her expression. The air around us crackles quietly, and I can _feel_ the hum of energy in the air.

Everyone else feels the tension, too. The approaching guards freeze, afraid of the building pressure around them. 

"H-Halt!" the closest guard calls out shakily, "You–" 

She doesn't get to finish before a surge of electricity rushes through Andi's tail, covering her from head to toe. She throws her arms forward and balls of lightning explode outward—some bursting from her body uncontrollably. They bounce all over the room, leaving scorch marks and ruined electronics in their wake. 

The guards drop like flies, each downed in a single hit. 

Wolf, Badger, and Falcon are caught in the storm, too. If they were looking rough before, now they're barely on their feet. While I'm looking around, I'm caught off-guard, and a jolt of lightning surges through me. 

Andi has zapped me before—playfully, and a little harder during sparring sometimes. 

This is _nothing_ like that.

The world goes white. My body twitches and spasms against my will, and I grit my teeth through the pain—thank god I don't bite my tongue. When it's finally over, I'm left feeling shaky and weak. 

"See?" Andi breathes heavily, "Problem solved." 

"That was your plan?" Falcon seethes, "You almost took us out too!" 

"I knew you'd be fine. Your suits took the brunt of it–" 

That could have been _worse_? 

Andi crosses her arms, "You're standing. They're not. You're welcome."

"We don't have time to argue right now," Badger moves in between them, "Cat destroyed the server with that attack, so we're done here." 

"Our comms are out too," Wolf adds, "It's dangerous to stay here without Bat's support. We need to get out of here."

* * *

We make our way out of the office without any fuss—either due to luck or Bat intervening on our behalf. Maybe both. 

Once we're outside, everyone rushes to get out of the open, moving towards the closest underground entrance. My legs burn, and despite my best effort, I start falling behind. My jogging turns into hobbling, and it takes all of my willpower to stay upright. 

I trip on a curb, but Andi catches me before I hit the ground. Her touch sends a slight shock through me, though, and I reflexively flinch away. 

She frowns, "Are you okay?" 

"No. I'm _not_ okay," I glare at her in disbelief, "You just zapped us. You zapped _me_!"

Andi looks like I just slapped her, and the expression makes me even angrier. 

"Y'know, when I was a kid, I was always afraid I'd get tased by cops one day? Black girl at the wrong place at the wrong time. It'd be better than getting shot, at least," I know I'm rambling, but I'm too exhausted and angry and _hurt_ to care, "Thanks for helping me find out it hurts more than I imagined." 

"Kara, I–" Andi reaches for me. 

"You _what_ , Andi?" I stumble away, leaning against the closest wall for support, "You're so desperate to take Optimus down that you don't care about who gets hurt?" 

"I _do_ care! I care about the team," Andi approaches me again, "And I care about you, Kara. I care about you so much." 

Her voice is soft, pleading. She offers me her hand again, and I take it this time. 

"Then why did you hurt us?" my anger fades to sadness. 

"I…" she hesitates, "I know it was risky, but it was a better option than trying to fight them off. I couldn't think of any other way to keep us safe." 

Andi squeezes my hand gently.

"I tried my best to keep the electricity away from you, but I couldn't control all of it. There was too much." 

"Andi…" I realize I'm trembling, "I know you meant well, but that was really dangerous. You scared me." 

"Kara, I'm so, so sorry I hurt you," Andi holds my hand with both of hers, "I know this will sound hard to believe, but I would never _ever_ harm you intentionally. You're too important to me.

"I told you, you're special." 

Andi looks at me fondly. There's such genuine affection in her eyes that I can't stop myself from smiling back. 

"You're special too, Andi."

I expect a sarcastic reply—she's _Andi Kim_ , of course she's special, and she has plenty of followers to remind her if she ever forgets. 

"Um," Andi looks down shyly, "You mean it?" 

It's hard to tell with the mask, but I swear she's blushing. 

"Yeah…?" I furrow my brow. How does she not know? "You're special to thousands of people, Andi." 

"Their opinions don't matter. They're not important to me," Andi steps closer until her body presses mine against the wall, "You are." 

Her hands cup my face, and when she leans in with her eyes closed, I vividly recall Andi pinning me to the floor last week. 

She doesn't pull back this time. 

Our lips meet, and it's like a dam bursts inside Andi. Her hands slide down to my waist, and she pushes her hips forward until they're flush with mine. I groan quietly, and Andi chuckles in response. 

I turn the tables by sliding my hand down her back. She squeaks adorably when I give her a good squeeze, then quickly retaliates by nibbling on my lower lip. 

"I didn't peg you as the grabby type" she murmurs against my lips. 

I pull her head back—she makes a cute noise when I tug on her ponytail—so I can lay a trail of kisses down her throat, and back up again. I keep moving up her jaw until I can whisper in her ear, "Are you complaining?" 

"Hell no," Andi pushes my shoulders back against the wall and moves in for another kiss. 

It's still hard to believe that Andi— _Andi Kim_ —is kissing me, but she _is_ , and it feels _fantastic_. 

"We should–mmph!" Andi silences me with another kiss, and I lose my train of thought. 

It's hard to focus on anything besides Andi's soft, persistent lips. Especially when they start exploring my neck. 

"Wait–ah," I gasp when Andi finds a sensitive spot, "A–Andi, wait."

She stops kissing me and rests the side of her head against my shoulder, "I have been."

I blink. Does she mean… How long has she felt this way? This isn't the time or place for that conversation, though. 

"We should catch up with the others before they get worried." 

"Yeah…we should," Andi doesn't move. 

I play with her hair a little, giving her time to change her mind before pushing the issue. 

She pulls back to look at me again, "Okay." 

I relax—and Andi seizes her chance to give me one last kiss. It's brief, but intense. I end up a little dazed when she stops. 

"That was…" I absentmindedly touch my finger to my lips, "Wow." 

Andi preens, "Yeah?" 

"Yeah," I play with the ends of her hair some more. 

Andi darts forward and kisses my cheek, "While I'd love to stay here with you, you're right, we should go." 

She steps back, but I give her a chaste kiss before she can get too far. Once she pulls away, I realize something rather dire. 

"Um, Andi?" 

"Yeah, babe?" she grins. 

"I'm going to need some help making it back to base." 

"Oh…" she wraps her arm around my waist, "Right. Sorry."

* * *

It's a huge relief when we finally make it to a train car—just sitting down helps me feel much better. Andi holds my hand while I lean against her for a short nap. We get back to base just as the conversation is winding down. 

"–destroyed, but Cat might have a partial copy of the data," Wolf finishes his debriefing. 

"Which we can find out now that she's here," Falcon is the first to catch our arrival. 

"Glad you could finally make it," Duke drawls, "Is there a reason you stayed behind?" 

I blush, feeling like a tardy student being chastised, "Sorry, it's my fault. I wasn't feeling great, so Andi waited to make sure I was okay." 

"That's reasonable," Lorelei replies, "Considering the circumstances." 

Andi hastily changes the subject, "So, did you guys help Bat catch up?" 

"Yeah, they did," Bat's avatar answers, "You blasted everything in the room. Including the others. And you fried our brand new comms!" 

"Don't pretend you won't enjoy tinkering up a new version. You love messing around with our tech." 

"That's not the point!" Bat actually sounds pretty angry, "We both end up running blind when comms are down! Especially since you knocked out the security cams too!" 

Andi opens her mouth, but Bat barrels on. 

"I had no idea whether you guys were down or captured or _dead_!" I've never heard Bat sound so upset, "I don't have–!" 

Bat cuts herself off. When she starts speaking again, her voice is level, "I'm glad you guys all made it out okay. If there's no other news, I'm going to sign off. Andi, plug in your tail before you go." 

"Bat, wait," Andi grimaces, "I'm sorry. I didn't think things through." 

Andi addresses the rest of the group, "Look, I know I messed up, okay? I couldn't see a better way out though, and we were getting boxed in." 

Duke sighs, "Let's just leave it at that for now. We're all tired, and the essentials have been taken care of." 

"I'm ready to take the suit off and call it a day," Lorelei nods. 

"I'll let you guys know if I find any leads. Good night," Bat's icon blinks off. 

We all start changing, too tired to care about modesty. I have to stop myself from staring at Andi. I _know_ she's in good shape, but knowing is one thing—seeing all her lean muscle on display is another. 

I'm weak for athletic girls, okay? I wonder if Andi could carry me… 

"Kara? You in there?" Andi waves her hand in front of my face. 

I blush, "Yeah, just spacing out. Are we heading out?" 

"Mhm!" she takes my hand, "Let's go home."

* * *

* * *

**Omake**  
_"You see your friends on the ground? Turn around and walk away if you don't want to join them!" I shout._

_The troops don't falter, steadily moving towards us in formation._

Fuck it. Go big or go home. 

I step in front of the others. 

"You really want to mess with me? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class at West Point, and I've been involved in numerous black-ops raids, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I'm trained in covert warfare and I'm the top stealth operative in the entire US–"

They all stop, and although it's more out of confusion than anything else, it gives the others time to come up with a solution. 

_Kara, what are you doing? That's not going to–_

I keep bluffing. 

"I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. I have access to _incredibly lethal_ powers and will use them to their full extent to wipe your miserable asses off the face of the continent–"

Some of the guards start moving again, but they're slowed down by the ones still listening. 

_Oh my god, you're going to give me a heart attack._

"If you could know what unholy retribution is waiting for you, you would be walking away. But you can't and you aren't, and you'll pay the price. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it!" 

At this point, they've formed a perimeter around us, but they keep their distance. 

I step back and mutter, "Well, I hope one of you guys came up with a plan during all that." 

"I did," Andi cracks her knuckles, "I'm gonna shit fury all over them!"

_Cat, no!_

"Cat, yes!" Andi spins around—stepping over her tail—and places her hands on the server. 

Electricity surges from the server and through her tail until Andi is covered in energy.

"Eat shit, Optimus scum!" Andi calls out over her shoulder.

Bolts of lighting shoot out…from her ass. Uncontrollably. They bounce all over the room, taking down guards with a single touch. 

The others are stunned by the spectacle and I start cracking up.

"See? It worked!" Andi turns back around and gestures at the bodies on the floor.

_Can someone tell Andi I'm in love with her? She fried her comm unit._


	9. Relationship Status: It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So…you're just delaying the inevitable?" 
> 
> She winces, "I came here to hide and I'm honestly feeling so called out right now."
> 
> "Jeez, you and another friend of mine are walking meme generators. She's pretty handy with tech too, now that I think about it. You two would get along pretty well, I think."

This time, Andi is the one snoozing on the train. It must have been exhausting to channel all that power earlier. I brush her bangs off of her face, which scrunches adorably before she nuzzles my belly. 

It's so rare to see Andi like this—calm instead of hyperactive. She sleeps like a rock once she's out, and I have to nudge her a few times when we get to our stop. 

"C'mon sleepyhead," I shake her shoulder gently, "Time to get up."

Andi stretches out with a yawn, "Mmkay, 'm up."

We make our way to my apartment, and Andi perks up in the brisk night air. By the time we get inside, she's up to her usual level of energy. 

"Hey, late night?" Robin greets us from the couch. 

Andi makes a beeline for the kitchen, leaving me to handle my roomie, "Yeah, I went with Andi to take some nighttime shots. The city has a different vibe after dusk, y'know?" 

"Hey, Kara, do you–ooh, chili!" Andi rummages through the fridge. 

"Hey, that's _my_ chili!" Robin protests. 

Andi looks sheepish, "Do you mind? I'll pay you back, promise." 

My stomach chooses that moment to growl.

Robin sighs, "Yeah, sure, it's fine." 

I shoot them a grateful smile before joining Andi in the kitchen. 

"Hi," she grins at me, then pulls me in for another kiss.

Although I'd like nothing more than to sink into her again, I'm aware we're not alone, so I keep it short. Andi doesn't seem to mind, and we set about heating up Robin's leftovers. 

I'm dishing up soup when Andi hugs me from behind, "Hey, what's up?" 

"Mm, nothing," she squishes her cheek against my back, "Just wanted to make sure you were paying attention to me."

She slides her bowl around the table so we can sit next to each other, brushing her legs up against mine. Andi doesn't sit still while we eat, sometimes hooking her ankle around mine or swinging her legs freely. 

After we finish cleaning up, Andi gives me another hug, "Hey, I gotta run. I probably won't be back until after you're asleep."

"Oh," I'm more disappointed than I expect. I pout, "You're going to leave me all alone tonight?" 

"I have some things I need to take care of," she shoots a meaningful look towards Robin on the couch, "Don't wait up for me."

Another solo mission? After tonight? I want to offer my help, but I'd probably be dead weight considering how exhausted I am. 

"Stay safe," I say quietly, "I'll see you in the morning?" 

Andi kisses my cheek, "See you then, beautiful."

She gives me a wink before dashing down the stairs.

* * *

Andi's absence is a mixed blessing. While I could really use a good snuggle after tonight's chaos, I also need some time to process the fact that _I kissed Andi_. 

Wait, no— _Andi_ kissed _me_! 

And she thinks I'm special. 

I'm giddy and confused and anxious all at once. Instead of suppressing my feelings, I vent them into my pillow. 

There's a knock on my door, and Robin steps in, "Kara? Are you okay? It sounds like you're strangling a weasel."

"Oh…uh. I just needed a moment, that's all."

"I get it, we all need a moment sometimes," they nod, "So…Andi?" 

I sit up, "Oh, I'll totally pay you back for the chili, and I know she's been over a lot, but you–" 

"Whoa, calm down," they put a hand up, "It's not about that, I just wanted to check in with you. Last time we talked, you were convinced she wasn't into you, what changed?" 

I blush, "We, um, kissed."

"Yeah, I noticed," they tease, "Just…be careful with Andi, alright? I don't want you to get hurt."

I cringe internally because whoops, too late.

"You just got out of one ambiguous relationship," they continue, "I'd hate for you to get caught up in another."

I want to defend Andi, to contradict them, but they have a point. 

"Yeah, I get you. Thanks, Robin."

"What are besties for?" they laugh, "Have a good night, Kara."

They shut the door on their way out. 

I should be getting ready for bed, but it's hard when my brain won't stop combing through past interactions with Andi, trying to figure out how long she's liked me. 

I exhale forcefully. I need a distraction.

There's one surefire way to tire out my brain—using my power. It did something new today, too. I've pushed and pulled things around before, but forming a shield is new. 

I spend longer than I'd like to admit throwing balled up socks around my room that night.

* * *

When I get to work, there's no sign of a fight anywhere, just like last time. We didn't make much of a mess outside of the server room, but it doesn't sound like anyone is talking about construction work or holes in the building either.

I don't have an excuse if I'm caught snooping around, but I _do_ know someone who does.

**Kara**  
Good morning! Happy Tuesday! 

**Juliette**  
good morning!   
are you in your cubicle rn?   
can i come hide from paris? 

**Kara**  
Sure? Should I get the paperwork for filing harassment claims? 

**Juliette**  
no!!   
im omw ill explain in a sec 

Juliette arrives a few minutes later, slightly out of breath, "Hey…what's shakin', bacon?"

"Not much 'til you showed up," I shrug, "What's up with Paris?" 

Juliette sets her bag down with a sigh, "She somehow found out my workload just dropped, so I can't say I'm too busy anymore."

"What happened? To your job, I mean."

Andi happened—but Juliette doesn't know that.

"My job is the same," Juliette runs a hand through her hair, "But there's less for me to do since we moved a bunch of equipment off site. My department is getting an expansion, too, so I got moved to a temp office right next to R&D."

An "expansion" huh? More like supervillain assisted remodeling. How are they hiding that hole Lorelei ripped out of the ceiling? 

"Well, _mi_ cubicle _es su_ cubicle," I get up, "I think there's a spare chair around here."

"Oh, no, don't worry about it," Juliette plops down on the floor, "I'm good here."

"Juliette, I'm not going to make you sit on the floor like an abandoned shoe."

Juliette snorts, "If you insist. Thanks for letting me crash, I'll cover for you if Charles comes around."

"I'm pretty sure he's at the other office again," I snag a chair from an adjacent cube—no one sits there anyways, "I don't know if he's moving there full-time or what, but I'm not complaining." 

It's nice having Juliette nearby again, even if we're working on totally different things—and with totally different levels of tech. She types rapidly on a sleek laptop while I fill out paperwork by hand. Even curled up on a chair in my cramped cubicle, Juliette stays laser focused on her work. I glance over a few times out of curiosity, and the one time I manage to sneak a peek of her screen, she notices and hastily shuts the lid. 

"Sorry, confidential stuff," she says nervously. 

I nod, "Yeah, no problem. I was just curious."

And now I'm even more curious—not because she's being so dodgy, but because I swear I saw a piece of Bat's logo on her screen.

This can only mean one thing. 

Juliette _does_ know about Bat—it's her job cripple Bat's access to Optimus' systems. Juliette's bosses might even want her to hunt Bat down… 

My heart wrenches at the image of a security team storming into Bat's home, dragging her out into the street in her civvies. 

"Hey, I'll be right back," I tell Juliette, "Bathroom break." 

She gives me an absentminded wave, already immersed in her work again. A quick peek over my shoulder confirms I wasn't imagining things—I can only see a corner of her screen, but that's definitely part of Bat's logo. 

It's easy to remember since she slaps it onto everything she can.

**Kara**  
Hey, I don't have long, but be careful.  
Optimus knows you exist, and that you've been in their systems. 

**Bat**  
thanks for the heads up  
but ive got it handled 

**Kara**  
Real talk, no supervillain persona, no bullshit.  
Are you certain you have it handled? Because I'm pretty sure Juliette's onto you. 

My phone rings. 

"Bat?" I say quietly, "I'm kind of in the bathroom, so…" 

"Can't talk? That's okay, I'll keep it short. I promise you–real talk, no jokes–that I have everything under control. That's pretty much my main job."

"…okay, I trust you," I answer, "Just promise me you'll ask for help if you need it."

"Cross my heart, Kara," Bat answers solemnly, "I pro–crap!" 

My pulse skyrockets. 

"Kara, you're going to want to head back. Paris is…aggressively searching for your friend. Emphasis on 'aggressively'." 

"Shoot, thanks for the warning. Bye!" 

I hastily shove my phone in my pocket and walk back to my cubicle as quickly as I can without looking suspicious. 

"–slumming it down here like you're not–" 

"Kara!" Juliette cuts Paris off, "Just the woman I was looking for."

She addresses Paris again, "I have to sort out some staffing issues in IT. You know how it is. We'll have to finish this discussion another time."

Paris scowls, "I'm sure Kiera–" 

"Kara," Juliette corrects her. 

"–can handle that without you," Paris looks at me dismissively, "Let the intern earn her keep." 

I glare back at her, "With all due respect, Ma'am–" 

Meaning none at all. 

"–I believe Juliette has made it clear that she's not available right now. I'm sure a woman of your status has plenty of important responsibilities that would be a better use of your time."

Paris looks between both of us, then shoots Juliette another stern look, "Fine. I'll send Ruby down once you two have finished your business."

She stalks off like an angry duck. 

Juliette sighs in relief once Paris is out of sight, "Thanks for the rescue."

"Of course. Are you sure you're okay?" I give her a concerned frown, "That was kind of…intense."

"Like I said, Paris is used to getting what she wants," Juliette grumbles, "She's honestly not the worst I've dealt with."

Yeesh. I wonder if she's talking about her own boss. 

"You want to grab lunch early?" I check the time, "Or not early. I can't believe it's already noon."

"Theory of relativity," Juliette smiles, "An hour feels like a second when you're in pleasant company." 

"Isn't that just a dorky way to say 'Time flies when you're having fun'?"

"Can't you let me pretend to be cool for like, thirty seconds, at least?" she grumbles. 

I chuckle, "You need some pepper for that salt?" 

Juliette pouts, and it's so cute that I just laugh harder.

* * *

"Cutie says what?" 

"Wha–? Mmph."

Andi kisses me sweetly, "Hi."

"Hi," I grin goofily. 

"So are we going to just keep standing in front of your office, or…?" 

"Right!" that jolts me out of daydream mode, and I continue a little quieter, "Probably shouldn't hang around Evil Inc. longer than I have to."

Andi holds my hand as we walk towards the bus station, "Why, Ms. Williams, that sounds like something a _villain_ would say."

"Does that mean I need to start wearing a skintight suit?" I bump my hip with hers, "I dunno if I could pull that off."

"I could always help you pull it off," Andi smirks, "I'm helpful like that."

I almost tell her I'd rather watch her take off her own suit, if only for her reaction. I don't want to lead Andi on if she's not just joking though. 

"How noble," I reply sarcastically. 

"Mhm," she swings our arms back and forth, "Only for you, though."

It's brief, but I notice her eyes widen—like she didn't mean to say that. She pointedly looks straight ahead with blushing cheeks, her arm swinging a little faster. Bashful Andi is a rare sight, and I make sure I get plenty of time to enjoy it by giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"My hero," I tease. 

Andi turns pink all the way up to her ears.

* * *

Since there's no Syndicate meeting tonight—we're all taking well deserved time off—Andi and I get home pretty early. We hang out on the couch like we usually do, except there's a lot more cuddling and the occasional smooch break. Despite her lecherous comment earlier, Andi keeps her hands (mostly) to herself. 

I'm pretty sure she's a boob girl, though, because she keeps moving her hands towards my chest until she catches herself. 

"Hey," Andi looks up from my lap, "Watch this with me."

It's a FuzzBeed video on how to make "the quickest beef stew ever". Andi sits up and I rest my chin on her shoulder so we can both see her phone. 

"Are they making their own bread bowls?" 

Andi nods, "Yeah, they started the bread dough first."

"Doesn't bread take a long time though?" 

Andi shrugs, and we finish watching the rest of the video. 

"That actually looks pretty decent."

"I like how they scraped the bread to show off how crusty it was," Andi leans back against me, "Let's make it!" 

"Huh? Like, right now?" 

She turns around and straddles me, "Yeah! C'mon, it'll be fun!" 

"Um," Andi wiggles in my lap—I don't even think she realizes it, she's just excited—and that's _very_ distracting, "Andi, you're kind of…"

"Hmm?" she stops moving, "What's wrong?" 

"Oh, um. Nothing," I clear my throat, "I'm not a great cook, but we can give it a shot."

"Yay!" 

Andi throws her arms over my shoulders and eagerly kisses me. One of her hands combs through my hair, scratching my scalp. The pleasant tingle makes me gasp, and I make even more noise when Andi slips her tongue into my mouth. I run my hands down her sides, and she yelps when I squeeze her hips. 

"Ha–uh, wow," Andi pulls away, but remains perched on my lap, "Sorry. Um. I got a little carried away there." 

"I'm not complaining," I kiss her on the cheek, "But I _will_ complain if we don't start cooking soon because I get hangry and this recipe takes an hour."

Andi scoffs, "Quickest stew, my ass."

* * *

I check the fridge before we start, and we're short on a few ingredients—mainly beef. 

"Andi, do you want to try another recipe? Otherwise we're going to need to go grocery shopping."

"Umm," she taps her feet against the ground, "Do you think we can make another soup that goes with bread bowls?" 

"We can make some chili? We've got ground turkey," I hum while checking the pantries, "Beans, tomato paste…yeah, I think we have everything."

Andi stares at me gobstruck. 

"What? Did I say something weird?" I start looking around to see if she's looking at something else. 

"Yeah–I mean, no. I think you and I have different interpretations of 'not a great cook'," Andi looks sheepish, "I usually don't do more than heat water for ramen."

"Please don't blow up my kitchen."

"It was _one_ time!"

* * *

Cooking together feels pleasantly domestic. Andi handles chopping up veggies for the chili while I mix up the dough.

"Hey, Andi?" I stop struggling with the dough, "Can we switch for a bit? I think my arms are about to fall off."

"Sure? What do you need me to do?" 

I show her how to stretch and knead the dough. Andi handles the dough with gusto—smiling at how stretchy it gets, then pouting when it tears. I have to remind myself to keep an eye on the stove because I get distracted watching her have fun. 

I may or may not also be enjoying how her arms flex with each motion—girl's got definition. It makes sense: she's a self-professed gym rat and she does all sorts of acrobatics as Cat. 

My face heats up when I think about Andi applying that flexibility in other situations. 

How am I getting turned on by cooking? Stop it, brain! 

"Do I just keep doing this forever?" Andi's question drags me out of my daydream.

I examine her work, "No, this is pretty good. See how smooth it is? Roll it up into a ball and put it back in the bowl."

I set the oven to low heat, "Put it in here when you're done, it's kind of cold today." 

Andi helps me finish the chili—at this point, the rest of the steps are "dump into pot" and "stir while simmering". She's really enthusiastic about it, and it's pretty cute. Andi gets even more excited when I retrieve the dough. 

"It's so poofy now!" she reaches for it, but stops a few inches away, "Can I poke it? Or will that ruin everything?" 

"Sure, go ahead."

She pokes it once, giggles, then pokes it again, "It's so squishy!" 

I let her poke it a few more times before finally shooing her back to the stove, "Okay, that's enough. This needs to go back in the oven if you want bread soon." 

"Bread bowl! Bread bowl!" she cheers.

I roll my eyes fondly before splitting the dough and setting it on a baking sheet. It takes a few minutes for the oven to get up to baking temperature—during which I have to swat Andi's hands away from poking some more, but once it's hot enough, the dough goes in. 

Half an hour later, the bread is cool enough to cut and carve into bowls—Andi and I each do our own, and we fill them with chili hot off the stove. Andi arranges the "cap" of her bowl so it's leaning on its side, and sprinkles shredded cheese on top. 

"Hmm, how does it look?" 

We compare our dinner to the FuzzBeed video from earlier. Our bowls aren't perfectly shaped, and obviously the chili looks different than beef stew, but overall it doesn't look half bad. 

"I like it, but…hold on," I rummage through the fridge, "No sour cream, but we've got Greek yogurt?" 

"Ooh, good call!" Andi carefully drops a dollop on top of her soup, then takes a picture with her phone, "Adds a little contrast."

She flicks through a couple of filters before finally posting it, tagging the photo #madewithlove. Her page is immediately flooded with likes and comments. 

_  
Looks delish!  
we see that #madewithlove IS IT POWERUP GIRL?  
omg andi you cook?? Wife me pls  
who's #powerupgirl?   
_

Andi silences her buzzing phone, so I put mine away. I hope she didn't catch me creeping on her feed. She slides her plate next to mine and scooches her chair closer after I sit down. 

"Cheers!" she holds up a chunk of bread. 

I smush one of my own against hers, "Cheers!" 

"Oh, man," Andi hums in satisfaction after a few bites, "It's been a while since I've had a home cooked meal—aside from stealing your leftovers, anyways." 

"Please tell me you're not living off of instant ramen."

"I'm not _that_ bad," her foot hooks around my ankle, "I'll admit take out and frozen meals aren't that much better, though."

Jeez, that must get expensive considering she has the metabolism of a teenage boy on a growth spurt. 

"What smells good?" Robin enters the apartment. 

"Come get dinner!" I call out from the kitchen, "We made chili!" 

"And bread bowls!" Andi adds. 

They see how close Andi and I are sitting and waggles their eyebrows at me when she's not looking. 

"Hey," they carve a bowl out of the last loaf of bread, "You guys are back early today."

"Self-defense class got canceled," I shrug. 

"Oh, that's unfortunate," they finish getting soup, "Thanks for dinner, I'm going to go eat in my room." 

They give me a subtle wink on their way out.

* * *

Andi helps me wash up after we finish eating, and even though it's a little early, we start getting ready for bed. She's stayed over so often that we have a routine—except today it's different because she decides to change into pajamas in the bathroom. 

Pajamas _she brought for herself_. 

"Gotten tired of my oversized t-shirt collection?" I joke. I turn onto my side so I can face her. 

Andi shakes her head, "No! Your shirts are fine!" 

She plays with the hem of her tank top, stretching it with her hands. 

"I just like feeling you against my skin," she mumbles. 

"Oh?" I smirk and shift closer until there's only inches between us, "Like this?" 

I reach out and caress her shoulder, then slide my hand down her arm, stroking her biceps with my thumb. Her skin gets goosebumps wherever I touch, and I explore all the bare skin I can reach until she grabs my hand. 

Andi's face is pink again, and her breaths are shaky, "That feels _really_ good."

Her eyes search my expression—for what, I can't tell—before continuing, "But I was thinking more like this."

She rolls onto her back, then gently pulls me towards her until I'm curled up against her side, my head on her shoulder. Her hand presses flat against my lower back, almost protectively. 

It's hard to see her expression from this angle, but I can still see her cheeks are pink. She squirms a little when I play with the hem of her top, then squeaks when I slip my hand underneath to feel her stomach. 

"Kara…" she groans and tightens her hold around me. 

I press my lips against her neck, "Mhm?" 

The hand on my back clenches my shirt, " _Kara_."

I roll on top of her and _wow_.

"You're so cute." 

Andi hides her face in her hands, " _Kara_!"

She peeks through her fingers at me. 

"Do you mean it?" 

Andi's voice is muffled by her palms, but I can still hear the uncertainty in her voice. 

"I do," I kiss the back of her hand, "I also think you're very cuddly." 

I roll off of her and snuggle against her side again. Andi stops hiding her face so she can hold me. It takes her a minute to catch her breath, and I'm so comfortable I start to doze off. 

"Hey, I gotta use the bathroom real quick."

"Hm?" I blink, "Oh, yeah, sure."

I (reluctantly) loosen my grip on her so she can get up. Instead of going straight to the bathroom, though, Andi stops to tuck me in. 

"You go _under_ the blankets, sleepyhead."

"I wanna be under you," I murmur sleepily. 

Andi makes noise in her throat, "You–…I'll be right back."

* * *

I wake up sometime later when Andi turns the lights off and crawls back into bed. 

"Time izzit?"

"Sleeping time, cutie."

"So early?" I open my eyes to look at the clock. 

Huh. It actually is about when I go to sleep. I guess I slept through Andi coming back from the bathroom. 

"Sorry I fell asleep," I yawn, "Must've been boring."

Andi coughs, "It's um…It was okay. Go to sleep."

"'Mmkay," I snuggle up against Andi again, "G'night."

"Good night, cutie."

I pinch her side. 

"Ow! Geez, guess that's off the pet names list. Good night, _Kara_."

I kiss her shoulder, and she strokes my hair affectionately. It feels nice and I drift off wrapped in Andi's touch and scent—wait. I sniff. Flowers? 

It clicks a second later. I guess I forgot how strongly scented Robin's aunt makes her soaps.

* * *

Charles is working remotely—yet again—and doesn't mention anything about Paris in his morning email, so I guess I'm safe on that front. 

Juliette, however, comes over after lunch to hide from Paris again. 

"Didn't she say she'd send Ruby over?" I ask after Juliette "subtly" glances towards the elevators for the sixth time, "Why are you so jumpy? 

Juliette frowns, "Yeah, she did, but Ruby doesn't have the clearance for some of the details we need to discuss."

Right. Juliette handles some of Optimus' security, so she must have some kind of higher clearance. 

"So…you're just delaying the inevitable?" 

She winces, "I came here to hide and I'm honestly feeling so called out right now."

"Jeez, you and another friend of mine are walking meme generators. She's pretty handy with tech too, now that I think about it. You two would get along pretty well, I think."

Or they would—if they weren't on opposite sides of Optimus' firewalls. 

Juliette briefly stops typing, "She sounds fun." 

"Yeah, she is," I smile faintly, "I'd introduce you two, but she's a little shy."

Juliette smiles back, then focuses her attention on her laptop again. I dive back into my own work, which is significantly more bearable in good company. We're both pretty quiet, but it's a comfortable silence. 

A little too comfortable, maybe, because I can hear my phone buzz inside my pocket. 

Juliette's too into her work to pay much attention, so I check it quickly.

**Bat**  
my ears are burning  
was someone gossiping about me? 

Oh, shoot. I guess I forgot how paranoid Bat can be about her identity—I didn't say anything too specific though.

**Kara**  
Sorry, are you mad? I didn't think I said anything that would give you away. 

**Bat**  
dont worry im not mad  
id never turn down a pretty girl's attention  
^~‿･^ 

**Kara**  
If you don't have a view of my face, I want you to know you're getting a huge eyeroll

I make sure my back is to Juliette and look as exasperated as I can before tucking my phone back into my pocket. 

"Hey–" 

I jump in my seat. 

"–Could you walk with me to the Research department? For… um. Moral support?" Juliette's eyes are wide and pleading, "You don't have to stick around while I talk to Paris."

"Yeah, of course," I give her what I hope is a reassuring smile, "I can wait if you want me to? Maybe I'll give Ruby a visit."

Tension unwinds from Juliette's shoulders, "Thanks, Kara. Are you okay to go now? I can wait if you're in the middle of something."

"Bureaucracy never ends," I snort, "Let's go."

* * *

Juliette enters Paris' office without knocking—is that a power move or are they just that close? The soundproofing is too good for me to tell, but I'm sure Bat has a way to listen in. I'll have to trust that she'll update me if anything crazy happens. 

In the mean time, Ruby's cubicle isn't too far away. I knock on her cubicle wall, but she's must be really into whatever she's working on because she doesn't react. 

"Hey, Ruby, you doing alright?" I ask. 

She keeps typing. 

"Ruby? Do you wanna take a break? Juliette's meeting with Paris for a while."

She still doesn't respond. I walk a little closer to see if she has earbuds in or something, but she doesn't. 

She _does_ have something weird going on though—one of her fingers is a metallic blue-silver. It could be a prosthetic, but I'd never seen it before, and it blends in so well with the rest of her hand. 

"Uh, Ruby?" 

She finally turns around, "Yes, Kara? Can I help you?" 

"Oh, uh," I'm fumbling for words—do I ask? What if it's just a really nice prosthetic and she's sensitive about it, "I was wondering if you want to take a break."

"Sorry, I can't," Ruby stretches her hands, which are back to normal—no metal anywhere. 

"Are you worried about Paris? She's meeting with Juliette right now."

She stares ahead blankly. 

"…and California labor laws require employees to take breaks after a certain number of hours."

I know for sure because I spent yesterday sending memos to managers about employees who didn't take those breaks. 

"Ruby? Are you okay?" I ask again. 

She maintains her thousand-yard stare, so I gently set a hand on her shoulder. 

Ruby reflexively slaps it away—hard enough that it _hurts_.

"Ow!" I shake my hand a bit. 

Ruby's quiet, and she tends to keep to herself, but she's never been _violent_. I didn't think she was that strong either. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that," she says flatly, "But please don't touch me."

"Sorry, I just got a little worried," I furrow my brow in concern, "You were totally spaced out."

Her posture goes rigid, "I have to go."

Ruby grabs her bag and scurries away without sparing me another glance. 

"…bye?" I wave awkwardly at her back. Guess I'll just go wait near Paris' office. 

Before I turn back, I notice Ruby's computer is still on—she was in such a hurry she forgot to shut it down. It's against company policy to leave PCs unlocked and unattended, so I start shutting it down for her. 

Before the screen winks out, I notice she has an email draft open—addressed to a "Dr. Optima". 

When I was little, I thought Optimus was named because it sounded like "optimal". You gotta do research before interviewing at a company, though, and it turns out the company is actually named after its founder—Jack _Optima_.

Is that who Ruby's emailing? That makes no sense—she's just an intern. I think there are other family members in the company, but they're probably pretty high ranking too. Ruby shouldn't have any reason to contact them either! 

I keep stumbling onto a new mystery every week I'm here, and it's starting to get ridiculous. What am I going to find out next? A secret underground lab? 

Oh goddammit. I just jinxed it, didn't I. 

Note to self: wish for good hours and wages instead of excitement for my next job.

* * *

Juliette is still talking things over with Paris, but since Ruby left, I don't have anything to keep me occupied. I mean, I have my phone, but I don't want to look like I'm blowing off work to text people. 

I quickly return to my desk to grab some stuff to work on while I wait—then find out that today is _not_ my day. 

"Kara!" Charles calls out, saccharine smile in place, "Just the woman I was looking for!" 

Gag me with a rusty spoon. At least it wouldn't be full of bullshit. 

I school my expression, "Can I help you, sir?" 

"You can call me Charles," he holds out a small envelope, "I have to head back soon, so could you take this to the fifth floor for me?" 

"Okay…Charles," I take the envelope cautiously, "Isn't that the executive floor? I don't have the security clearance to go there."

Charles waves dismissively, "It's fine, just tell them I sent you."

I stare at him incredulously, "…that's not how security works, Charles."

"Don't question me, just do it," he barely holds back a scowl, "Your thirty day performance evaluation is coming up soon. It'd be a shame if I had to mark you down for insubordination."

I raise an eyebrow, "Is that a threat, Charles?" 

"Of course not," he gives me a smarmy grin, "That's a rather bold accusation, but I'll let it go this time."

"Yes, my mistake," I say flatly. 

I'm tempted to keep pushing, but I need to keep this job. Not just to pay rent—though that's a big factor—but also because the Syndicate needs eyes on the inside, so I'll grin and bear it.

For now.

"I understand," his smirk widens, "Make sure you take that upstairs soon."

He leaves without looking back.

* * *

My track record with Optimus security is zero for…jeez, how often have I fought them at this point? I do a bit of mental math—six, I think. 

I guess this will be lucky number seven. 

Although this will be my first time being completely alone, and I'm not masked right now, so I can't use my powers. 

I flip Charles' envelope around. It's plain, no markings. Hell, he didn't even tell me _where_ to go on the fifth floor. 

"Get it together Kara," I mutter under my breath, "You're an employee. Worst case scenario, they escort me down to the lobby."

That's probably the best case scenario, actually—aside from Charles spontaneously combusting. 

Before I leave, I make sure to tidy my desk—totally not trying to stall or anything—and shoot Juliette a text so she knows I didn't just ditch her.

**Kara**  
Hey Jules, I went back to my desk to get some stuff to work on while waiting for you, but our favorite person happened to be there  
He's sending me on some bullshit errand, so I won't be around when your meeting finishes.   
Hope things go well with Paris! 

Since my phone is out anyways, I send Bat an update—I don't want to stir up a fuss in the group chat. Andi doesn't need an excuse to blow up more Optimus property, even if it would be fun to watch her zap Charles.

**Kara**  
Hey Bat, could you keep an eye on me for a bit? My boss decided to send me to the executive floor for a delivery. Something fishy is going on. 

I find a few more ways to dawdle, but five minutes later, neither have replied. I understand Juliette not responding, but Bat is usually always online. I guess even she takes breaks sometimes. 

After checking my phone one last time, I sigh and head towards the elevators.

* * *

I'm not immediately accosted when I enter the executive floor, and while that's a low bar to trip on, I'll take what I can get.

Like the rest of this stupid building, the corridors all look so similar that I get lost pretty fast. I don't know if that was an aesthetic or security choice by the architect, but either way I _hate_ it. I pass the elevators four times before I figure it's time to call it quits and get out before someone notices me. 

…which I will do once I find the elevators again. Shit. 

"Halt, this is a secure floor! Identify yourself!" 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I grumble quietly. 

I turn around slowly to see two guards at the end of the hallway, "Hi, I was sent here to make a delivery? From HR? Charles Kane?" 

Apparently that's the wrong answer because they reach for their batons. One of them turns on his radio. 

"Be advised, we have an unidentified intruder in section 5-S."

"Hey, wait! I'm an employee here" I keep my hands visible, "I have my ID in my pocket. I'm going to reach–" 

"Put your hands on your head and get down on the ground! If you do not comply, we will use force."

"Seriously? I told you, I work here!" I put my hands on my head, but I don't kneel, "This is a big misunderstanding. Just let me get my badge!" 

"Be advised, intruder is resisting detainment," both of the guards start walking towards me, "Moving in to enforce compliance." 

That doesn't sound good. 

Adrenaline kicks in, and I'm forced to choose between fight or flight. 

(Or freeze, but fuck that option.) 

If these guys are anything like the fodder we chewed through the other day, I might be able to take them out without my powers. 

_Might_ is the key word here. I can definitely take them down if I go all out, but that would reveal my powers to Optimus. 

They're not carrying guns—a small mercy—so I don't have to worry about getting shot if I run. On the other hand, I'm lost and they can call reinforcements to box me in. 

"Please listen to me!" I try again as they close in, "Just calm down and we can talk this out like–hey!" 

I stumble backwards to avoid getting swiped, then again to the side to dodge another swing. I'm not liking my odds in a fight anymore. 

Flight it is! 

"You really don't–" 

I turn around and sprint mid-sentence, taking advantage of their surprise to get a head start. 

"Halt! Be advised, the intruder is attempting to escape, and is moving towards section 5-T!" 

I change directions randomly, but every time I think I'm safe, another set of guards pop up. Even with my awful sense of direction, I can tell I'm being cornered. 

Back-up. I need back-up. I fumble with my phone to call Andi, but she doesn't pick up before I hear footsteps approaching. 

"Fuck," I swear quietly. I spot a lounge area with a bar—at work? Really?—and vault over the counter. 

I call Andi again while I catch my breath. 

"Hey, this is Andi–" 

"Andi!" I sigh in relief, "I'm at Optimus and–" 

"–and I can't reach the phone right now. For business inquires, please email me at–" 

I hang up and dial again. And again. 

And again. 

I send her a few texts, too—variations of "SOS" and "NEED HELP AT OPTIMUS!", but there's no response. 

I'm close to tears and I don't know if it's from frustration with my current situation or because I feel like Andi's blowing me off. 

_♪ Here comes the sun–_

I quickly answer to silence my phone. 

"Kara! Where are you? I can't find you on my feeds," Bat pants—is she running?—quietly, "I'm so, _so_ sorry I'm late."

"I'm in some sort of swanky lounge," I whisper, "I'm hiding behind the bar counter. I don't know how long until they come here to look for me though. Did you call for back-up?"

"I notified the team, but everyone's at least fifteen minutes away," Bat sighs, "Do you think you can hold out?"

I look at my phone. I've only been on the run for three minutes. There's no way I can run around for fifteen. 

"Only if I stay and fight with my powers, but that will out me to Optimus. I might have to do that anyways if I run and they box me in… Have I mentioned I have an _awful_ sense of direction?"

"Fuck. Look, I…" Bat curses, but she sounds more resigned than frustrated, "This isn't how I– Damn it, that's not important right now."

I hear Bat's breathing pick up, "Stay put. Help will be there soon."

"Help? Who–" 

"I have to hang up. Don't move, _please_."

"Wait–!" 

The line goes dead. 

Well…it's not like I was planning on moving anyways. This is a pretty decent place for a last stand—lots of easy projectiles around. I grin and decide to use the most expensive bottles first. 

Yes, I'm that petty. 

I'm picking out bottles of aged scotch when I hear heavy footsteps again. 

"Ma'am, this floor is not secure," a guard says, "We are currently pursuing an intruder. I recommend–" 

"Stop," an familiar voice, strangely coated in condescension, "I didn't ask for your opinion. Leave."

"But–"

" _Leave_ , captain."

"Yes Ma'am, my apologies."

The guard captain's heavy footfalls diminish as the click Juliette's heels grow closer. 

"Kara?" she asked softly, "Are you still here?" 

Bat sent _Juliette_ to help me? 

I slowly get to my feet, "Um. Hi? How did you know I was here?" 

"Let's talk about that somewhere else," Juliette's arms are crossed, her shoulders taut with tension, "Follow my lead."

"Okay?" 

Juliette must see something in my expression because her voice and body language softens, "You're safe now, I promise."

* * *

Juliette leads me to the elevators, where two guards stand waiting. 

"Halt! Present–" 

His partner elbows him, "Sorry, Ma'am. New recruit."

"But that other woman matches the description–" 

His partner nudges him again, and he just protests louder. 

Juliette clears her throat, and the guards snap to attention. 

"Kara was here at my request. I'll admit I had forgotten she didn't have the clearance to be on this floor, but I also expected security to behave like intelligent, _civilized_ people," Juliette crosses her arms again and gives them a stern look, "There was no need to send an entire platoon after a single frightened employee."

I hold up my badge—Juliette had me clip it to my shirt collar earlier—and shake it a little. The guards look appropriately chastened, and they both give us a wide berth as we step into the elevator. 

Juliette lets out a huge sigh of relief once the elevator doors shut. She closes her eyes for a moment before opening them to focus on me, "Are you okay? Any injuries?" 

"No, I'm fine," I chew on my lip, "How did you know…?" 

"I'm the meme queen," Juliette's expression is wry, "A truly leet haxor–"

That sounds oddly specific…and familiar. 

"–The most roguishly handsome villain around."

My eyes widen, "No. Way."

Juliette wiggles sparkling fingers, but the whimsical gesture doesn't match her face. 

"I understand if you're upset with me," she looks away, "I was going to tell you. I just couldn't figure out how."

"Maybe 'Hey Kara, I'm Bat'?" I raise an eyebrow, "Remember when I said 'skip the angst and just talk to me'?" 

"I'm sorry. Old habits are hard to break," Juliette cradles her elbow, "I never considered telling _anyone_ until I met you."

I realize both Bat and Juliette are intensely private people—and this is probably why. There are plenty of other places they overlap, and I blush slightly because Bat's "crush" on me has interesting implications. 

Then my heart drops because I don't think Juliette knows I'm seeing Andi now… I didn't think the situation with Bat could get more awkward or complicated, but it looks like life loves a challenge. 

"What now?" I shift topics, "Charles definitely set me up, and he might go after you for messing with his plans."

"I would _love_ to see him try", Juliette smirks, and it's hard to not see Bat's bravado shine through, "He's smart enough not to, unfortunately."

Why is she so confident—is it related to how the guards were treating her earlier? I've seen Juliette's business persona, and it's pretty fierce, but attitude alone isn't enough to get that kind of reception. 

The elevator dings, and the doors to my floor open before I get a chance to ask. 

"Let's get your stuff before we head out," she exits the elevator, then pauses, "I mean, I'm assuming you want to take off early and meet with the others?" 

"Yeah, that sounds good," I walk with her to my cubicle, "Is everyone there?" 

"Mostly. Andi wasn't picking up, but she goes offline whenever she's on a solo mission, so I'm not too worried."

I frown. I didn't think of that. I hope she's okay—but I wish she'd ask me to come with her, or at least tell me before she disappears. 

Juliette misinterprets my expression, "Hey, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe I'm wrong and she's just taking a cat nap."

_**Cat**  
so now you have access to the cat hotline!  
a dashing rescue from your favorite villain is just a text away! _

I know it's silly to hold her to such an old promise, but she also told me I'm special to her. That she cares about me. Was she just feeding me lines?

* * *

My mood doesn't pick up on the way to the lair. I'm so engrossed in my thoughts that I don't notice we're there until Bat—when did she change into her suit?—sets her hand on my shoulder. The warmth is comforting, and now that I'm looking for it, I can't believe I missed how similar it is to Juliette's reassuring touch. 

"Hey, you're safe now," she hasn't turned her voice changer on yet, "Do you need a minute?" 

"Are you using your power right now?" 

"Huh?" she looks at her hand, then pulls it back hastily, "Not intentionally, I promise. I'm usually pretty good about keeping that part under control, but…" 

She awkwardly shifts in place. 

"It's empathic," she looks down at her feet, "So it's harder to control when I'm feeling strong emotions. It sometimes leaks out a little."

"O–oh," I wish I had a full face helmet to hide my blush. 

"It's not like when I actively use it, though," she waves her hands around, "It's closer to giving you a hug than blasting you with feel-good emotions."

I nod, "I was just curious. Don't worry, I trust you."

Her posture stiffens briefly before she relaxes and dramatically bows to offer her hand, "If that's all, my dear Monarch, shall I escort you to court?" 

"If we're attending court, does that make you the jester?" I smile and let her pull me up. 

"Of course not!" her voice changer turns on, "You might be a Monarch, but I'm the undisputed meme king!" 

She t-poses. 

"I've got a meme for you," I grin, "Yeet!" 

I don't launch her very far, so I'm sure her suit will cushion the impact…probably. I use my powers to slow her down just in case. 

Bat groans after landing. 

"Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!"

* * *

The others are all suited up, and I see relief flood through the room when they notice our arrival. 

"Kara, I'm glad you got out safely," Duke's open concern is sweet, "If you don't mind, could you tell us what happened? Bat said you had an emergency—were you unmasked?" 

"No, or at least any evidence against me is circumstantial," I sigh heavily, "I think my boss suspected _something_ , and he set me up to be chased around a high-security floor. He was probably hoping I'd use my powers to defend myself or something."

"You didn't?" Duke asks, "How did you escape?" 

I shook my head, "I ran and found somewhere to hide while I called for help."

I notice Juliette tense next to me. 

"Bat said you guys were pretty far out, so I tried another option. I have a friend at work who's on speaking terms with the Head of Research, so I figured I'd try reaching out, even if it was a long shot."

Juliette relaxes. I feel a little bad about bending the truth, but Juliette's secrets aren't mine to tell. 

"She managed to talk security down, and I left work as soon as I could," I look around while everyone processes my story, "Um. Has anyone been able to contact Andi?" 

Duke scowls, "No. She's been unresponsive. It's–" 

"Whoa!" Andi's voice calls out from the entrance, "There wasn't a meeting today, right? I know I started putting those on my calendar…" 

I turn and see her—dressed in civvies—pull her phone out of her pocket. 

I seethe, "Your phone was in your pocket this entire time?!" 

She looks confused at my tone, "Yeah?" 

"What Kara means to say it that we've all been trying to contact you for quite some time," Duke says sternly. 

"I turned my notifications off," she crosses her arms defensively, "I need to spend some time unplugged. It's self-care."

"Cool," Bat says quietly, "And while you were 'unplugged', we tried to call you because _Kara was being attacked_!"

"What?!" Andi looks worried, "But she's okay now, right?" 

"I guess so," I frown, "Physically, at least."

She looks relieved, "Good. So no harm, no foul, right?" 

"Wrong. We're supposed to be a _team_ , Andi!" Bat is almost shouting now, "You want to be a lone wolf and go on your own missions? Fine. But you _do not_ get to drop your responsibilities to this group whenever you want!" 

"Cut the white knight routine," Andi scowls, "Don't pretend this is about the _team_." 

She turns to address the others. 

"You can't expect me to be on duty 24/7. I'm just one person. I was busy taking care of something important tonight, and yet," she gestures at the team, "You guys seemed to do fine without me. I'm a public figure, and that takes up a lot of time."

"I am too," Duke glares at her, "But I managed to be here."

Andi balls her fists, and she looks like she's ready to throw down. She notices me again, though, and bounces over excitedly. 

"Look, Kara seems to have done alright for herself," Andi grabs my hand, "She's so strong with her power, I bet she didn't even need me. Right, Kara?" 

"Only because I got lucky," I pull away and cross my arms. I lower my voice, "I needed help. I _needed_ you, Andi. Where were you?" 

I feel hurt and betrayed all over again. 

Andi sobers, "Kara…" 

She looks around—we're the center of attention. 

"Can we talk about this alone?" she asks quietly. 

"Honestly? No." 

"Seriously?" 

"Bat's right. It's a team issue if you're going to keep disappearing."

Andi makes a face when I mention Bat. 

"He's made it pretty clear how he feels. The others don't need to get involved," Andi lowers her voice, "Not about this."

"Do you honestly think I trust you enough to be alone with you right now?" I scowl, "I have no idea where you've been all night." 

My voice drops, "You weren't there when I needed you. What does that say about our…" 

Relationship? 

"–about how much I can trust you?" 

"You _can_ trust me," Andi pleads. 

"Can I? " I retort, "You won't even tell me what you were doing while I was being hunted down like an animal."

"It's not like that! I just…I can't tell you some things."

"Why not? Trust has to go both ways. How can you expect me to trust you if you don't trust me?" 

"I do!" Andi looks desperate, "I do trust you. You know I care about you."

"It doesn't feel like it from where I'm standing."

Renzei and Lorelei look around—at anywhere besides Andi and me—uncomfortably. 

Right, this isn't the most emotionally expressive crowd. Aside from Bat, of course, who's sitting in her chair, arms and legs crossed. She watches us with a blank mask—the lack of emoji makes me think she's still pretty pissed. 

Duke clears his throat, "We still need to figure out why Kara's civilian ID was targeted. Optimus may believe she's linked to the Syndicate, or an independent agent working against their interests. 

"However, we can address that topic and potential countermeasures at another time," Duke looks at Renzei, who's hovering by the door, "When emotions are less…raw. We'll table this for now. Dismissed."

Renzei flies—literally?—out the door and Duke follows shortly after. 

Lorelei pats me on the shoulder on her way out, "You'll work it out."

That's some WLW solidarity right there—like I said, this isn't the most expressive group, and getting an emotional reaction from Lorelei is harder than pulling blood from a stone. 

Bat is the last one remaining, still sitting by the console. 

Andi glares at her, "Seriously, dude? Take a hint."

"Andi!" I snap, "You're not doing yourself any favors right now."

"He's just–" 

" _Bat_ isn't the one I'm pissed at right now," I put my hand up, " _Bat_ is the only reason I'm here instead of an Optimus detainment cell."

Andi deflates. Her posture slumps and she looks…resigned?

"I…I'm sorry," she looks at Bat with a strange expression, "You're both right. This was my second chance and I blew it. I'll…I'll just go."

She quickly moves towards the exit and I'm too shocked to stop her. Once I recover, I try to catch her with my powers, but it turns out to be unnecessary because the door won't open. 

Andi tries the door again, then bangs her fist against the metal several times. When that doesn't work, she starts to gather her power, but I manage to freeze her hand in place before she can swing. 

She struggles against my grip, "If that asshole wants to keep me here to rub it in, he's asking for me to blow something up!" 

"Andi, that's not why I locked the door," Bat sighs, "Believe it or not, I consider you a friend, and friends stop friends from being stupid."

"I'm. Not. Stupid!" Andi yells, kicking the door with each word, "Let me out!" 

Bat puts her hand on her mask—face?—and groans, "I didn't mean it like _that_ Andi. I don't think you're stupid, just that you're _doing_ something stupid."

I look back and forth between them. What the hell is happening?

"Andi, why are you trying to leave? You just spent the past five minutes trying to convince me to trust you," I try to keep my frustration out of my voice, but it's hard, "You are currently doing the exact opposite."

I'm pretty pissed, but I don't want Andi _gone_. I just want to know where I stand with her.

Andi stops wriggling, so I let her go. She doesn't look at either of us, just makes a beeline for the couch, mumbling quietly. 

"–do _that_ right…" is all I can catch. 

Andi curls up on the couch, her back turned to us. 

Is she _going to sleep_? Seriously?! 

Bat—Juliette?—grabs my wrist when I start moving towards the couch.

"Wait," she says quietly, voice changer off, "Give her some space."

"To sleep?" I hiss quietly. 

Juliette shakes her head, "Look again."

I do, then cringe when I realize my mistake. 

Andi's not sleeping, she's _crying_.

Part of me wants to be angry. _I'm_ the one who had to deal with Optimus bullshit without her. 

On the other hand, there's something deeper going on here. Andi isn't the type to cry manipulatively—she's trying to hide her tears, even. And that moodswing right before she started to leave…

I don't realize I'm walking towards the couch until Bat puts her hand on my shoulder. 

"I don't want her to think we don't care," I say softly. 

"Yeah, I know," Juliette nods, "Just wanted to tell you I'll be at the console if either of you need me."

"Thanks, J–" I catch myself, "Bat."

I start to apologize, but she just shoos me away, "It's fine. I was already planning on unmasking soon anyways."

Did that plan form before or after Juliette came clean to me? Something to think about later, I guess.

* * *

Andi's already short, and with the way she's curled up there's plenty of space for me to sit next to her. 

So I do. 

"Hey," I say gently, "Talk to me?" 

She sniffles and replies without facing me, "I _already said_ I'm sorry. I know I fucked up again, you don't have to tell me."

"That's…" 

Why does she think I'm here to tell her off again? 

"Andi, that's not why I'm here. I won't lie and say I wasn't mad earlier–" 

Andi curls up even tighter. 

"–but right now I'm just worried about you."

"'m okay," she mumbles, "Don't have to stick 'round. 'M fine."

"Do you _want_ me to go?" I ask genuinely. If she wants space I can respect that. 

"…no."

"Then I won't."

Andi unfurls slightly, but doesn't say anything. She wipes her face a few times, then shifts to sit up, still hugging her knees. Andi doesn't look at me, but her puffy eyes and red nose are still blatantly visible. 

"Want to talk about it?" 

Andi looks at me strangely, "About what?" 

"…about what made you so upset?"

"It's dumb, doesn't matter," Andi mumbles. 

"If it made you this upset, it definitely does matter," I reach out to put my hand on Andi's knee, "I might be mad at you, but I still care about you. Talk to me?" 

She looks uncertain, "It's…kind of a jumble. And a lot. It's just…I'm…" 

She growls in frustration, her fists balling up again. 

"I'm just a fuck up, okay?" Andi's eyes shine with fresh tears, "You're right, you shouldn't trust me."

"Andi…" I try to find the right words, "I…I don't think you're a 'fuck up'. And I _want_ to trust you. I just have no idea what's going on in your head."

Especially right now. 

Andi stares at her knees again, and her hands slowly unclench. 

"I was six when I found out I had powers. Fried our TV," Andi starts playing with her shoelaces, "I'm second-gen Korean-American, and my parents…" 

She makes a complicated face. 

"They have a very specific idea of success, and they think it's a waste that I'm not pursuing it," she looks at me, "Don't get me wrong, my parents love me, they just don't understand me?" 

Andi starts playing with her shoelaces again, "There was a lot of pressure growing up. I was supposed to do well in school, get into a 'good' college, get a degree, then snag a corporate job—they talked about Optimus a lot, like working there should be my sole goal in life. Kind of ironic, huh?"

Andi's words start coming out faster, like she needs to spit them out before they run away. 

"It was just…I couldn't handle the pressure, so I dropped out of high school and got a GED," Andi's lips quirk wryly, "Photography has always been my 'thing', and I guess I got lucky with Snapshot. My parents don't like it. They don't think it will last, and that I'm wasting my potential on a silly hobby."

Andi sniffles, then clears her throat. 

"I… Um. I started dating around a bunch after I got popular on SnapShot."

I nod—Andi would sometimes post about the girls she went out with. 

"They uh…they didn't last very long. I think my longest relationship was maybe two months?" 

Andi pauses, then shakes her head, "You get the picture." 

She hesitates—or maybe she's lost in thought, it's hard to tell. 

Andi hides her head before continuing, "I have this shitty thing I do where I drop someone once I think she's starting to really like me, so I can avoid opening up.

"I don't do this. I don't open up to people like this."

My brain can't help but compare her to Juliette—two lonely girls too afraid to let anyone in. They both carry so much hurt. 

"Why not?"

Andi looks up and shrugs, "It's easier that way. If people don't like Snapshot Andi or Cat, that's not really me. I don't have to deal with rejection that way.

"Can't fail if I don't try…except I do anyways," Andi leans sideways against the backrest, then closes her eyes, "Aaaand I just word vomited all over you."

Her eyes open to look at me sadly, "You're really special, Kara. I'm not…" 

Andi's next words break my heart. 

"I'm not good enough for you."

Andi glances towards Bat's logo on the wall with an unreadable expression. 

"He really likes you, y'know?" 

Everything clicks into place. 

"Andi," I cup her cheek and guide her to face me, "Yeah, Bat helped me out, but that doesn't change what's between you and me.

"You're special to me too, Andi, and I'm not judging you for opening up. It sounds like you've been carrying this for a while. I don't blame you for unloading it all at once."

Andi looks at me uncertainly, "You don't think I'm just being dumb? You don't hate me?" 

"No! Of course not!" I wrap my arms around her, "I'm glad you shared this with me and that you're not shutting me out."

Andi winces, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was keeping so much from you. Habit, I guess." 

Andi leans in and mumbles something into my shoulder. 

"Andi?" 

She pulls back, bright red, "I said, 'I'll work really hard to fix that'…please don't leave me?" 

Words start tumbling out of her mouth again. 

"I might mess up again, and it will probably be really uncomfortable for me, but I care about you too much to keep hiding stuff from you. You're really important to me."

She cares about me. She said that before our first kiss, too.

Andi's been brave enough to be honest with me, so I muster up the courage to do the same. 

"Andi…what are we?" 

Andi cocks her head, like I just gave her a riddle. 

"…supervillains?" 

I sigh, "No, I mean like…" 

I gesture between us. 

She looks even more befuddled, "…gay?" 

I can't help cracking up, and the lack of laughter from the console lets me know that Bat isn't eavesdropping.

Or Juliette could have just switched her mic off—I'll give her the benefit of the doubt, though.

Andi looks hurt, which settles me down pretty quickly, "Oh, no, no. I'm not laughing at you, Andi. Just…" 

I stifle my giggles, "What I mean is–are we girlfriends?" 

Andi gapes at me, then flushes furiously. 

"I thought we already were?" she looks sheepish, "I mean…that's how I think about you in my head. And I, um. I think about you a lot."

It's my turn to blush. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Andi asks bashfully. 

I have a sarcastic answer ready to go, then remember that Andi's being vulnerable with me— _for_ me?—right now. 

" _Yes_ , I want to be your girlfriend. I thought that was obvious! I can't believe you had to ask." 

"You asked first! I thought _I_ was being obvious with my big fat crush on you! Haven't you seen how I tag our selfies? My followers even gave you your own tag!" 

Her fans _have_ been pretty vocal about shipping us, and everyone wants to know who #powerupgirl is. There's already a meme from the fair last week—someone got some good footage of Andi pointing between me and the prize. She tagged our dinner the other day #madewithlove, too. 

"Okay…so maybe we've both been a little oblivious."

Andi nods, her eyes—still puffy—shining with fondness. She leans in and kisses me, and I kiss her back fiercely, trying to convey all my feelings to her. She pushes me down against the couch and starts on my neck—

"Wait," I gently push her shoulders away, "Not here."

"Oh. Right."

She sits back on her heels and frowns, "I think I owe Bat an apology…" 

"Bat's over by the console if you want to do that now."

Andi freezes, "He's been here this whole time?!" 

"Um. Yeah?" 

Andi faceplants into my chest. 

"Getting cozy already?" I tease. 

She groans, "He heard everything?"

"I don't think so," I wrap my arms around her shoulders, "Bat just stuck around in case you needed moral support, I think."

"That's the worst part," Andi sighed, "He's _actually_ too good for this world." 

She's quiet for a few minutes, so I pass the time by stroking her back. 

"You know I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to be with him, right?" 

I poke her side, "Stop that."

"I'm serious," she sits up to look me in the eye. 

I'm briefly conflicted—it was already confusing when it was just Bat having a crush on me. Now that I know Bat is _Juliette_ … 

Andi must see it because her demeanor hardens, "I care enough about you that I want you to be with whoever makes you happiest."

"Andi," I sigh, "My happiness isn't a competition. I want to be with you–be your girlfriend."

"But?"

"There's no 'but'," I frown, "I want to be your girlfriend, Andi."

She looks thoughtful, " _And_ Bat's girlfriend?" 

"What?!" my eyes widen. 

Andi shrugs, "If your happiness isn't a competition, maybe it's a collaborative effort? Teamwork? I'm not great with analogies." 

"Be…your _and_ Bat's girlfriend? How would that even work? I thought you don't like boys." 

Not that Bat _is_ a boy, but Andi doesn't know that. 

Andi shrugs, "I don't have to date him just because you are."

"What if either of you get jealous?" 

"Um," her face falls, "I tried not to think that far. It's kind of like…" 

I can see her brain spinning. 

Andi sighs, "I dunno, maybe it'll make date scheduling harder, but I'd rather _know_ you're also dating Bat than worry if you like him? Does that make sense?" 

"…no?" I furrow my brow, "I don't want to do anything that hurts you, Andi."

"Um," she blushes, "I mean…you won't as long as you still pay attention to me and stuff."

"That sounds good on paper, Andi, but…" I try to be delicate, "We just had a conversation about honesty and open communication, and that kind of arrangement requires a lot. I don't want to put that kind of stress on you when you're already trying so hard."

Andi doesn't reply immediately—she must be really serious about this. I can't tell where her mind is, but she does make all sorts of interesting faces. When she starts talking again, her expression and body language project a determination I've only ever seen when she's fighting Optimus. 

"I don't think being vulnerable and open with you would be 'harder' if you date Bat," Andi says, "My issues are the same either way, and I genuinely think you'd be happier if you didn't have to worry about having feelings for Bat."

"It sounds like you've been thinking about this for a while."

"Um. The idea kind of got stuck in my brain way back. Around the time you double-booked Blondie and me?" Andi ducks down to hide her face again, "I've liked you for a really, _really_ long time, Kara. I remember thinking I wouldn't mind sharing as long as I was still…" 

She makes a vague gesture with her hand. 

"So you _were_ flirting with me!" I blurt out. 

"Yeah, have been for a while. Thanks for noticing," Andi jokes. 

"I just thought you and Bat were flirty people!" 

Andi smirks, "We are…but especially so for you."

"This whole thing is a ploy so you and Bat can double up on teasing me, isn't it?" I playfully grouse.

Andi taps her chin, "No, but that _does_ sound like a fun benefit."

She leans down to whisper in my ear, "And who knows? Maybe we'll double up on you in other ways, too."

Andi nips my ear right after, and I moan loudly—loud enough to carry. 

"Um," Bat's modulated voice hesitantly calls out from a nearby speaker, "Is that my cue to leave? You guys are good?" 

I'm silent—too embarrassed to speak. 

She continues hurriedly, "You know what, you don't need to answer. I'll lock the doors on my way out. Bye! Have fun!"

"Wait!" 

Andi jumps off the couch into a rolling kip up, then sprints towards Bat. 

"Andi don't–oof!" she ignores Bat and launches herself into an aerial hug, "One day I'm going to drop you instead of getting bruises."

"What?! Even with the suit?" Andi's eyes widen, "I didn't think I was hitting you _that_ hard!" 

"I bruise like a peach," Bat grumbles, "But yes, a hundred pound projectile going at thirty kilometers an hour leaves a mark."

Andi is briefly contrite, but remains hanging onto Bat like a purple toddler. 

"I go that fast?" she wiggles excitedly, "Wait, _is_ that fast? I haven't timed myself in years!" 

"It was an estimate," Bat pointedly lets go of Andi—to no effect, "Also, I'm glad you're sounding better, but is there a reason you're imitating a koala?" 

"Oh! Right!" Andi points towards the couch, "That way, my swift steed! To the cutie couch!" 

Bat sighs, but trudges over anyways. When they're close enough, I take pity on Juliette and pull Andi onto the couch with my powers. 

"Whee!"

Bat looks at me, "Did you let her have sugar? You've doomed us all."

"No! Wait!" Andi starts to settle down, "Okay. Serious time now."

She scooches over and pats the space between us. 

"Uh, I think I'll stay standing, considering–" 

"The couch is clean!" I cut Bat off, "We didn't… Just sit down." 

"As you wish~" her tone is light, but her posture is stiff, "So, uh, what's up?" 

Andi—who had started bouncing on her cushion—raises her hand, "First things first!" 

She gives Bat a side hug, "Sorry for banging on your door and threatening to blow it up."

"Well, they were due for stress testing anyways," Bat shrugs, "What's a few blown up walls between friends?" 

"One! Time!" Andi grumbles, "And it was the floor."

"A floor is just a wall between us and the ground." 

"…fine," Andi says, "I'm also sorry for the white knight jab. It was a shitty thing to say."

"Apology accepted and appreciated. If that's all, I'll head out so you two can, uh…yeah," Bat tries to stand up, but Andi is still latched to her side, "Uh, Andi? You need to let go unless you want to go home with me."

"Is that an option?" Andi gasps, "I bet your place has all the fun toys!" 

I clear my throat, "We also wanted to discuss something else."

"Oops, got distracted babe, sorry," Andi pauses, "Do you want me here for this or…?" 

"This affects you too, so, yeah…" 

There's an awkward silence while I try to figure out how to break the subject. Juliette is the first to speak. 

"If you're trying to tell me you're together, I kind of got that already," Bat says, "I know that you know I …uh, have certain feelings for Kara, but I'm happy for you two."

Juliette briefly flashes a smiling emoji on her mask. 

"I think I need some space for a bit, though."

"About that," I start nervously, "Andi and I had a talk, and if you're open to it…I would like to date both of you."

Bat whips her head to look at me, "Sorry, I think my audio pickups glitched. Could you repeat that?" 

"I would like to date both you and Andi, if you're open to the idea," I look where I assume Juliette's eyes are, "I know your situation is complicated, but we can make it work." 

I'm not expecting instant agreement, but I also don't expect Juliette to lean forward and cradle her head in her hands. 

"Bat?" Andi rubs her back—the same soothing pattern she used after my psychic blowout, "You don't have to make a decision now. We just wanted you to know the option is there."

I chew on my lip. Andi probably expected Bat to be eager, but I know it's not a simple decision for Juliette. 

"Is it still there if I don't unmask?" Bat stares at the ground. 

Andi looks confused, "Why would that change anything? We're all pretty used to it by now."

"It would make things easier if you did, but I understand if you're not ready to do that yet," I reassure her, "I know your identity is really important to you, and I can respect that."

Bat sits up enough to rest her chin on her fists. Unlike Andi, Bat is like a statue while she thinks. She eventually sits up all the way and slaps her thighs. 

"I need to know one thing," she faces Andi, "Can you keep a secret?" 

I raise my eyebrows. 

"My answer is usually no," Andi answers seriously, "But if you need me to, I can."

Bat tilts her head thoughtfully, "It's not just for me. This secret affects Kara, too."

"I don't know how that works," Andi looks puzzled, "But my answer doesn't change."

"Kara?" Bat reaches for my hand, and I let her hold it, "Are you _sure_ you want to do this? My situation has more complications than you're aware of."

 _That_ makes me pause because it's hard to imagine anything more complicated than "my sort of ex is actually my supervillain teammate".

"I…I want to at least try. I think it's worth it."

"Okay," Bat lets go of my hand, "Andi, I need you to swear you won't tell _anyone_ , including the others, about what I'm about to show you."

Andi nods solemnly, "I swear I won't say a word." 

"Okay," Juliette fiddles with her helmet latch. She tugs the helmet off slowly, shaking her hair loose as it spills out, "Hey Andi. Long time no see?" 

"Blondie?!" 

OMAKE:

"Andi…what are we?" 

"Lady anarchists in an interracial lesbian relationship?" 

"No, I meant–wait," I frown, "You're an anarchist?" 

"We're supervillains, Kara."

"No, I mean. Yes, we are, but that doesn't mean we're anarchists!" I cross my arms, "I don't want to tear down the entire establishment, just the corrupt parts, like Optimus."

"What if it's all corrupt?"

"Then we tear out the worst parts and try to reform what we can," I cross my arms, "No structure is way worse than poor structure." 

"You can't build a better house on top of shitty scaffolding," Andi fires back. 

"You can't build _at all_ without any scaffolding," I retort, "Are we really debating this?" 

"Honestly? I just think it's kind of hot when you get riled up about politics," Andi admits.


	10. Blue Hour's Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That sounds like an awful situation," Charles says icily, "Of course, there's no evidence that anything like that has happened."
> 
> "Of course. Just a thought exercise" I nod, "I'm sure the security tapes wouldn't show anything like that."
> 
> I walk towards my desk, then look over my shoulder to address Charles, "Lots of employees have smartphones though. It's incredible what technology is capable of these days.
> 
> "Have a good day, Charles."

Andi stares at Juliette in disbelief. 

"I thought–But… Bat?!" she splutters. 

Juliette smiles nervously, "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Wow, is it the 90s again?" I try to lighten the mood, "Our costumes need more neon."

"I can't help it! I'm nervous!" Juliette blushes, "There's a lot going on right now!" 

" _You're_ Bat?" Andi repeats, " _How_? Why?" 

"Lots of tech, mostly," Juliette grimaces, "I'm not comfortable talking about 'why' just yet."

Andi's shock shifts to understanding, "Are you worried about coming out? You know we'd all support you, right? I'm sure we could give Duke a pamphlet or something if he doesn't get it." 

"Huh?" Juliette scrunches her brow, "I'm pan, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" 

I facepalm, "She's thinking the same thing I thought the first time I met you in costume."

"What…? Ohhhhh, no, I'm cis," Juliette waves her arms around, "The gender thing is just another layer of security for my ID."

"You really worry about that, huh," Andi says, "And you unmasked to me anyways? 

"Yeah…I did," Juliette looks nervous, "To be honest, only Renzei isn't in the loop at this point."

"You knew?" Andi asks me. 

"I only found out today too!" I put my hands up, "Believe me, I was just as surprised as you are."

Juliette's mouth quirks wryly, "If you two had no idea, I guess that means my ID is pretty safe."

"What do you mean?" Andi asks. 

"Well," Juliette turns away bashfully, "You two are my closest friends—in and out of costume—so…" 

"Bat!!" Andi squeals and launches herself at Juliette enthusiastically, "Kara, she's so cute, can we keep her?" 

Juliette looks absolutely mortified. 

It's _adorable_. 

"I think we're getting a little distracted, guys," I put my hand on Juliette's knee, "Do you need some time to think things over, or–?" 

Juliette's blush recedes, and her face becomes somber, "I don't…"

She tenses, enough that Andi lets go to give her space. 

"I really do like you, Kara, but what I told you before is still true," she sighs, "My situation is complicated. I…I want to say yes–you can't imagine how much I want to be your girlfriend, but it's not…it's too dangerous."

Juliette puts her helmet back on, "I thought taking the mask off would be enough, but it's not. I'm not–If you… Sorry, it's–I can't risk…" 

The lights in the lair flicker—no, wait, it's Bat's power flaring—and the room rapidly shifts back and forth between pitch black and blindingly bright. 

"Jules?" Andi reaches towards Juliette, "What's going on?" 

Juliette twitches when Andi finally makes contact, then roughly shoves her away. I soften Andi's landing, but I can't soften the emotional blow of Juliette's rejection. 

"Too close," Juliette has her voice changer on again, "Need space."

Her body stiffens—in contrast, the lights and shadows in the room go haywire. It's like we're in an oil painting and someone's smearing white and black all over. 

"Juliette? Can you hear me?" I remember Andi talking me down after I got powers, "You're safe here. Everything is okay."

Juliette stays rigid, but her powers slow down. The room isn't going back to normal though—instead, a sphere of swirling shadows surrounds her. Once she's completely covered, the lights in the room snap back into place. 

"Hey, Jules," Andi sits in front of her—not too closely, but close enough she won't need to shout, "If you can hear us, everything is okay, I promise. You're safe and with friends." 

Nothing changes—or at least we can't see if anything changes. 

I look towards Andi anxiously, and she looks back just as worried. Bat's computer whirs in the background, and the usual hum sounds like a roar in the heavy silence. 

"Keep talking," Bat's voice echoes from inside the darkness, "Please. Distract me."

Andi starts chattering immediately. Unlike usual, she puts in effort to control her exuberance—she's still cheery, but she's not speaking like she's about to burst. 

"–turns alcohol into a poison, then another enzyme turns that poison into less-bad poison," Andi relaxes into a more comfortable sitting position, "The whole 'Asian glow' thing happens because we have lower levels of the second enzyme."

Huh. I expected Andi to talk about photography or local spots—maybe even gym stuff, but she's rattling off random biology facts like nobody's business. 

"–actually awful to use on wounds. It's not actually effective at disinfecting and will slow healing in the long run because it kills the surface tissue. I think people just like how it gets fizzy, which, y'know, fair. It's kind of like–" 

It's hard to tell, but Juliette's bubble seems to become lighter as Andi keeps talking.

"–asked if my power uses electrolytes, and now I wonder if that's why I guzzle PowerUp like water. To be honest I just like the taste–"

I can finally see Juliette again—her helmet is off, though she's leaning forward with her head tucked between her knees. 

"–want to discover something so I can name it. Like, whoever named sexual reproduction of yeast as 'shmooing'–"

The remnants of Juliette's power dissipates, and I realize I've been absolutely useless for the past five minutes. Andi keeps speaking, though, and since it seems to be working, I keep quiet.

"–more effective than compression only CPR, so I guess movies need to find another excuse for mouth-to-mouth?" 

"Thanks, Andi," Juliette mumbles, "Could one of you get me some water? I have a bottle on the–" 

I use my powers to pull Juliette's water bottle into my hand, "Here."

She finally sits up and smiles weakly, "Thanks."

Juliette takes a few slow sips, then pauses to take a slow breath. She taps her wrist remote a few times, then fishes something small from a hidden pocket. Whatever it is, she puts it in her mouth, then takes another sip of water. 

"Um, is it okay to touch you now?" I ask hesitantly, "You look like you could use a hug."

"No, sorry," Juliette grimaces, "The sentiment is appreciated though." 

"What about holding your hand?" Andi asks. 

Juliette slumps, "That's probably a bad idea too…I told Kara earlier, but I–uh… My power leaks my emotions sometimes. Through touch."

"I don't mind if it would help you," Andi shrugs. 

"Me neither."

"Are you sure? You don't have to–thanks," Juliette cautiously takes our outstretched hands. 

She's not wrong about her leaky powers—unlike before, where her warmth made me feel safe and comforted, her cool touch puts me on edge, like I'm a trapped mouse in an endless maze. 

Andi's posture tenses enough that she's probably feeling similarly. I reach out with my other hand, and Andi scooches over to grab it. 

"Should we start singing Kumbayah?" Juliette jokes. 

"♪ _Date Kara, meme lord. Date Kara~_ ♪" Andi sing-songs. 

Juliette laughs weakly, "Right. That."

My anxiety spikes, then fades into cool resignation. 

"I want to, but it's just not safe–for you…for any of us," Juliette sighs, "You guys know how I'm really good with tech?" 

"Yeah?" 

"It runs in the family," Juliette looks like she's about to crash, "I'm pretty sure someone in my family is involved in the android project. Possibly even in charge of it."

Andi and I take a moment to process, but she speaks up first. 

"That…must be really hard, but how would that put Kara in danger?" 

"Like I said, tech runs in the family, so my relatives have certain expectations," Juliette says, "There are a lot of eyes on me. Some belong to people pretty high on Optimus' food chain."

Is that how she knows Paris? 

"Is that why the security guards were so…?" 

"Scared of me?" Juliette barks out harsh laughter, "Yeah. Anyone who knows my family knows not to cross me, but it's a double edged sword in other situations." 

It still feels like there's a missing puzzle piece—this all adds up, but something in my mind says there's something off. 

"I didn't accept my promotion willingly. I wanted to _earn_ my way up the ladder," a pulse of guilt rushes through me, "But I was pulled into an office and told I had to take the offer whether I liked it or not." 

More of Juliette's guilt pours through our connection. 

"I tried to refuse but…" she hesitates, "Apparently our friendship has been noted. It was implied that your job–or maybe even you–would suffer the consequence if I didn't accept."

There's and echo of fear right before Juliette breaks free from our grip, "I can't…I can't paint an even bigger target on you, Kara. I hate that they're like this, but I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me."

Juliette looks more despondent than I've ever seen her. 

"That's not happening," Andi scowls. 

Juliette raises her eyebrow, somewhat bemused, "It already has. What do you think tonight was about?" 

"Hold on," I look at Juliette sternly, "You're discounting a few things.

"One: Charles has had a hard-on for me–

Andi gags. 

"–shut up, not like that. He's been out to get me since my second day at Optimus."

"Technically, that's my fault," Andi adds sheepishly. 

"I'm sure I would have clashed with him eventually," I wave dismissively, "Two: It turns out I'm kind of a badass, and I can give you a reminder on the mats if you've forgotten."

Andi wolf-whistles, causing Juliette to flush with embarrassment. 

"Three," I take Juliette's hand again, "You're also not half bad for a nerd–" 

Juliette laughs—just as I'd hoped—and her power stops trickling sadness. 

"–and we've got the rest of the Syndicate backing us up."

I hold her hand tightly, "Optimus has already attacked me before tonight, but I'm still here."

"Coming out of her cube, and she's been doing just fine!" Andi jokes, and it sets off another bout of snort laughter from Juliette. 

I smile at both of them. The two girls who I really, _really_ like—full on CRJ _really really really really really_ like. 

"If anything ever _does_ happen, I know you two will find a way to rescue me."

An echo of guilt flashes through me again, but it feels like it's from Andi this time. I turn to look at her, but her usual grin is still in place. 

Maybe it's just my imagination. 

"The same goes for you, too. Both of you," I squeeze their hands, "I might be the newest member of the team, but if you're ever in trouble, nothing could stop me from helping you.

"I'd climb to the top of Optimus tower if I had to."

Both Andi and Juliette blush—I'm tempted to grab my phone and take a picture because they're _so cute_ —but as usual, they deflect their embarrassment with humor. 

"You're already embracing your role as the heroic harem protagonist, huh?" Andi winks. 

Juliette plays off of her, "Hate to break it to you Kara, but we're _villains_."

"Ooh, does that mean we're seducing her to the dark side?" 

I watch fondly as they banter back and forth—I could probably leave to get some popcorn without them noticing. 

"Ahem," I clear my throat, then smirk when they face me sheepishly, "I'm being seduced, am I?" 

"I didn't say that!" Juliette flaps her arms nervously, "It's not like I could–I mean–You don't–!"

Andi just gets up to straddle my lap and kisses me deeply. She's still holding Juliette's hand, despite the blonde trying to jerk away. 

"Your turn," Andi chirps and she shifts sideways, pulling Juliette by the arm until the blonde ends up sprawled face down on my lap. 

Juliette scrambles to move away, but Andi and I don't let go, and she ends up kneeling next to me when she gets up. 

"You–" 

"Shut up and kiss me."

I lean in, and Juliette shyly presses her lips against mine. The kiss is soft and sweet, like her, and I can't get enough of her warmth. When our mouths meet I take a little sip of her sunshine, and it makes her glow even brighter. 

Andi kisses my hand gently, touching her lips to one knuckle at a time. I caress her cheek after, making sure she knows I'm not forgetting about her.

Juliette and I eventually separate, and I can't help but appreciate how pink her cheeks are. I can see Andi blushing slightly out of the corner of my eye, too. 

"You taste like caramel," I lick my lips. 

"Huh?" Juliette blinks, "Oh. I had one earlier. They help me calm down."

I tilt my head curiously. Maybe I should start keeping some in my bag. 

"It's a sensory thing," Juliette scooches away slightly, "I don't want to get into all of that right now…tonight has kind of been a lot already. I'm kind of tapped out."

I hum sympathetically, "Do you want us to walk you home?" 

"No, that's okay," she slips her helmet back on, but keeps the voice changer off, "I need a little time to…process, I guess. It's getting late, I'll let you both get some rest. Good night."

She walks over to the console and shuts it down before leaving. 

"I told you Bat had a crush," Andi teases while snuggling up to my side, "How are you holding up?" 

"There's definitely a lot to process, but in a good way, I think," I check my phone for the time, "It _is_ getting pretty late though, so maybe we should call it a night too."

"Um," Andi says quietly, "Do you…Before I, uh, had that meltdown, I was going to ask if you wanted to go home."

I raise my eyebrow. 

"With me, I mean," she adds, "To my place."

My other eyebrow joins its sibling. 

"That's kind of fast?" then I snort, "Though I guess I took you home pretty soon after meeting you, so that's a moot point."

"You did," she plays with my fingers, "You shared yourself with me, and…and I want to share myself with you. 

"Come home with me?"

* * *

Andi is jittery (well, _more_ jittery than usual) on the train ride home. Sparks occasionally drift off of her, though she doesn't seem to notice—Juliette said that _all_ powers have an emotional component. Maybe this is Andi's?

None of the sparks hit me despite our entwined fingers. Her unconscious desire to keep me safe must carry over to her powers. 

"So, uh," Andi shuffles nervously outside her door, "I don't usually have people over, so it's kind of messy."

She fumbles with the doorknob, zapping and subsequently apologizing to it before finally realizing she's holding the key upside-down. Once the door is finally open, she lets me inside before shutting the door behind me. 

Now I realize what Andi meant when she described my bedroom as very "me" because Andi's apartment matches her perfectly. It looks like a tornado rushed through the whole place—there's clothes and boxes and random objects all over. There is some kind of logic in this chaos, though, since it doesn't seem like the apartment is dirty or unclean, just messy. 

There's a huge difference between the two—the former produces accidental biology experiments and the latter just makes finding things inconvenient. 

"Ta-dah?" she gestures awkwardly, "Sorry about the mess–oh, could you leave your shoes here?" 

She slips her sneakers off and sets it on a nearby rack that has a few other pairs of shoes and sandals. 

"Oh, yeah, sure," I take my boots off while scanning the room, "You know, I don't think I've seen your place in any of your posts before?" 

Andi flops onto her sofa and pats the seat next to her. Her head slides down onto my lap as soon as I sit down. I scritch her scalp like she's an actual cat, and she lets out a content sigh. 

Andi enjoys being pampered for a few minutes before answering my question, "I told you before, I gotta save some goodies for myself.

"I need space that's just for me, too. My apartment is my space. It's a piece of me that I don't have to share with anyone. Somewhere I don't have to hide myself."

She looks up at me, "I've never had anyone else in my apartment before."

"Never?"

"Not even my parents. None of the girls I've dated before either," she holds the hand I'm not petting her with, "You're the first person I've let into my space like this."

The first person she's let past her guard. The first person she's allowed herself to be vulnerable with. 

"Andi," I bend down to kiss her forehead, "I understand. I want you to know I appreciate this–it means a lot to me." 

"So, uh… should we head to bed?" Andi looks sheepish, "Let me see if I can find you something to sleep in."

She hastily gets up and starts rummaging through a basket of clothes, eventually pulling out a t-shirt. She holds it up proudly towards me. 

"So, were you lying when you said you usually sleep in the buff?" I tease. 

"Uhhhhhhhh…" Andi looks like she's trying to figure out the "right" answer, "No?" 

I reach for the hem of my shirt and she panics. 

"Yes! I mean–here!"

My top comes off in time for me to see the incoming shirt and I catch it with my power. I slip it on and laugh when I see Andi completely turned around. 

"It's not like you haven't seen me before."

"That was different!" Andi changes her own clothes too quickly for me to appreciate the show. 

Just to tease her I wait for her to start turning around and flip my top up. She spins back around so fast she almost trips. 

"You okay over there?" I strip my pants off and walk over and hug Andi from behind. 

She grumbles quietly, then gasps when I slip my fingers under the hem of her shirt.

"H–hey!" she shivers when I kiss the back of her neck, " _Kara_!" 

"You said something about going to bed?"

"Right!" 

Andi darts out of my embrace towards the bed in the corner…that's covered in junk. There's a few books, random clothes, and—is that pepper spray?

Andi just swipes everything off the top and pulls the covers back, "I haven't slept here for a while, so…" 

She slips into bed and holds the blankets open for me to join her. Andi doesn't look at me directly, though. 

"Why are you so nervous? We've shared a bed before."

"Yeah, but I've never had anyone else in _my_ bed before," she blushes.

I blush too when I get what she's saying. It's another level of intimacy she's sharing with me. 

"Then let's make your first time special," I wink. 

I slide my hands under her shirt—the way she shudders is almost better than feeling her firm abs. 

Almost. 

(I've wanted to feel these since I first found her on Snapshot, and I can't believe they're even nicer than I imagined!) 

"Kiss me," she pleads breathlessly. 

I slide one hand around her waist to pull her closer. Her skin is so soft—I touch as much as I can: her shoulders, her arms, her thighs. I playfully pinch her ass, and she rolls on top of me in response. 

She kisses me hot and heavy and _wet_. Her tongue plays with mine, and it's so distracting I can't focus on anything else. Andi seizes the opportunity to take her revenge—her hands are everywhere: rubbing, stroking, squeezing. She palms one of my breasts over my shirt and I groan. I fist my hand in her hair when she cups the other. 

A gentle tug has her moaning—she really likes it—and I put my lips on her exposed throat. I hope Andi's apartment is decently soundproof because the noises coming out of her mouth are as loud as they are lewd.

Her hips grind down, and I take it as a signal to slip my thigh between hers. She sinks down with a loud, indulgent groan that shoots a pulse of heat between my legs. I rock my own hips up, pressing against her muscular thigh. 

God, it's been a while since I've slept with someone. Andi feels so good, and it sounds like she's enjoying herself too. 

I grab her hips and pull her down, helping her rub against me. She curses and thrusts frantically, then abruptly stops.

"Wait–" she pants, and even though she's not riding me anymore, I can feel her heat on my leg, "Wait, I–" 

"Sorry!" I scooch back a little so I'm not straddling her thigh, "Too much?" 

"No, no," she kisses my cheek affectionately, "Well. Maybe." 

She kisses me on the lips—slowly, sweetly—and sighs happily when she pulls away. 

"I want to do this right. All my other relationships focused on sex, and I want ours to be more than that," she briefly searches my face for something—disappointment?—then continues, "I've never wanted that with a girl before."

"You know you jumped half-naked into bed with me a day after we first met, right? And you've been basically living with me since then?" 

Andi pouts, "Oh my god, I'm a stereotype. I'm a U-haul lesbian."

"Seriously though, I feel the same way," I cup her cheek, "You're special to me too. We can stop and go to sleep right now if you want." 

"Uh, let's not be hasty," Andi lets her weight press down on me again, "I didn't say stop. I just want to take it slow tonight."

She kisses me gently. 

"I want to take my time with you," she murmurs against my lips, "Make it special." 

"I want to explore you all night," she whispers in my ear, "Find out all the places you want to be touched. All the ways I can make you _scream_."

"Oh."

I quickly find out that Andi's a fast learner, and I thoroughly enjoy helping her educate herself all night.

* * *

Thanks to Juliette's—it's still weird to think of Bat like that—train system, I manage to rush home, get ready, and make it to work _mostly_ on time. 

"Kara, good morning!" 

There's got to be a way I can drop the ceiling on him and make it look like an accident. 

"Good morning, Charles," I plaster on a fake smile. 

"Getting a bit of a late start today?" he matches me with his own fake cheer and hands me a stack of papers, "I need you to process these. Instructions are in your inbox."

"Of course, I'll get right on it," I look him dead in the eye, and continue sweetly, "By the way, there seems to have been a mix-up with your delivery yesterday. The security team was a bit overzealous."

"Hm?" Charles doesn't flinch, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rage boils inside me, but I keep my expression blank, "Right. Hypothetically speaking, if an Optimus employee was assaulted at the office by her employer's own security…well, that would be a major lawsuit, wouldn't it?" 

"That sounds like an awful situation," Charles says icily, "Of course, there's no evidence that anything like that has happened."

"Of course. Just a thought exercise" I nod, "I'm sure the security tapes wouldn't show anything like that."

I walk towards my desk, then look over my shoulder to address Charles, "Lots of employees have smartphones though. It's incredible what technology is capable of these days.

"Have a good day, Charles."

I finish walking to my desk without looking back. 

(I swear I can _feel_ him glaring daggers at me though.)

* * *

Even though Juliette said she needed time to process everything, getting evidence of Charles' skullduggery can't wait. 

Do I message Juliette or Bat? 

Bat, probably—Juliette probably tries to keep her personal phone clean.

**Kara**  
Hey, I'm really sorry I have to ask this, but do you know if there's any evidence of Optimus chasing me around yesterday? Security tapes? Anything? 

**Bat**  
dont be sry  
give me a sec 

I boot up my computer while I wait. As promised, Charles emailed me instructions on how to process…volunteer outreach profiles?

**Bat**  
shit  
someone wiped the records already  


**Kara**  
Yeah, that's about what I expected.  
I ran into Charles just now…I may or may not have implied I used my phone to get my own evidence. 

**Bat**  
^x_x^  
kara!!!  
i *just* told u that ur already a target!  


**Kara**  
And now he knows I'm a target that fights back. He's gone already anyways. Off-site again.  
Thanks for checking security for me. My cube is still open if you need to hide from Paris :) 

I set my phone aside and flip through the forms Charles just gave me. 

Huh. I'm surprised this went to me instead of PR—or maybe it was given to me _because_ I used to work in PR? Optimus is having an outreach event for people with registered powers. These are profiles from their database—I guess we didn't destroy _all_ of it—and Charles wants me to match powers with job postings. 

_International_ job postings.

I smirk. _This_ is why I'm here. 

Charles can kiss my beautiful black ass. Whatever he has planned, we're going to _wreck_ it.

* * *

The pieces come together pretty quickly. 

Optimus has a reputation for providing powered aid internationally. While I'm sure there are actual groups being sent to do good work, it looks like they're probably being used to cover up human trafficking. 

I do a little digging, and although the whole thing is being labelled an "outreach event", Optimus sent out letters stating that attendance was mandatory. 

Can they even enforce that? Probably—either with their own security or the police force in their pocket.

THE SYNDICATE  
some are born memers, some achieve memedom, and some have memes thrust upon them 

**Bat**  
tag urself im a born memer  
@Wolf u have memes thrust in u  
*upon u 

**Wolf**  
You did not need to send me a dozen pictures to "make it tru" 

**Bat**  
need to? maybe not  
want to? heck yea  


**Monarch**  
Does yeeting you out the train count as achieving memedom?  
I feel like it should count. 

**Cat**  
you did WHAT  
how come i get yelled at for hugs?!  


**Bat**  
one: monarch is as monarch does  
two: monarch didn't cause bruising  
three: cat ur a born memer TAG URSELF  


**Cat**  
maybe i want a meme thrust in me??  
"*upon me" 

**Wolf**  
This is becoming inappropriate. 

**Cat**  
this chat isn't the only thing that be coming  
@Wolf you cant tempt me like that 

**Monarch**  
Okay, seriously though, I have some info to share 

**Bat**  
how?!  
you've been at work for like ten minutes! 

**Monarch**  
;) 

**Cat**  
spill!! 

**Bat**  
yeah!! 

I picture a cat and a bat impatiently knocking on a window together.

**Monarch**  
HR is hosting an "outreach event" in a couple days. It's actually a "mandatory" meeting for people on Optimus' registry. My boss is having me match power profiles with international work posts.  
The thing is, the meeting isn't being advertised as a recruitment event. It's supposed to just be a night for people to update their registration. 

**Bat**  
wait wait wait  
power profiles?  
shit. they must have had backups 

**Monarch**  
Or the server we destroyed wasn't holding the entire registry.  
Either way, we should make sure Optimus doesn't get a chance to abduct these people 

**Wolf**  
Excellent work once again, Monarch. We'll discuss this further at the base tonight.  
Bat, see if you can find out if Optimus will have any special transports available that night  
They'll need something large to carry all those people. Perhaps a ship or plane.  


**Cat**  
youre assuming optimus is going to be nice enough to give people space  
they might just cram everyone into a bunch of trucks just to get them away from home  


**Wolf**  
Good point. It's absolutely inhumane, but entirely possible. 

**Bat**  
that should be their new corporate slogan ill dig around and see what i can find 

My phone buzzes from a separate text.

**Andi🐱**  
babe  
i cant believe it  


**Kara**  
What? That Optimus is being scummy?? 

**Andi🐱**  
pffft no i can believe that  
i cant believe im dating a hot superspy  
i have a badass gf!! 😘 

I set my phone on my desk, face down, then flop forward so my head can do the same. 

Girlfriend. I'm Andi's _girlfriend_. She's _my_ girlfriend. 

It still makes my stomach flutter and my heart race when I think about it. I turn my head so my warm cheeks press against cool wood. A deep breath and internal squeal later, I recover enough to send Andi a reply

**Kara**  
I'm pretty sure *I'm* the one with a hot, badass gf  
😘 

**Andi🐱**  
bat said yes?! 

**Kara**  
I'm talking about you, dork!! 

**Andi🐱**  
thats not what you called me last night 

**Kara**  
Andi!! 

**Andi🐱**  
cutie!! 

**Kara**  
You're incorrigible. I gotta go back to my job. See you after work?  


**Andi🐱**  
yeah!! ill come pick you up 😘 

I tuck my phone away and stretch with a content sigh. Andi has somehow become even _more_ affectionate, and I get the feeling it's not just the honeymoon phase. I wonder if she's been holding back all this time—she probably has been, now that I think about it. 

Andi has a big heart—so much love, but so easy to hurt. 

My musings are interrupted by a quiet cough. 

I spin my chair around, "Can I help–Oh, hey Juliette! What's up?" 

"Depends on how you define your axes," she pauses, "I mean–not much. Just, um…wanted to come say hi?" 

"Hey," I greet her warmly, "You're welcome to stick around, too, if you'd like."

"It wouldn't be too…weird? For you, I mean?" 

"Why would it be weird?" I shrug, "It's not the first time you've stayed here. I guess that makes my cube a less effective hiding spot though." 

"Well, I meant more like…y'know?" she uses three fingers on each hand to add "ears" to the sides of her forehead. 

She looks so ridiculous that I have to clap my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles, "That was–can you do that again? I want to make that your contact photo."

Juliette pouts, "Seriously though, we're okay?" 

"We're okay," I smile broadly, "More than okay, even."

"Ah…um. Right," her face turns pink, "Want to get lunch later? My tr–" 

"If you try to treat me again I'm calling it a date."

Juliette raises her eyebrows, "And if I don't?" 

I shrug, "I'd still like to call it a date."

"You drive a hard bargain," Juliette smiles. 

"Should I angle for a transfer to Sales?" 

"Nah," she lowers her voice, "The head of Sales isn't much better than Charles."

"Damn. How's your boss? Think I could transfer to your department if I get some training?" 

Juliette looks at me strangely, "My bo–You don't know my actual job."

She shuts her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. 

"God, I swear I'm trying to be more honest with you," she sighs, "I'm the head of IT."

I gape, "You were promoted straight to department head?!" 

"I told you, I've got family up high," Juliette looks away, "They expect a lot from me–I wasn't doing _enough_ as an intern."

I reach for her hand, "That must be rough for you. Don't forget you've got me here with you, too, okay?"

"It is what it is," she gives my hand a gentle squeeze, then lets go, "You're sure you're okay with me camping out here?" 

I roll my eyes and drag the spare chair over again, " _Yes_ , it's fine– _mi_ cubicle _es su_ cubicle, remember?" 

The stress melts off of Juliette's face. 

"Thanks, Kara."

* * *

We hit up the closest Stop-N-Go for lunch. Juliette insists on treating me—"as a thank you" for letting her hide in my cube—and orders an extra basket of fries to share. 

"By the way, you should probably _not_ use your Bat logo as your wallpaper if you're worried about secrecy." 

Juliette freezes with a french fry in her hand, "Oh, shit– _that's_ why you thought I was hunting Bat?" 

"Yeah," I sip my milkshake, "It's pretty iconic."

"Don't worry, it's not there anymore. I only had my Bat laptop on me that day, but I usually have a separate one to use at work."

"Doesn't that get heavy?" Juliette does carry a pretty large work bag—it's designed to look fashionable, but still looks like it can hold a lot. 

"Nah, they're pretty light–maybe just over a pound each."

"Damn, must be expensive. I hauled a hunk of junk around campus until I graduated."

"Mm…" Juliette finishes her bite, then tries to speak, "So…uh. I sort of can't tell?" 

"Can't tell what?" 

I'm confused—I wasn't asking anything secret, was I? Maybe her laptop is Bat-tech? 

"I can't tell if it's expensive," she mumbles quietly, "Around 10k each?" 

I choke on my burger—Juliette panics but I wave her off. 

"That's more than six month's rent!" 

Juliette sets her burger down, "Oh."

She mumbles quietly, but I pick up on it anyways, "That's not even a month's rent for me…" 

What?! I know she got promoted recently, but there's no way she could pay that with an intern's salary. 

Juliette looks uneasy, "I come from money…I try not to make a big deal out of it." 

"Well, you did say your family works in high-tech. If your parents are even half as skilled as you are, it makes sense."

Juliette smiles weakly, "Flatterer."

"It's not flattery if it's true!" I lower my voice, "All your Bat-tech is crazy cool."

Juliette takes another bite of her burger to avoid replying—her cheeks are pink and she looks pleased. She washes it down with another sip of her milkshake, then rests her chin on one fist. 

"I'll admit I'm pretty proud of how the suits came out, along with the upgrades I've made to my own," she perks up, "Actually, I've had a few ideas about upgrading everyone else's too."

"With your combat software?" 

She makes a wiggly hand gesture, "Some of it. The prediction software requires a HUD…which I guess I could try to add to your masks. If I add the biomechanical assist, I won't tie it to the software since that will probably hinder more than help."

I'm thankful we had the foresight to get a corner booth because Juliette launches into an excited overview of her recent tech exploits and how they'll help us.

"–might be a way to trap the android instead of knocking her out since she keeps adapting to our attacks. Not sure if–" 

"Wait!" I facepalm, "Yesterday was so busy I forgot to tell you." 

I describe what happened with Ruby yesterday—the metal finger, her surprising strength, and her contact with a "Dr. Optima". 

"Hm," Juliette chews on a handful of fries as she mulls over my story, "Well, I can clear up one thing for sure–I know which Optima she's emailing."

Damn. That's Bat level creeping—feels strange to be on the other side. 

"It's Paris. She's not a medical doctor, but she's got a PhD in robotics engineering and another in machine learning, plus a master's in bioengineering," Juliette ticks fingers off, "And she does _not_ let anyone forget it."

Okay…maybe not a Bat surveillance thing then. 

"Seriously? She doesn't look that old though!" 

"Started college at age 15," Juliette shrugs, "She's head of _Research_ for a reason.

"While that's one thing off the list, the other stuff is a little tricky," Juliette frowns, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 

"I think so, Brain," I joke, "But if the plural of mouse is mice, wouldn't the plural of spouse be spice?" 

Juliette snorts, and when we both finish laughing she looks less grim, "Then wouldn't houses be hice?" 

"Blouses and blice?" 

"Seriously though, English is such a broken language," Juliette shakes her head, "But what I was _actually_ thinking is…" 

She looks around, then leans in to whisper, "Do you think Ruby is Babebot? Because I keep up with tech–including medical stuff–and there aren't any prosthetics on the market that shift like that."

I sigh, "Yeah. What do we do about it though?" 

We might not have known each other that long, but it's hard to picture timid, kind Ruby as the female Terminator going around attacking people. 

"Hey," Juliette puts her hand on mine, "We can try to talk to her–she might not even be aware that she's an android."

"Wouldn't that be suspicious?" 

"Sure is. That's what masks are for."

"Oh! I'm assuming you have a way to contact her anonymously too?" 

Juliette clicks her tongue and shoots finger guns at me—with her signature blink-wink, of course.

* * *

Juliette messages everyone about our plan, and we meet up with Andi outside the office after work. She's slurping on something purple—probably her usual—and smirks when she see us walk out with our arms linked. 

"Got room on the other side for me?" she teases. 

I smile, but Juliette jumps away like a cat near a cucumber. We both stare at her while she fiddles with the strap of her bag. 

Juliette looks at Andi's shoes while rambling, "Hi Andi! I didn't know–I'll go on ahead. See you in a bit!" 

She speedwalks away, and since we're in public— _right outside Optimus_ —I can't use my powers to catch her. 

Andi sighs, and I turn back and see her wearing a forlorn expression, "I wasn't trying to drive her away…Sorry." 

"You're okay," I lace my fingers with Andi's, "Juliette is still processing everything, I think."

Juliette ends up so far ahead that Andi and I take different train to the base. When we enter, she's already in full costume—typing away at the console—though no one else is in yet. 

"Baaaat!" Andi charges into the room. 

Bat spins in her chair and puts her arms up to ward off another tackle—"Andi, no!"—but to our surprise, Andi slows down at the last moment to give her a normal hug. 

"See? No bruises," Andi lets go, "Speaking of bruises, since we're early…" 

Andi jerks her thumb at the mats. 

"We've got time for a few drills."

Andi looks over her shoulder, "You too, cutie! Go get changed!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Bat and I are laid out on the mats, groaning in commiseration. 

"Oh come on. It wasn't _that_ bad!" And strokes her chin, "Maybe we should do some conditioning too…" 

"No!" Bat and I shout simultaneously. 

I'm not exactly an "active" person, and an Andi level workout might actually kill me. 

"Aw, c'mon. We could make it a fun bonding activity!" 

"Ha. 'Fun'. I'm starting to remember why I preferred sitting behind a screen," Bat sits up with a grunt, "I'll take the bruises next time–I'm going to be sore tomorrow. 

"Heads up, Duke and Lorelei will be here in a few. Renzei is just behind them." 

She stands up and stretches gingerly, "Got a few things to check on. I'll give you a ten second heads-up if you're…uh, occupied." 

She scurries away awkwardly. 

"Does she think we're going to start making out as soon as we're left alone?"

Andi shrugs, "I can't lie and say I'm not tempted."

I push myself up onto my elbows to face Andi, "You should've thought about that before turning me into a pretzel five times."

"But you make such a cute pretzel!" she bounces over to help me to my feet, "And you're getting better at escaping!"

I stretch with a satisfying pop, "Still can't pin you without using my powers though."

"Have you ever tried picking up a cat?" Andi raises an eyebrow, "If they don't want it to happen, it doesn't happen."

"Actual Cat Andi Kim," I joke. 

She poses with one hand bent like a paw, "Nya!" 

"Uh, ten second heads up," Bat calls from the nearest speaker, "…so maybe put away the fursonas for now."

"We're not furries!" Andi shouts…right as Duke and Lorelei step into the lair. 

Duke looks at Andi—who's glaring at Bat—then shakes his head and continues walking. Lorelei doesn't react beyond a raised eyebrow in my direction. 

My responding blush is rather incriminating. 

Duke clears his throat, "Comradery has a major impact upon group performance."

Andi and I beam. 

"And as this group's leader, it would be remiss of me to not assure you that…" he hesitates, then continues as though reading from a script, "While we may not understand certain 'interests' of yours, you have our support and acceptance."

Juliette doubles over in her seat, and Andi is somewhere between incredulous and mortified. 

"Wait, we really aren't–" 

"As long as it doesn't impact our mission, what you do on your own time is your own business." 

Renzei enters before Andi can dig herself deeper, so I take the easy out. 

"Hey! Renzei's here! Let's get started on that team meeting!" 

I stifle Andi's protests with my hand, and she reluctantly trudges over with me to join the others.

* * *

"So…before we get this shindig started, there's something I want to share with everyone."

Juliette unlatches her helmet and pulls it off, shaking her hair loose. Even though I already know it's her, I'm still stunned by how gorgeous she is.

There's an awkward silence where no one reacts—aside from Renzei examining her with an odd intensity. Duke and Lorelei seem more surprised that _we_ aren't surprised. 

"Hi, I'm Batty McBatterson," Juliette imitates her male voice, then continues normally, "My friends call me Juliette." 

Renzei nods ever so slightly, and his face smooths to his usual flat expression. 

"You three seem oddly calm," Lorelei comments. 

Renzei shrugs one shoulder, "I don't exhibit surprise well."

He doesn't exhibit _anything_ well—at least not outside of combat. 

Lorelei looks over at Andi, "And you?" 

"I found out yesterday," Andi shrugs, "Kara did too."

Lorelei nods, "I appreciate the amount of trust you're extending here, Juliette."

"Thanks, Lorelei. I'll still be using my voice changer and male pronouns in the field though."

"Of course," Duke claps his hands, "Now, I understand you and Kara have found a lead on the android."

Juliette and I take turns explaining the situation with Ruby. 

"If we know who she is, we should just take her out when she's alone," Renzei twirls his knife, "Sounds like an easy ambush." 

"No!" 

Juliette shouts loud enough to cover my own protest. She turns pink underneath the team's scrutiny. 

"Ruby might not even be aware of her own nature. She could be a victim in all of this," Juliette's face falls, "Whoever created her was able to make her intelligent enough to pass as human. It wouldn’t be impossible for them to create a second personality to follow their commands."

"Why bother with the 'Ruby' personality in the first place, then?" Duke taps his chin, "Trying to create sleeper agents, maybe?" 

There's a long silence while we imagine the damage Optimus could wreak using androids like Ruby. Even Juliette had no idea until I said something and _she's_ the tech expert. 

"We won't know without more information," Lorelei says, "And if we can obtain that information without violence, we should." 

"And if that fails?" Renzei stops twirling his knife, "We can do both—send you two in to chat while we wait nearby as back-up." 

I want to argue—I don't want to hurt Ruby…though I guess I already have, and I can't come up with a logical counter to Renzei's plan.

"No, that might backfire too," Juliette folds her arms, "Do you remember what we learned last time? She started _copying powers_. She's already seen Kara's and mine—we shouldn't expose her to more unless we're absolutely sure we can…neutralize her."

Her mouth twists around her last words. 

"That just means we should take her out sooner rather than later."

Juliette glares at Renzei, but she can't come up wifh an argument. 

"That's not a good idea. Talking won't work if she knows you're there," everyone turns to Andi, "What?" 

"That's why we'll _hide_ ," Renzei snarks. 

"Won't work if she has Kara's powers," now everyone stares at me while Andi continues, "She can somehow detect people. I noticed it when we took out the server last week, and some sparring today confirmed she has some kind of ESP."

"I do?"

I think back to last week's fight and our drills today. There had been a few times I felt a tingle on the back of my neck, or the urge to move a certain way—usually just in time to avoid getting hit.

Like right now!

I twist and turn just enough for Renzei's knives to miss—three in a row, each thrown so quickly that I don't see Renzei's hands move.

"What the hell?!" "Hey!" "Renzei!" 

Juliette and Andi are _furious_. To their credit, Duke and Lorelei also look displeased with Renzei. 

"What? I had to check," he shrugs casually, "I was going to hit her with the handle."

"That was still unnecessary. There are safer ways we could have checked," Duke scowls, "Though it seems Andi has a point."

Duke clears his throat, "Kara, Juliette. You two will make contact with 'Ruby'. The rest of us will keep some distance, but we'll still be there in case you need back-up."

We nod and Duke dismisses the meeting so people can suit up.

* * *

"So…how exactly are we going to get Ruby to meet Bat and Monarch?" I peer at the screen over Juliette's shoulder, but I can't really understand the code she's writing. 

"Well, we have her phone number, which makes things a lot easier. I _also_ have spoofs of a few executives."

"What? How did–" 

Right. She's the head of IT. The hardest part of hacking is getting into the right places, and as a department head she has all the access she needs. 

She waggles her eyebrows when she sees my expression, "You've learned one of the many mysteries behind Bat magic."

"Will I ever learn the rest?" I joke. 

"You'll have to stick around and find out, I guess."

Her voice is casually bright, but something feels _off_ somehow. I scan her body language—relaxed, open—and can't tell what's tipping me off. Maybe I'm just hyperaware after seeing her get so emotional yesterday. 

"Anyways, all I have to do is send her a message from Paris asking her to come back to the office, and we can meet her there."

Juliette finishes typing and saves her work…I think. Either way, the window on her screen closes, and she does something on her phone and whoops. 

"Et voila! Would you like to do the honors?" Juliette holds out her phone, "Just hit send." 

"You know, I wonder if…" 

The message sends without me touching the phone. 

"If…?" Juliette looks confused. 

I smirk, "Sent!" 

She pulls her hand back to look at the screen. Her head bobs as her eyes dart between me and the screen. 

"That doesn't make sense!" her brow furrows, "That's not how touchscreens _work_!" 

She taps at her phone excitedly then shows me her screen again—it's displaying a square grid, "Tap D4."

I do. 

She shrinks the grid squares, "F1?" 

I tap the screen again. 

She shrinks the squares until I can barely see the gaps, "Can you tap the highlighted square?" 

I do, and her jaw drops—unlike Renzei, Juliette exhibits surprise _very_ well. 

"That level of fine control…and how you're carrying a charge without even realizing it. Kara, you're probably the best telekinetic on the West coast, if not the whole country." 

She swoops in for a bear hug, "And you've only just gotten your powers! Who knows how they might develop in a year–or even a few months."

She keeps gushing about all the precedents I've broken and how remarkable my abilities are until I clear my throat. 

"Juliette? We were kind of in the middle of something?" 

"Yeah, we should try the next size down, maybe if–" 

"No," I step back and put my hands on her shoulders, "We're going to go talk to Ruby, remember?" 

I partially regret reminding her because her excitement drops to worry. 

"Oh…sorry, I got carried away. It's just so–" she pauses, "Right, we'll talk later? Let me go find my helmet."

She turns around, but I grab her hand before she can walk away. 

"Wait," I look around, and it seems everyone else already left. Maybe they don't want us to know where they'll hide? "Since we're running late anyways, can we check in?" 

"Sure, what's up?" 

I take her other hand in mine, "I was actually going to ask you that. I think I misunderstood our talk this morning. You seemed okay at work, but you practically ran away when Andi showed up. Is this–" 

I hold our hands up. 

"–too much right now? Do you need space? More time to process?"

Juliette's worry shifts to something more complicated, "…Yes and no?"

She looks down at her feet for a few seconds, and when she looks at me again, her eyes are somber, "I don't have anything against Andi. I just look at her and see all the things she can give you that I can't."

"What you and I have is separate from my relationship with Andi," I slide my hands up to her shoulders, "Forget everything else. Forget about Optimus, the Syndicate, your family. 

"It's just you and me. What do you feel?" 

Juliette closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "I like you. I like you a lot."

"Like I said before, I really like you, too," I crack a tiny smile, "Would've been a little awkward if I put you through all this and you didn't feel the same."

Juliette laughs, "True…but who _wouldn't_ fall for you, Kara?" 

I try to hide my giddiness behind my mask, but Juliette definitely notices anyways since her lips curl into a smirk. 

I almost want to kick myself for not noticing earlier. Juliette's bright eyes with Bat's cocky smirk—they go so well together I can't see one without the other now. There's a glint in her gaze that's probably mirrored in mine, and can't resist pulling her down for a kiss.

Juliette freezes, but her surprise melts into eager affection. She tastes like coconut today, though I can faintly smell caramel on her breath. Unlike yesterday, Juliette presses her lips firmly against mine and wraps her arms around my waist. I feel light and tingly all over—like my soul is bubbling with joy. Juliette smiles against my lips, so I know she feels the same. 

We finally—regrettably—separate after a blissful, beautiful moment. A wave of warmth spreads from my lips to the rest of my body, and I feel like I'm floating. 

"Wow…" Juliette absentmindedly touches her lip, "That was…" 

"Yeah, um," all the warmth I've been feeling rushes to my face, "Me too."

"We should do that again, for science," she pauses, "Not now, though…we _do_ have go meet Ruby."

"We do, don't we," I pout. 

"Yeah, she's already gotten that text, so…" 

"Well, if needs must," I sigh dramatically, "But we are _definitely_ going to come back to this later."

* * *

Between Juliette's impromptu power testing and our smooching, we're pretty late to the office. Ruby is already there, but she doesn't see us sneak in under the cover of Juliette's darkness. 

"Ruby!" I call out, and she whips around. 

Juliette drops her shadow so Ruby can see us. Our friend immediately retreats, her eyes wide. 

There's an edge to her usually timid voice, "Who are you? Where's Paris?" 

"I'm Monarch, and this is Bat, "Paris is fine, but we need to talk."

"About what?" 

"We're investigating the recent robot attacks at Optimus ," Bat answers. 

"I'm sorry, I can't help you. I just work here."

"But you _were_ at the festival that was attacked, right?" I say. 

"Well, yes, I was working that day, but I wasn't anywhere near the attack," Ruby crosses her arms, "I'm done talking. Give me one good reason not to call security." 

She reaches for her phone. 

"Wait!" I blurt out, "Is it possible you were there, but don't remember?" 

She scoffs, "Of course not. That's ridiculous." 

"Not if the robot is more than a mindless machine," I try my best to read her, but Ruby either has a fantastic poker face, or we're on the wrong track, "We think the 'robot' is actually an android…maybe one who doesn't even know she's an android."

"You're crazy. I'm calling security."

"Wait, sorry! We must be mistaken. I apologize for wasting your time. We'll leave."

Juliette nudges me and uses her internal comm unit to speak.

 _What are you doing?_

I pat her shoulder reassuringly, then slowly approach Ruby, hand outstretched to shake. Ruby narrows her eyes suspiciously, but eventually drops her guard enough to shake my hand. 

I try to feel for metal, but as far as I can tell—with gloves on—her hand feels human. It's soft enough, at least. I can't really feel her temperature, for obvious reasons. 

Logically, it seems I was wrong, but I don't think that's right. There's just something _off_ about Ruby, and whatever it is, I feel it more now that I'm up close. 

_She can somehow detect people…she has some kind of ESP."_

This is different from Renzei's little "test" or from the fights I've been in. There's no tingle. No sense of danger or urge to move. 

In fact…I feel _nothing_ from Ruby. 

But now that I'm paying attention, I can _feel_ Juliette's presence behind me. I didn't notice before because everyone gives off that sensation—it's like when your nose blocks out a familiar smell. 

And Ruby _doesn't have it_. 

Ruby notices my expression shift, and her own hardens, "Fine. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but you've forced my hand."

She leaps back, her body shifting to a familiar metal form—except this time, the android is still wearing Ruby's face.

I freeze. I can't fight her—she's my _friend_! Even now, I still can't believe Ruby is the android we've been chasing. 

The android who hurt all those people at the fair and the construction site… 

A few seconds later, I can totally believe I'm facing the android—she's even faster than the last time we saw her, and Juliette and I can barely bring ourselves to restrain her, let alone _fight_ her. 

My powers slide off of her like oil on glass, and even though Andi's been helping me train, I'm only barely keeping up. I'm pretty sure the only reason I haven't been laid out on the floor is because Ruby is focusing more on getting away than actually subduing us. 

"Bat, do you have something we can use? I've almost–" 

The room floods with darkness. 

"Bat! She's copying you again, I need some light!" I call out, barely able to even see my own hands, "Quick! Before she gets…away."

My voice drops as I realize it wasn't _Ruby_ blinding me. 

It was Juliette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Hour:  
> The opposite of the Golden Hour: the time just after sunset/before sunrise where the sky is predominantly blue.
> 
> "Haze" by Amber Run is a good fit for Juliette's headspace right now
> 
> _I wanna be your lover,  
>  I wanna be your friend.  
> I wish I could tell you I'd last till the end.  
> I'm in a blue haze.  
> A blue haze._  
> …   
>  _I'm living in dark rooms,  
>  Playing at God.  
> Staring at blank walls,  
> Pretending I'm not  
> In a blue haze.  
> A blue haze._  
> …   
>  _There's a crushing silence where love's a disease.  
>  Like a fever it grips me,  
> Like a lover it holds.  
> Scared of getting older,  
> Scared of dying alone._
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you follow me on Tumblr, I've posted that I hc Andi having ADHD and Juliette having GAD. Bat S4 so far has me contemplating is Juliette also has depression, but that's probably me projecting. 
> 
> (Frankly speaking, I'm pulling heavily from personal experience to write about each character's MH issues, so from a certain POV it's all projection I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)


	11. No Light, No Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, then lets it all go in one long exhale. Afterwards, she meets my gaze with a solemn expression. 
> 
> "My full name is Juliette Optima. My parents are the founders and owners of Optimus."

"What the hell?" my voice is harsh, accusatory. 

Bat puts her hands up, "Okay, I know this looks kind of bad–" 

"You think?" I take a step back, "Wait, is _this_ what you mean by complicated? Are you…what, a triple agent?" 

"No! God, no," Juliette waves her hands around frantically, "Please, I can explain."

I fold my arms, "Okay. Explain."

"Can we talk somewhere else? Please?" her shoulders slump, "There's…there's a lot to talk about. A lot I have to apologize for, and I'd rather do it somewhere more private."

Well, I can admit that the middle of Optimus' lobby is pretty much the worst place for a heart-to-heart. 

"Fine, you want to go back to base?" 

"Actually…" she wrings her hands nervously, "Do you trust me?" 

I sigh, "Even though you've set off a bunch of red flags?" 

She flinches. 

"Yeah, I do."

Juliette relaxes and lets out a slow breath, "Thank you. You have _no idea_ how much that means to me. Follow me."

* * *

We send a group message telling everyone that Ruby got away and that we'll debrief another night, then make a quick stop by the lair to change. No one else is there yet, so I send Andi a message to let her know I'm heading out with Juliette.

**Kara**  
Hey, Jules and I need to have a talk, so don't wait up  


**Andi🐱**  
a talk or a Talk™? 

**Kara**  
Yes 

**Andi🐱**  
big oof  
if u want i can wait at your place?  
make sure your bed is nice and warm for when you're done ;3c 

**Kara**  
Tempting, but it's been a long day and I'm pretty sure I'm going to crash out as soon as I get home 

**Andi🐱**  
i don't mind if you don't mind  
sounds like you could use some snuggles for your struggles 

**Kara**  
Okay, you've convinced me  
I don't know how long this might take though, so if you get tired go to sleep, okay? 

**Andi🐱**  
as you wish, your highness! 

"I can't believe you've got Andi doing it too!" I show Juliette Andi's last text. 

"Great minds think alike!"

We take a new—to me, anyways—route through the subway tunnels and end up in the ritzy section of downtown, close to Optimus. 

Juliette leads me to a _really_ fancy building—there's a doorman and everything. He nods and smiles at us, and Juliette gives him a polite wave while I beam back. 

Is this where she lives? I'm trying to keep my cool, but when we enter a swanky elevator and she selects the _top floor_. The elevator opens directly into her apartment—holy shit, does she get the whole floor to herself? 

And _damn_ , if I thought the building was fancy, Juliette's apartment is even nicer! I let out a low whistle as I take in the view. Even with bits of tech scattered all over—some familiar, some not—the whole place looks like it was ripped from a magazine. 

"Yeah, it's kind of a mess," that sounds familiar, "Let's go to my bedroom—it's cleaner, at least."

There's still tech all over the place, but it's much more organized. The decor still looks expensive, and I can definitely tell a professional was involved in putting it all together. 

It's glamorous…but kind of cold. No wonder Juliette seemed to enjoy my apartment so much. 

I guess I've been silent for too long because Juliette clears her throat to get my attention, "Yeah, it's not really…my apartment isn't very 'homey'. I don't really have people over much."

I idly muse about shoving Andi and Juliette into a locked room where they can discuss their shared issues. 

It _is_ rather heartwarming that both of them trust me in their space, though. Part of me wants to squeal into a pillow to vent my excitement, but the rest of me remembers why we're here. 

"So…you wanted to talk?" 

"Right!" Juliette straightens up, "I can totally explain, but…" 

"But?" 

She sighs and plops onto a chair, then gestures at another one nearby. 

"It's kind of a long story. Would you mind listening?" 

I settle into the (very expensive looking) chair and spin around to face her. 

"Okay–" 

Juliette breathes out in relief. 

"–but I reserve the right to kick your ass if your story sucks."

She winces, then nods, "Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't punched me in the face for the Bat thing."

"I would never punch you in the face!" I scoff. 

Juliette's eyebrows rise. 

"The stomach's the way to go," I laugh at her expression. 

"We've been a bad influence on you," she grumbles playfully, then continues in a more serious voice, "I _am_ sorry about keeping you in the dark about that…and about some other things."

"Speaking of those other things…" 

"Right, right," she nods to herself, "So…I mean, this is going to sound dumb, but this kind of has a lot to do with how I grew up. 

"I told you my family has been in the tech industry for a while, right? I basically grew up knee-deep in electronics. I built my first computer when I was five, and I learned how to code sitting in my dad's lap and watching him work."

"O…kay?"

"I know, I know, it sounds unrelated, but bear with me," Juliette looks at me with sad, blue eyes—her most dangerous weapon—so I gesture for her to continue, "So like I said, technology has always been a huge part of my life. On the other hand, well… you remember how I got my powers, right?" 

Juliette never told me…oh, but _Bat_ did. 

She notices my grimace, "Yeah. My parents—Dad, especially—became really protective after that. They sent me away to boarding school, except even there I had private tutors and extra lessons."

Whoa. There's money, and then there's _money_. 

"But y'know, in a situation like that, it's kind of hard to make friends," Juliette frowns, "Especially since I couldn't be honest about my family—Dad practically wiped my digital existence to keep me safe. Even now, people don't even _know_ he has any children."

I'm barely able to school my expression into something neutral-adjacent. There's protective, there's paranoid, and then there's Alastor Moody levels of Constant Vigilance. 

"It sounds kind of pathetic when I say it out loud, but for a long time, technology was my only friend? Companion?" Juliette scrunches her face, "It's the one solid pillar I've had my whole life, and I tend to…empathize? With tech, I mean. God, I sound crazy, don't I?" 

"Um," good start Kara, now let's try to actually reassure your girlfriend, "No?" 

Nailed it. 

"I mean…I don't really understand, but I can see where you're coming from?" 

Juliette gives me a sad smile, "Have you ever heard the phrase 'guns are made for killing'?" 

I nod. 

"That kind of thinking upsets me. Guns aren't _made_ for killing. They're _used_ for killing by people who choose to use them that way. The original innovation—gunpowder—has so many productive uses. Mining, construction, even some modern power tools use smokeless powder," Juliette gets into her speech, waving her arms around the way she always does when she's excited, "That's how I feel about a lot of the tech Optimus abuses. The servers we destroyed? The original intent—creating a registry to track where and how powers occur—wasn't bad. It started as a way for those with powers to get support, but Optimus took advantage of that data for their own ends.

"That's why I couldn't let you capture Ruby," Juliette looks down, "Either Duke or Renzei would want to destroy her and…god, what a waste! Do you know what kind of good androids like Ruby could do for the world? Caretaker companions for those who need live-in assistance, aides for the disabled, and that's not counting the component technologies required to produce an android like her! 

"Life-like prosthetics. Advanced AI," Juliette throws her hands in the air, "Even just the way she's powered! I can't think of anything both small and strong enough to keep something so advanced powered all day long!" 

Juliette slouches back in her chair, breathing heavily from her little speech. 

I let her words roll around in my head for a while. I'm not sure I could ever "feel bad" for a gun, but Ruby was… _is_ my friend, and the technology Juliette described sounds incredibly useful. 

"I think I get it," I reply after a few moments, "And you're not crazy. That way of thinking is actually pretty admirable."

Juliette's cheeks turn pink, "Oh."

"I don't get why we had to go to your place though," I put my hands up, "Not that I'm not happy to be here, but you could've said all this at the base."

"Oh," her face falls, "That's because there's another reason I let Ruby go. I told you I think my family is involved with Ruby somehow, right?" 

"Yeah…?" 

"I don't know for certain, or how closely they're involved."

"When you say 'involved'… are you worried they're being forced to work for Optimus?" I scowl, "Or are you trying to cover for them?" 

Juliette leans forward and tucks her head between her knees and groans, "No, I'm not trying to cover for anyone–I just. I need to _know_ for sure if they're involved, and I can't find out if Ruby gets destroyed." 

"Can't you just ask them? Or hack them, if you're that worried?" 

"No, I can't," she sits up and tucks her knees to her chest, "I know I'm not making much sense and I'm being really vague, but I just–" 

She grunts in frustration and dips her face down. When I hear her voice again, it's muffled and sad. 

"I don't want you to hate me, Kara."

"Juliette," I rein in my frustration, "I'm not going to _hate_ you just because you might be related to bad people. I _do_ need you to explain, though, because I'm confused and you're being cryptic and _that's_ getting frustrating.

"Just _tell me_ what's going on."

"Skip the angst and just talk to you. I can do that. Totally," Juliette mutters to herself. 

She drops her feet back to the floor and uses them to spin herself around while she builds up the courage to tell me whatever she's hiding. I'd probably laugh at how cute it is if the situation wasn't so tense. 

"Okay. Okay okay okay. I can do this," she comes to a stop, "I just gotta rip the duct tape off." 

Isn't it usually 'band-aid'? 

"Any second now," she furrows her brow, "Do or die, Juliette." 

I raise my eyebrows. That sounds a little extreme. 

"Okay!" she slaps her thighs, "So!" 

She looks at me, and I gesture for her to continue. 

"You know how I've never mentioned my last name?" 

"Yeah…?" 

I just assumed she was going for the mononym aesthetic. Juliette is a pretty striking name…to me, at least. 

"Well…there's kind of a reason I don't bring it up." 

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, then lets it all go in one long exhale. Afterwards, she meets my gaze with a solemn expression. 

"My full name is Juliette Optima. My parents are the founders and owners of Optimus."

* * *

I stare blankly. I must have misheard. 

Unfortunately, it makes total sense—being from a techie family, having relatives high up the ladder (what an understatement!), and the level of money and power it takes to _wipe someone's digital existence_ —I don't blame Juliette for being so anxious to tell me. 

"Whoa."

Juliette flinches, "Is that a good 'whoa' or a bad 'whoa'?" 

"Neither, it's just–" I notice Juliette's hands are trembling, so I rest mine on top of hers, "It's a lot to process, that's all."

There's a silence—neither awkward nor comfortable—and I rub circles with my thumb against her skin as my brain spins. 

"Does anyone else know?" 

Juliette shakes her head, "No…well, Lorelei might, but the rest don't."

"What do you mean she 'might' know?" 

Juliette shrugs, "I've never told her, but she's known me long enough to put the pieces together. She's never said anything, though, and I can't tell if it's because she _hasn't_ figured it out or because she understands having a…" 

Juliette hesitates. 

"–questionable connection to Optimus."

I tilt my head, but Juliette shakes hers, "Not my secret to tell. I've said a bit too much, actually. Just know that connection is _very_ much in the past for her, and she's 110% dedicated to stopping Optimus from hurting people more than they already have."

I mull over my interactions with Lorelei. She's quiet, but you can see there's steel in her soul whenever Optimus comes up. She's always adamant about keeping innocents out of harm's way, too. 

From the same perspective…Bat, Juliette, both: she's been fighting Optimus for a long time—all while keeping herself hidden from both sides. I can't imagine how hard that must be. 

"I know, I'm dropping a lot on you. I would have told you sooner but…" Juliette slides her chair back and tucks her knees up again, "I had to keep it a secret. I _always_ have to keep it a secret.

"I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to _earn_ my way up the ladder, and I couldn't do that if everyone knew my last name. I kept it a secret from everyone," she grumbles the next part under her breath, "Not that it stayed secret for long."

Her eyes are sad when she looks at me again, "Please know I wanted to tell you but…as you can see, my family's a little complicated."

She starts rushing, "That's why I ended things between us, and then things got more complicated because we got to know each other as Monarch and Bat, and I had to keep Bat and Juliette separate and everything just–" 

She slumps and rests her chin on her knees. 

"I'm sorry, I totally get it if you want to leave or if you never want me speak to you again–I can go back to being behind the screen and–" 

"Whoa, slow down!" my heart wrenches when Juliette looks up at me—her expression is kaleidoscope of conflicting emotions, "I don't want to leave…at least, not before I know you're okay."

I continue playfully, "And it'll take more than hiding behind a screen to get away from me."

Juliette relaxes enough to set her feet on the floor again, "Well, if you're sticking around anyways, you've got enough relationship points to unlock my tragic backstory."

"You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to…but more of an explanation would be nice."

"Well, like I mentioned, my dad is Jack Optima, CEO and co-founder of Optimus, all that jazz."

I raise my eyebrows, "You weren't kidding when you said he wiped your existence. He's so reclusive–I didn't even know he had a kid."

Juliette smiles wryly, "Ironically, he's _extremely_ concerned about our privacy. It probably rubbed off on me, the whole 'living in secret' thing."

She frowns, "I've been doing that my whole life, really." 

To the point it's second nature to her—my mind flashes to earlier today, how Juliette has so many secrets she forgets which ones I know. 

"Optimus was founded only a couple years before I was born. I've basically been raised with the expectation that I'd eventually take over the company. I never wanted that–even before I found out about the shady stuff, but…" 

She trails off. 

"That sounds…difficult. I can't imagine the kind of pressure you're feeling." 

"And that's without taking the Syndicate into account," Juliette laughs bitterly, "I want to put a stop to all the evil Optimus is perpetrating, probably more than any of the others. 

"I _have_ to," she balls her fists, "They're _my_ parents–I'm the person with the best chance to stop them. Maybe before they do anything unforgivable…if they haven't already."

"Sins of the father, huh?" 

Juliette snorts, "If you want to get biblical, yeah.

"I can stop them. I know it," Juliette continues, "But I want to do it a certain way. They're still my parents, y'know? I love them…at least, the parts of them that aren't engaging in corrupt business and general evil."

Juliette's eyes water, and it's like watching a storm gather on the horizon. This is a side of Juliette I've never seen—a side that _nobody_ sees. She's bared her soul for me multiple times in the past 48 hours—she _trusts_ me that much. 

I want to chase away her storm clouds, to be her sunshine the way she's been mine, but what can I say? Everything that comes to mind sounds like empty platitudes, and she deserves better. 

I reach out for her hands and help her unfurl her fists, then rub my thumb along the lines of her palm. Her breathing evens out—I hadn't even noticed how shaky it was—as she collects herself. 

"No one else knows both of my identities. I've worked hard to keep them separated so I could tackle Optimus from both angles," she hesitates to continue, "But it's getting harder to keep that up. I need…I could really use your help, Kara.

"I need someone I can trust—someone I can trust who _knows_ me. All of me."

I'm too stunned to reply, but my hands keep stroking Juliette's skin—it's soothing for both of us at this point. The single thought running through my mind is that Juliette trusts me. _Only_ me, and while a part of me feels special for it, I can't help but worry about how unhealthy that is for her. 

Juliette continues cautiously, "I know I just dumped a lot on you and you need time to really digest it all, but in the meantime…could you keep this to yourself?" 

I nod—then pause, "What about Andi?" 

Juliette opens and closes her mouth several times, clearly struggling to come up with a response. She eventually sighs and squeezes my hands. 

"I… Asking for you to keep secrets from her is unfair, I know. I'd really appreciate it if you could, but…" Juliette looks exhausted, "Could you at least give me some time to tell her myself?" 

"I can do that. Not for too long, but I think it would be good for you to have more than one person supporting you anyways," I bring her hands to my lips and kiss her knuckles, "Thank you for trusting me with this. I…It means a lot."

"Thank _you_ for coming all the way out here, and for listening and…"Juliette's usual brightness returns, "For not punching me in the stomach."

I smirk, "Never say never–" 

Her eyes widen comically. 

"–I claim no responsibility for Andi's reaction. You might prefer the punch over the hug."

Juliette laughs—a warm, hearty laugh that makes me smile unconsciously. 

"On that note, I should probably let you go home and make sure she's not climbing up a wall. I'm guessing you're going to want to get some rest and a chance to think everything over."

I stand and stretch with a yawn—Juliette is _awful_ at being subtle with her appreciation, "You guess correctly. I'll see you at work? Lunch?" 

"It's–" she blushes, "…It's a date."

* * *

It's pretty late when I finally get home—even Robin seems to have turned in for the night. The light in my room is on, but Andi is flopped sideways on my bed, phone still in hand. 

I carefully take it away and plug it in to charge, then go through my bedtime routine. Andi snoozes through all of it, though she wakes up enough to latch onto me once I'm finally under the covers. It's pretty cute—she sniffs a couple of times, then buries her face into my shirt with a happy hum. 

I've got 99 problems, but getting quality snuggles ain't one.

* * *

Juliette and I get lunch at Stop-N-Go again—it's a guilty pleasure for her, apparently.

"It's comfort food–deliciously greasy, salty comfort food," she says before taking a slurp of milkshake, "When I'm stressed I eat like a teenage boy."

I unwrap my own burger and take a bite. I overslept and skipped breakfast this morning, so I let out a satisfied groan. Juliette beams—good, I haven't been able to eat tacos without blushing since our first Taco Tuesday. 

"Oh man, that hits the spot," I watch Juliette pop a few fries in her mouth, "So…what are we telling the team tonight? About–" 

I use two fingers on the table to mime someone running. 

"–and do you want to talk to Andi on your own, or…?" 

Juliette grimaces, "Can we…not talk about 'work' right now? I know putting it off isn't going to make that talk any easier, but I've never had anyone who _knows_ me the way you do, and I was hoping we could just…" 

"I kinda get it," I reach out and give her hand a reassuring squeeze, "I'm here for you, Jules. You can talk to me any time. If something ever bothers you, I want to help."

"Thank you, Kara. That…means more to me than I can say," she squeezes my hand back, "I know I've put a lot on you recently. It might be hard to believe, but I really hate having all these secrets…needing to be all these different people. 

"The worst part has been lying to you–I mean, it feels awful in general, but hiding from you, especially…" 

"I know, Jules."

"You do?" she looks surprised. 

"You're easy to read. For me, at least," I shrug, "I can tell keeping all of this to yourself has been hard, but at the same time, it's probably been even harder to break life-long habits to be so open with me. I appreciate the amount of trust you're giving me."

"To be frank, trusting you is the easy part," Juliette smiles, "I've wanted to tell you everything from the start. This is kind of a weird compliment, but I've never had so much trouble keeping myself hidden with anyone else.

"There's something about you that makes me _want_ to trust you."

I'm too overcome to reply—Juliette's smile is brighter than the sun and loaded with so many emotions that I want to explode (with happiness). 

"Maybe I'm not qualified to say this since I missed the whole Bat thing, but I think no matter how many masks you wear, your inner light still shines bright."

"Okay, we need to stop being cheesier than these burgers or I might be stuck with a permanent blush."

"That sounds like a great reason to keep going," I smirk. 

She tosses a fry at me—I cheat and use my powers to make it land in my fry basket. 

"Thanks! I love the fries here."

* * *

Andi greets us outside after work, and Juliette doesn't run off this time. 

Quite the opposite, actually—she hasn't forgotten about lunch, apparently, and now the two of them are teaming up to tease me. Underneath my embarrassment, I'm glad that they're getting along again. 

"Are you two going to do this until we get to base?" 

"Of course not!" Juliette gasps dramatically. 

Andi follows up with a grin, "We'll keep going after we get there, too!" 

They hi-five in front of me and I roll my eyes, "Alright. Well, the train stopped two minutes ago, so are we gonna go or do you two need some more time to flirt with each other?" 

They're both still sputtering in denial when I (gently) launch them out of the train.

* * *

"You two were unable to subdue the android?" Duke frowns, "Why didn't you call for back up?" 

Right…we probably should have come up with a cover story. Juliette looks at me for help, and unfortunately for her, I'm an _awful_ liar. 

"We let her go," I blurt out. 

The rest of the Syndicate look stunned. Renzei is about to tear into me when Juliette steps in front of me. 

"Wait! Wait. Listen, I made the call to let her go," Juliette is all business, "There's no advantage to capturing or destroying Ruby. Either way, Optimus builds a new one."

"So we just let it go?" Renzei scoffs, "Then why bother contacting it?" 

"We contacted _her_ for information, and we got some," I bite back, "Ruby is aware that she's an android. She doesn't know our identities, so Bat and I can keep spying on her to find out more."

Duke strokes his chin, "From that perspective, you two chose to preserve an intelligence resource. I can't fault you for that. However, if the time comes that 'Ruby' endangers civilians again, I don't want either of you holding back. Are we clear?" 

Juliette nods reluctantly and I follow suit. 

"Moving on," Duke gestures towards me, "Do you have any updates on your recent lead?" 

"Yeah, Bat and I did some digging, and it looks like Optimus has moved their 'recruitment drive' up to tomorrow night," I say, "Optimus has several ships waiting in the harbor to transport 'high security' cargo. Their manifests have them leaving early in the morning after the event."

"So Optimus can speed up bureaucracy to kidnap a bunch of people, but I'm still waiting for them to get back to me about my contract revisions. Typical." Andi scoffs. 

"Contract revisions?" I stare at her. 

She waves dismissively, "I can't turn Optimus sponsorships down for no reason, but I _can_ play lawyer tag with their sponsorship proposals. It helps that their standard contract _actually_ sucks, so I just come off as shrewd and savvy instead of irrationally anti-Optimus."

Despite working in PR for several weeks, I hadn't thought about how much work Andi does behind the scenes. She's never mentioned an agent or manager, so I'm assuming she does it all herself. "Waste of potential" my ass—I've got words for Andi's parents, and they'll be lucky if only half of them are curses. 

"Uhh, Kara? Unfair talent contracts tick me off too, but you don't need to get so worked up about it," Andi looks bemused. 

Duke clears his throat, "Moving back on topic, do you have a specific time and location for us to target?" 

We spend the next hour or so mapping out a plan for tomorrow night. As usual, Bat is going to be running ops from off-site. Unlike our last strike, we shouldn't need to infiltrate Optimus tower too deeply—the event is being held in the same conference room Juliette and I met in on our first day. 

"Since we're all here anyways, go ahead and grab a new comm unit," a drawer slides out of the console, "These units have better EMP shielding–do _not_ take that as a challenge, Andi." 

Juliette gives Andi a dirty look as the smaller woman sheepishly pulls a glowing finger away from her earbud. 

"I've also upgraded these to interface with your suits. You don't have to play Secret Service to transmit anymore, just do this–" Juliette presses her thumb to the last knuckle on her middle finger, "–on either hand. I've also added another way to trigger the emergency signal. Just flip the bird with both hands and tap your index knuckle three times. 

"That last bit is just so you can feel free to give Optimus the finger without worrying about setting something off. The distress signal will also send if you spend more than 30 seconds maintaining the double bird–useful if you think you're about to get knocked out. You can also cancel a distress signal by holding the 'hang loose' sign on one hand and shaking it."

We all beam at Juliette. 

Her smile drops, "What? Is there something wrong with it? …Is there something on my face?" 

"These. Are. Awesome!!" Andi cheers. 

Duke nods along, "Yes, despite the crass gestures involved, I'm impressed. "

We ooh and ah over the new communicators for another few minutes until Duke dismisses us. Andi and I stay behind with Juliette, who's already tinkering with something else. 

"Whatcha doin'?" Andi sing-songs over her shoulder, "Ooh, more upgrades?" 

"Since I no longer have a monopoly on being bright," Juliette makes a little light bulb appear over her head, "I thought you might appreciate some flash protection."

Andi pats her arm, "Don't worry. You're still the most dangerous flasher to me!" 

I roll my eyes and Juliette snorts. 

"No, really, you're a one-hit KO," Andi looks back at me, "Am I wrong? Tell me those aren't weapons-grade stunners."

Andi gestures at Juliette's chest—the blonde in question turns pink up to her ears. 

I grin, "Jules, would you like to file a sexual harassment claim?" 

_That_ causes Juliette to crack up while Andi gapes at me. 

"That depends, are you going to put Andi through a sensitivity seminar?" 

"Hey!" 

"Maybe," I can't hold back the giggles anymore, "Unfortunately, I have to agree with her assessment that you're rather stunning."

Juliette flushes darker and pouts. 

"You're not too bad either," I kiss Andi—who is also pouting—on the cheek, "You could even say you're… _shockingly_ beautiful."

Andi preens, "Yeah? Feel free to continue."

"While I could stand here and compliment my girlfriends until the sun rises," I smirk at how they both perk up at the title, "I'm getting hungry. Dinner?" 

"Yeah, I could eat out," Andi waggles her eyebrows. 

Juliette grins, "Do you want to go down…town?" 

I start dragging them towards the exit, "Yeah, yeah. You guys can flirt with each other on the way over–I'm starving."

"Ooh, getting handsy already, babe?"  
"Yeah, she's got us well handled, Andi."  
"Kinky."  
"I was gonna go with 'grabby', but that too."

This is going to be a _long_ trip. 

(The double snuggles make up for the awful in-flight entertainment. Mostly.)

* * *

Juliette and I don't have any particular preference, so we let Andi decide where to eat. 

"Hmm. How hungry are you guys?" 

"I could eat." "Medium hungry."

Andi peers at us, humming again. She pulls out her phone and scrolls through it for a few minutes. 

"Y'all ever had real KFC?" Andi grins at our bemusement.

"Uh…you're not making a fried chicken joke, are you?" I raise an eyebrow. 

"What? Shit, no!" Andi makes a large X with her forearms, "Different joke– _Korean_ fried chicken. I had a craving."

"Ohhh." "Oh thank god."

I give Juliette a strange look, and she shrugs, "We already had Stop-N-Go today. I didn't want fast food for two meals in a row."

"It's still fried chicken," Andi shrugs, "But I get what you mean. Does that sound good?" 

We nod, and Andi texts the address to Juliette so she can direct the railcar.

* * *

Andi leads us to a trendy-looking spot. It's a little busy, but she just waves at one of the staff before taking an empty booth in the back. There's an awkward moment when I realize I'll have to pick one of them to sit next to, but it becomes a non-issue when Juliette slides in next to Andi. 

"Rule of thumb: whatever you think your spicy tolerance is, subtract two," Andi gestures towards a corner of the room, "There's self-serve banchan over there, along with rice. I'm thinking between the three of us we could split two small orders–or three, if you're really hungry–and a stew? Uh, assuming you want to eat family-style."

"Sure," Juliette stares at the menu intently, "Are the seafood pancakes any good here? Or the tteokbokki?" 

Andi waggles a hand, "Tteokbokki is hard to mess up, the jeon here is ehhh."

"I'm down for whatever you guys want," I glance at the menu, "Let's not go too spicy though."

We end up getting _way_ more than Andi suggested: three small orders of chicken—crispy fried, soy garlic, and honey butter (Juliette insists on trying it), soft tofu stew, a platter of moon snails (Juliette, again), and tteokbokki (guess who?). That's not including the little dishes of banchan we grab from the banchan bar—Andi fills an entire rice bowl with pickled daikon just for herself. 

We manage to fit all our food on the table, though it definitely looks pretty intimidating with everything laid out. Andi says something quietly and starts pouring water for us.

"Go ahead and eat!" she sets the pitcher aside, "I'm kind of curious to see if we'll actually manage to kill everything." 

"Oh god, please don't take that as a challenge," I look at Juliette, "To-go boxes exist for a reason."

She shrugs and finishes chewing on her rice cake, "Maybe I don't want to contribute to container waste?" 

"I will have no sympathy if you get heartburn tomorrow," I take a bite of chicken, "Ohh! Damn, this is good."

The conversation meanders as we eat—it starts with a friendly argument over the best chicken flavor, swings towards favorite foods, and now we're discussing the best spots to eat locally. 

"–almost too cute to eat!" 

"Yet you eat them anyways," I tease. 

"I said _almost_ too cute. Cuter foods taste better anyways, and if I'm paying twelve–"

A server comes by with the check. Andi reaches for it, but he hands it directly to Juliette. She takes her card off the tray and signs the receipt. 

"When did you…? Hey, _I'm_ the team ninja!" Andi points her thumb at herself, "At least let me pay–gotcha!" 

Andi snatches the tray and looks at the receipt, "So you can either give me your Sendmo or find out how strippers–whoa, nice tip."

"I don't have a Sendmo account. Or BuckBuddy," Juliette sighs, "Just let me get it this time. You can treat us next time…assuming there is a next time."

Andi picks up on Juliette's mood shift, "Why wouldn't there be a next time?" 

Oh, I guess Juliette wants to tell her now. Andi looks at me for guidance, but I just sigh and look pointedly at Juliette. 

"Juliette? What's going on?" 

A tiny spark leaps from Andis hand to one of the metal cups, but neither she or Juliette notice. The blonde hesitates, and Andi draws her own conclusion from the silence. 

"Are you…dying?" Andi looks absolutely horrified, "Oh my god, you are, aren't you?" 

_That_ pushes Juliette to finally react, "What?! No! Nothing like that." 

"Oh, good. Don't scare me like that, jeez," Andi flops against Juliette's shoulder, "What is it then? It can't be worse than dying."

Juliette and I both flinch, and Andi notices. 

"Okay, just spit it out because my brain is saying you're trying to break up with me, but we're not dating," Andi gestures between Juliette and herself. 

"I have something to tell you, and I'm pretty sure you'll hate me afterwards," Juliette's voice is hollow, "I know you're already feeling antsy, but can we talk in the 'car'? It's more secure."

Andi nods silently and we leave the restaurant together.

* * *

My hand is in a vice grip on one side and tingly on the other. I can almost _feel_ my girlfriends' stress like a heavy weight on my shoulders.

Scratch that, I _am_ feeling their nerves…I think. With everything going on, I haven't thought much about the sensory aspect of my powers—are they getting stronger, or am I just getting better at noticing them now? 

Andi lets go of my hand once we're in the train car so she can pace. 

"Alright, hit me," she gestures with her fingers without looking at Juliette. 

Juliette sits down and watches Andi walk in a (very small) rectangle, "Uh…it's kind of a long story?" 

"Nope, give me the short version–skip to the part where you think I'll hate you," Andi pushes her bangs back, "I've got a creative imagination, and my brain is feeding me awful ideas."

"Jules," I squeeze her hand, "Skip the angst–" 

"–and just talk about it. Right, " Juliette tucks her head between her knees for a few moments, and when she sits up, her expression is resolute. 

"Andi, my full name is Juliette Optima."

Andi walks into a pole.

"Ow, fuck!" she leans against the wall and rubs her forehead, "Optima? Like…" 

"Like 'my parents are the founders of Optimus', yeah," Juliette's voice comes out even, but I can feel her trembling.

Andi folded her arms and stares at Juliette with an unreadable expression, "So is this all some kind of ploy? Is the Syndicate just a false front?" 

"No! It–" 

"Are you secretly an Optimus agent planted by your parents?" 

"No! Andi, please–" 

"Okay," Andi's posture relaxes. 

"Okay…?" 

"Okay, I don't hate you. You can give me the long version when you don't look like you're about to have a heart attack."

Juliette exhales forcefully, "Right. Okay. Are we okay?" 

"Mmm," Andi tilts her head, "That depends…" 

The silence is so thick it needs three Cs. 

"Which one of us is Kara's sugar mama?"

Juliette bursts into laughter. 

"Hey!" I nudge her with my elbow, "I am _not_ a sugar baby!" 

"But you're so sweet!" Andi gives me an "innocent" grin. 

Juliette leans on my shoulder and flutters her eyelashes, "The sweetest!" 

I grumble at them half-heartedly. It's hard to be upset when they're both getting along so well—albeit at my expense. 

Being smothered in appeasement kisses helps too.

* * *

Juliette doesn't visit my cube the next day. She _does_ text me to say that she's feeling overwhelmed after the past few days, so she needs a little time to herself to recuperate. 

Communication! Hallelujah!

**Kara**  
Thanks for letting me know! You do you, Jules. You know where to find me if you need anything :)  


**Juliette☀**  
brb gotta go have feelings  
bc ur too sweet  


**Kara**  
I'm going to put salt in your coffee when you least expect it. 

**Juliette☀**  
😱 

It's a quiet day at the office without Juliette in my cubicle. The most exciting moment happens when I (literally) bump into Ruby and the brief contact is enough to trip my ESP. That strange feeling of _not-feeling_ washes over me, but I manage to pass it off as surprise from our collision. 

To be fair, I _am_ pretty surprised because I bounced off of Ruby like a leopard off a panda. 

"Oh, Kara! Are you alright?" Ruby helps me gather my papers. 

"Yeah, sorry I didn't see you," I accept the stack from her sheepishly, "Are you okay?" 

"I am unharmed," she looks past me, "I need to get going though. Paris is waiting for me."

"Take it easy, friend!" I smile and wave as she leaves. 

Dang, Paris really has her on a tight leash. 

Wait.

* * *

At the end of the workday, I still haven't come up with a great way to say "Hey Jules, do you think your cousin is the one holding Ruby's remote control?". I mean, she's probably already on it, since they've been spending time together, but Juliette hasn't shared any specific intel. 

Andi is casually hanging off a stair rail when I see her—she looks so tiny with her hood up (down?) past her head. I catch a glimpse of her midriff when she sits up, and Andi must notice because she stretches lazily with a wink. 

"Enjoying the view?" 

"Yeah, it was great 'til the sound turned on."

She lifts her chin, "Humph! Then I guess you won't mind if I take my abs else–whmph!"

Andi leans into my embrace, and our kiss becomes more intimate than I had intended—not that I'm complaining, but we _are_ standing right in front of my workplace. 

"So, do you and your abs still want to take off?" 

"No, but there's other things I wouldn't mind taking off," Andi tugs at one of my belt loops. 

"I set myself up for that one," I take her hand away from my shorts and lace our fingers together, "C'mon, let's go before you tempt me into a public indecency charge."

"Ooh, you think I could?" 

"Keep walking, Andi."

"Is that a yes?" 

"Andi, you're hot–" 

She fist pumps. 

"–but no one is hot enough to risk a sex offense."

"…fair point."

* * *

Andi and I are the first to get to the lair—aside from Juliette, who's only present in cyberspace. 

"We need to get some board games in here or something," Andi flops onto the closest couch. 

"For some reason I feel like playing Monopoly with you two is asking for trouble."

"Us? Trouble?" Juliette—sans voice changer—sing songs, "What gave you that idea?" 

"That," I point at her avatar, "That right there."

"Rude!" Juliette makes her avatar frown. 

"Yeah, why you gotta be so rude?" Andi says, "Don't you know she's–oof!" 

I drape myself over Andi—positioning myself as obnoxiously as possible, "I'm dating two trolls. Why did I do this to myself?"

"Excuse you, I identify as a gremlin."

"And I'm a cat!" Andi wheezes, "Babe, your elbows are so _elbow-y_."

She squirms underneath me, but I make no effort to rearrange myself, "Hmm? Something wrong, Andi?" 

"Nope!" 

Andi manages to wriggle enough to gain some leverage and flips us over. 

She snuggles up to me—using my breasts as a pillow, of course—and holds one of my hands between hers, "I'm doing great!" 

"I see that hand holding. Lewd."

Andi blows a raspberry, "This could be us but you playin'."

Their back-and-forth entertains me until Juliette lets us know the others are almost here. 

"A little bit of cuddling isn't going to bother Duke if he already thinks we're furries," Andi gripes when I sit up.

"Maybe not, but it'll give Renzei plenty of opportunities to poke fun."

"Aw shit, you're right," Andi stands and stretches, "Might as well get ready then."

* * *

After a quick review of our priorities—getting as many people to safety as we can—we gather at a vantage point near Optimus tower. The lights in the building are low, but we can see movement in the windows—it looks like Optimus has managed to draw a huge crowd. 

"Hey, we're seeing a lot of bodies here," Andi says, "Please tell me they're not all security guards."

Nope. There's maybe a handful watching the crowd. 

"They're going to abduct _that_ many people?" I gasp—there must be at least a hundred in there. 

"Not tonight," Lorelei grunts. 

We drop down to ground-level—Renzei uses his powers to slow our descent—and sneak towards a side entrance. Bat gives us a keycode, and we enter a short corridor that links to the main lobby. 

There's a guard at the security scanners arguing with a woman. 

"I don't understand why I need to be here! It's a work night and you're expecting me to be here this late? Who's in charge of all this? I'm lodging a formal complaint."

The guard loses his patience and tries to grab the woman. She tries to run, but he catches her from behind. I'm already sprinting when I hear the woman shout. 

"Oh no you don't! I know how to SING!" 

She elbows her captor in the stomach, stomps on his foot, back-fists his face, then whirls around to knee him when his grip loosens. Unfortunately, Optimus is smart enough to have their security guard wear cups, so he recovers quickly enough to grab the woman by the arm. 

"You c–!" 

"Capable citizen!" I blast the guard away and finish his sentence, "Run! It's not safe here. Spread the word if you can!" 

She takes off, not even bothering to reply. 

Smart girl. 

When I turn to check on the guard, Andi is already applying her magic touch. 

"That was a bit louder than I'd prefer," Duke grumbles. 

Andi waves dismissively, "Monarch followed mission priorities—rescuing the people here."

It also looks like you've got a clear path now that the front guard is out. Head for the conference room! 

I lead the charge, blasting the doors open, "Everyone! You need to–" 

I skid to a stop and I hear the others catch up behind me. 

There aren't any civilians in here—instead, there's a platoon of goons with Charles at the center. 

"Bat, I think we need to have a discussion on what 'a handful of guards' looks like," Andi hisses.

What? There's only four or fi–fuck, I don't see you guys. Someone messed with the camera feeds! 

"It's a set-up," I say quietly, "They planted false information for us to find."

Shit! Your cover might be blown! 

A chill runs down my spine. 

"We'll deal with that later," Andi puts a hand on my shoulder. 

"I'm glad you finally came! You're our special guests tonight, after all," Charles calls out, "Don't be shy! Come on in… _I insist_."

"Nah, this looks like a shitty party," Andi quips, "You don't even have cheese and crackers!" 

Charles scowls, "Neutralize them. Use any means necessary."

"…at least there's a punch bowl," Andi takes out an incoming guard with a haymaker, "Newton's third law, sucker!" 

The room turns into a battlefield—there's debris flying everywhere—but I keep my focus on Charles. Take out the asshole in charge, and the rest will follow suit. 

I also feel obligated to live out every dissatisfied employees' dream and punch my shitty boss. 

Andi doesn't leave my side, covering me as I prepare to blast Charles. I'm forced to re-direct my first shot when I notice a guard attempt to blindside Andi. 

"Yeet!" Andi cheers as the guards sails through the air, "You're getting good at that!" 

Another guard tries to sneak up on me, but I can feel his presence. I flip him over my shoulder easily, earning another grin from Andi. 

We slowly make our way towards Charles—covering each other as needed. The rest of the group manage to get the attention of his closest guards, so I run ahead to take advantage of the opening. 

He sees me coming, but doesn't react beyond a sly smile. Warning bells go off in my head. They get even louder when Charles starts casually walking towards me. 

I try to pin him down—it doesn't work, but it doesn't feel the same as when my powers slid off Ruby. He keeps moving at a leisurely pace. 

I try again and again, changing my target from his legs to his arms, to anywhere I can see—no effect. Charles smile widens. 

I try to grab anything I can use as a projectile—nothing responds. There's plenty of rocks and chunks of ice laying around, but I can't _feel_ them. 

Panic sets in. I feel as helpless as I did during that fight in the alley, only this time the danger is a hundred times worse. 

Charles laughs, "You're not the only ones with powers."

It clicks. He's a power nullifier! 

"Restrain her." 

Guards grab me from behind—I'm too used to relying on my ESP—dragging me away from my allies. A hand covers my mouth before I can call out. I struggle and flail around, but without powers or leverage there isn't much I can do. 

I frantically look around, hoping one of my teammates will notice me, but they're all out of sight or occupied. 

"Monarch, looking for a knight in shining armor?" Charles chuckles at his own joke, "Looks like your friends are all busy. 

"No one's coming to rescue you tonight."

* * *

**END ARC 1: CONNECTION**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this was film, I'd imagine the ending as a close-up of MC's horrified expression then cut to black with the chorus of "No Light, No Light" starting to play. 
> 
> I was hoping to make the whole arc twelve chapters to match the game, but I couldn't do that without either splitting this chapter (I didn't see a good spot for that) or adding a bunch of filler (not into that).
> 
> Arc 2: Dedication may come out a little slower. The main plot of Andi S2 gets complicated when you throw Juliette into the mix.
> 
> I'm also going reorganize RitD as a "series" so each arc gets its own work. This would be titled Connection, the next work would be titled Dedication, etc. That way when this is finished, it's easier to find a specific season you want to re-read.


End file.
